Made to Love You
by joytown18
Summary: Set after the Olitz encounter in the Oval Office in 5x13, both Fitz and Olivia realize that there is no way they can move on from the love they once shared. When catastrophe occurs, Fitz must come to terms with the fact that there can be no life without Liv. However will he even be able to return to her? (Sorry for a bad summary, this is my first fanfic).
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Hi everyone. So I've had this idea for a fanfic for quite some time now, and finally decided to write it all down. This is my first go at doing something like this, so please be patient with me as I try to figure everything out. I've got a pretty good idea of where I want this story to be headed, but any suggestions are always appreciated.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The intercom went off.

"Attention passengers, it looks as though there is a storm ahead. We're expecting some turbulence here. We advise you to stay in your seats for the time being."

Fitz let out an exhale and rolled his shoulders back, letting himself sink deeper into his chair on Air Force One. He had just wrapped up a tour with several ASEAN countries, meeting with the various nations' presidents to discuss trade and tariffs. He looked out the window on his way home.

Pouring rain. He enjoyed it. It made him feel better to see that the weather outside ran parallel with his current mood.

Ever since she had come into his office, it was all he could think about. He was just finally starting to get over her, when she came back into his life just to berate him. He shook his head to himself. Who was he kidding? He wasn't starting to get over her. He would never get over her.

But her words rang in his head. _"Reckless, negligent, selfish."_ He placed his elbows on his knees, holding his head, closing his eyes to get the memory out of his head. _"What kind of example are you setting to the people that work for you, to the country, to your son?"_ He tried to fight the memory by mentally arguing back at it. How dare she bring Teddy into this! _"Are you your father now? Are you Big Gerry?"_

That one made him flinch in pain. He had vowed long ago to never resemble the man Big Gerry was, and now here he was with a different woman every night and a bottle of whatever he could get his hands on in order to numb the pain. Big Gerry would be laughing at him.

He rocked in his seat, mentally repeating to himself that he was not his father. He was different. He was a different man, a loving man. He had loved her. He had loved her so damn much that it caused the heartbreak he was facing. He jolted out of his thoughts as the plane shook from the turbulence.

"Come on, don't tell me that Mr. Navy Pilot himself gets a little scared about flying in bad weather." Cyrus greeted as he sat in the seat next to him.

Ever since the break up Cyrus has been supportive of all the Presidents actions. Fitz wasn't sure if it was because Cyrus felt bad for him, or if he was happy to be back in the position of puppet master again with Liv gone.

"I'm not. I was just thinking." Fitz replied. He didn't want to go into the details of his daily thoughts about Olivia.

"Thinking about what a great tour this was? That even with only a little over a year left of your presidency, that you were still able to accomplish something for your legacy."

Fitz let out the crack of a smile. Thinking about how there was only a year and two months until the next election and about a year and 5 months until he was out of the swamp town was the only thing that made him happy these days. The primaries would be starting in only a few months and this past summer had been filled with announcements of presidential bids. While it made him already start to feel like a "lame duck," he enjoyed the media's lack of criticizing him now that their focus was all on the candidates and the horse race that follows.

"I suppose we do still have time left to accomplish something, Cy." Fitz smirked.

"Yes we do, sir." Cyrus nodded and looked at him a little puzzled. "And if I may, I just want to say that I know we've had quite a bit of differences in the past – especially recently. But I just wanted to thank you for taking me back."

Fitz looked a little stumped. He never thought Cyrus would be one to show him sincere gratitude.

"Of course, Cy." Fitz put his hand on his shoulder. "We started this ride together…"

"…and I have every intention of finishing this ride with you." Cyrus smiled but immediately fell into a look of fear as the plane jerked.

Fitz looked out the window. The plane was uncontrollably trembling now. He felt a shake. He felt a whip. Then he saw a bright white flash and time slowed until he saw nothing.

* * *

Olivia was already on her second news cycle of the night. These days it seemed like the only things she did was work and watch the news, which was part of her work.

Her campaign with Mellie had been going well. The announcement was met with some skepticism, as the public was wary that the presidency going from one Grant to another resembled something of a dynasty. However Olivia was quick to organize independent events and rallies for Mellie to establish herself and disassociate with the current President Grant, even going so far as to oppose some of his policies. Mellie was now only trailing slightly behind Susan Ross in the Republican Primary polls, but her momentum was in full throttle.

Liv's phone buzzed at the nearby end table as she poured herself a glass of wine. She paused the TV with the intent to catch up during commercials.

"Hello," she answered.

"Liv!" It was Mellie. "I was wondering if you've gotten a chance to look at those statements I sent you for tomorrow's speech on education reform.

"Oh yes. I made some notes. Just a couple of minor adjustments really is all." Liv ran over to the dining table to look at her notepad. "I think the part about teachers is fantastic, but we want this speech to be focused about students. Remember this one is about appealing to the parents. We'll book you another event where we can focus on teacher salaries and benefits. We'll get the Teacher's Union involved to back you…" Olivia began.

"Okay."

Liv's phone began to ring once more. "Hang on, Mellie. I'm getting another call." Liv changed lines seeing that it was Huck. Huck was a man of few words and rarely spoke on the phone. So if he was willingly calling Liv, it must have been serious.

"Huck?"

"Are you watching the news?" Huck had genuine fear in his voice.

"What is it?"

"Turn on your TV."

"Huck? You're scaring me." Olivia replied as she ran over to play her TV again, glass of wine in hand. She let the news roll for only seconds and then brought her hand up to her mouth, shaking as the other hand let go of the glass, letting it shatter to the floor. Pools glistened in her eyes.

"Oh – oh my god!" She cried, staring at the giant banner flashing on the screen.

_"BREAKING NEWS: AIR FORCE ONE MISSING"_

* * *

**A/n: And that is the conclusion of chapter 1. Please tell me what you think if you can and if you'd like to see more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! I am surprised with all the great reviews. Thank you all so much, I truly appreciate the feedback. So yes, this might be a little hard to read, but Fitz was involved in a plane crash in this story. I know that in real life Air Force One is like the most safe and secured plane in existence, and the idea of Air Force One going missing is like one in a million, but I was hoping I could get away with some artistic freedom for the sake of the story. Here we'll see the immediate effects of the accident. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Fitz felt himself starting to come to. He battled with himself, eyes fluttering, to get out of his unconscious state. He let out a deep breath and felt a pain riddling through his body. What happened? He was trying to recall the last few moments he could remember.

He was in Cambodia? No, he left there. He was flying. He looked up and saw the beaming sun and clear blue skies. He was flying, and now he felt himself on the ground. He let out a groan as he got himself into a sitting position.

"Mr. President! Hold still, you're still bleeding." His secret service agent Daniel had run over and immediately applied pressure to a gash on his head.

"Daniel…what…what happened?"

"The plane got struck by lightning, sir, fried all of our engines. We had to attempt an emergency landing." The key word there was being "attempt." Fitz got the idea.

"Where is everybody?" Fitz said trying to get up. He felt quite weak, but managed to get up on some shaky legs. Daniel quickly gripped him to stabilize him.

"Sir, be careful. Take it easy." Daniel pleaded.

"Daniel, I'm fine."

"It's just with your history of head injuries, I don't want…" Fitz could see why Daniel was so concerned. Anytime he so much as bumped his head, agents gathered around him.

"My head hurts, and my shoulder's a little sore," Fitz responded, recognizing that his right shoulder was dislocated. "But how are the others?" Fitz got up and took in his surroundings for the first time.

They were in the middle of nowhere. Tall grassy forests surrounded him. Had it not come from something so tragic, Fitz would have found the place beautiful. He looked and saw the main hull of Air Force One, ripped open, several people gathered around hunched over, reeling.

"We've lost a few people, sir, three members of the flight crew and two members of your staff. Victor is over there with the first aid kit treating people, and Jason, Frank and Martin have been searching the area for any survivors," Daniel explained, pointing to the group of people gathering as the main "medical spot."

"Well, it's been a while since I've had to do any kind of first aid, but my military training taught me some basic medical procedures." Fitz began walking to the group, slightly wincing as he stepped on his right leg, but quickly masked it up in order not to cause anymore worry.

"Sir, please, don't you think you should rest." Daniel tried to stop him. "We will come to you to treat you. We have to make sure you're ok."

Fitz chuckled a little bit.

"Why am I placed with such importance?"

Daniel stared at the president, confused.

"You're kidding right? You're the President." Daniel explained cautiously, fearful that the President may have gotten some form of amnesia.

"Not anymore…" Fitz said. Daniel gave him a shocked look. "No really, not anymore. By the 25th Amendment of the Constitution if 'the President is unable to discharge the powers and duties of his office, the Vice President shall immediately assume the powers and duties of the office as Acting President.' I'm assuming Susan has already taken over. Consider yourself relieved of your duty." Fitz gave a quick smirk and a pat on Daniel's back to show he was still fine and in good spirits.

Fitz and Daniel approached the group. He counted 13 in all. Plus himself and Daniel made 15 and Jason, Frank, and Martin who he believed were still out searching made 18.

"Mr. President, your shoulder." Victor reached out toward him.

"It's fine. It's fine. Take care of these people, first. I can handle a dislocated shoulder for some time." Fitz shooed him off. Fitz noticed something was off, "Hey, where's Cyrus?"

"We uh…we don't know," Daniel informed Fitz. He felt a pit in his stomach so severe. His friend who was just sitting next to him hours ago was gone. Fitz tried to take a deep breath.

"Sir, how about we sit down and –"

"No!" Fitz brushed Daniel's hand aside. "No one is sitting down until all the passengers have been accounted for!" While Fitz and Cyrus had their share of differences, they were finally starting to make progress on rebuilding the friendship that once existed. The fact that all that was gained was now being challenged made Fitz sick.

"Sir, it's ok. Look." One of Fitz's female aids pointed in a general direction. Fitz saw Frank and Martin carrying a rather fragile looking Cyrus toward them.

"Cy!" Fitz exclaimed feeling relieved. He ran toward them as best he could, stopping to provide additional support to the pale semi-conscious being that was once his Chief of Staff.

They walked him over toward Victor.

"Victor, he's hurt pretty bad," Frank declared. And Victor immediately halted his stitching procedure to examine Cyrus.

"Here I'll take care of the rest." Fitz offered as he finished the stitching job that Victor left hanging. He wanted to make himself somewhat useful, and he wanted all of Victor's attention to be focused on Cyrus right now.

Fitz could tell that Cyrus had a broken nose and arm, but he should be ok. He's probably just weak from the shock of the plane crash, he thought.

After a couple of minutes, Victor turned to him. "Mr. President, it's internal injuries. There's nothing we can do but wait for help." Fitz nodded. He helped lean Cyrus against the hull of the plane to rest and sat next to him.

"Hey Cy, just hold tight, ok? We're going to be fine. Help is on its way. It's got to be the most massive manhunt to find us." Fitz was reassuring himself more so than Cyrus. "They'll be here soon."

Cyrus let out a sigh and slightly shook his head to show he understood. They heard some rattling from the plane. Fitz turned his head just in time to see a boy, a toddler, looking about Teddy's age come out from the wreck and then wander away.

Fitz blinked in astonishment; surely he was hallucinating. What was a child doing on Air Force One? Why was he being unsupervised? What the hell was going on? Fitz looked at Cyrus and saw the same puzzlement in his eyes. There was no denying this was actually happening. He wasn't hallucinating.

"Hey Daniel!" Fitz called over. "Who's the kid?"

Daniel ran over. "You saw the kid? Thank god. He's the son of one of the flight attendants. Got special permission from the State to travel with us because she was a single mother. We cleared him and everything," Daniel explained. "We've been looking for him to treat him, but he keeps getting away."

"Where's this kid's mom?" Fitz asked. Daniel gave him a stern look and Fitz remembered, three members of the flight crew.

"Oh." Fitz got up from his place on the ground. "Cyrus, I'll be back. I'm just going to go help the search." Cyrus nodded, and Fitz ran off to try and find this mysterious boy in the direction he headed.

Fitz travelled just out of sight from the group, "Hello!" he called out. "Hello!" He cried once again, hoping he could see a response, some movement. He searched high up in the trees of the wilderness he was now stranded in, taking in the beauty of some rare bird songs as he continued to look for the kid. There was nothing. Fitz feared he was already too far away.

Fitz tried one more time, thinking about all the hide-and-seek games he had played with his own son Teddy. He stepped back with his face already turning red in embarrassment.

"ECHO! ECHO! ECHO!" Fitz cried out doing an echoing sound effect with his voice. Teddy loved when he did that. He saw a flock of birds flee the branches above him, singing a response. He heard a small giggle coming from a shrub. "ECHO! ECHO! ECHO!" He cried out louder. He heard the boy erupt with a joyous laughter as he came out to confront this strange man.

"Hey buddy, are you alright?" Fitz spoke softly, squatting down to get on his level. He tried making eye contact but the boy's head was directed toward the ground. Fitz noticed blood coming from his leg. "Hey, how about we get that leg looked at?"

The boy remained silent, fixed at the ground. Fitz scooted toward him, felling pain shoot up from his own right leg. Fitz carefully took off his oxford shirt and tied it around the boy's wound.

"Come on, let's get back to the group." Fitz spoke calmly, but there was still no movement from his new little friend. Fit turned his back to the boy. "Hop on!" After a few seconds Fitz turned his head, "Let's go! Hop on!"

The kid hopped on Fitz's back. Ignoring the pain in his shoulder, Fitz proceeded to give the kid a piggyback ride to the rest of the group, making donkey noises along the way much to the child's laughing delight. Hearing his laughter brightened Fitz's mood to new levels, giving him a sincere smile.

Fitz reported back to the group with the child in hand. Victor stitched him, and the boy remained attached at Fitz's side, holding his hand through it all.

* * *

Nightfall came and the group began to worry that perhaps help wasn't coming as soon as they thought. As the group debated what to do next, whether to remain put, or look for help, Fitz turned to his younger sleepy looking friend.

"Hey pal, why don't we go to bed?" Fitz picked him up and put him next to an already sleeping Cyrus. Cyrus was being checked on the regular, and the more rest he got, the better he would eventually be – at least Fitz hoped.

"What's your name?" Fitz asked, feeling dumb to have not asked prior. But the kid was quiet, he wasn't quite sure if he could even get a response.

"…Collin" the child responded almost silently, like a whisper.

"Nice to meet you, Collin. I'm Fitz." Fitz smiled looking down at the little boy.

"Goodnight and don't let the bed bugs bite." Fitz smirked thinking about his nighttime routine with Teddy

"Goodnight, Fitz." He yawned and fell into a deep sleep leaning into Fitz's lap.

Fitz smiled to himself, looking at the small sleeping toddler who he now officially met. _Collin. _He already felt so attached to this kid, like he needed to protect him no matter what. He was beautiful with dark curly hair and caramel skin.

Fitz realized just why he was so attached. He reminded him of her, but also himself. He honestly looked like a mix of the beauty that he and Liv could have produced. He could have easily passed for their son if he and Liv ever got so fortunate.

Fitz sighed. It was just another reminder of the love he lost. He went to sleep wondering what she was doing right now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Abby! Please, tell me what's going on. What's happening?" Being her only White House connection these days, Abby was the very first person Olivia called.

"I don't know, Liv. It's madness out here, complete chaos!" Abby's voice was strained with stress. "Susan's gone to meet with the rest of the cabinet, and I have an entire room full of reporters needing answers. I don't – I –"

"Abby, do you want me to help?"

"How quickly can you get here?" Abby felt flustered by Liv's presence in the White House before, but she really needed her now. This was a crisis that no one could navigate alone.

"I'm leaving right now," Olivia declared grabbing her phone and bag in hand. Leaving the shattered glass on the floor, Olivia made a mental note to clean it up when she got home, whenever that would be. Olivia took a few deep breaths to compose herself. She wasn't a woman in love today. She was a fixer. She had a job and a crisis and that is what she was going to do. She would put away her feelings in order to navigate the country through this tragedy, just as she had years ago after the assassination attempt. She took one last breath and headed out the door.

* * *

Abby wasn't kidding when she described the West Wing as "chaotic." She had never seen anything like it. At least with the assassination attempt, everyone knew what had happened, they knew where Fitz was the entire time. Right now was filled with the unknown, and somehow the ambiguity seemed to scare Liv more than coming to terms with death itself.

Frantically scouring among the sea of panicking employees, Liv spotted her redheaded friend and rushed to her side.

"What is it?" Liv went straight to work, no time to mingle.

"Susan finished her meeting with the cabinet 10 minutes ago. She's in there right now talking to David, and then is meeting with me. I want you with me, if that's alright."

Olivia just nodded. Truthfully, she wanted to be there with her as well. She wanted to be the first to know anything that was going on in regards to the hunt for Air Force One. The door to the Oval finally opened and David stepped out.

"Abby" he greeted and glanced at Olivia. His face fell, "Olivia, I – I'm sorry –"

"It's fine David, I'm just here to help Abby draft a statement." Olivia spoke neutrally, the last thing she wanted was anyone's pity.

"Ms. Wheelan!" They heard Susan call out from the office. They both walked into the Oval Office. Olivia stopped to take it all in, remembering the last time she was there. It was the night she lectured him about his bedroom activities. She held back a sob remembering the look on his face when she had compared him to Big Gerry. How could she have done that? Fitz was a far better man. She let her anger get the best of her and snapped. He needed to hear it, she won't lie, but she could have put her recklessness lecture in a far more sensitive light.

"Ms. Pope, it's nice to see you." Susan Ross greeted her, holding the bare minimum of a cheeky smile.

"I thought I could be of some assistance," Olivia explained. Susan nodded.

"Thank you, I appreciate it. We're going to need help."

"What do we tell the press? What do you want me to tell them? What should I do?" Abby interjected wildly.

"I'm going to need you to draft up a statement and hold a press conference in less than fifteen minutes." Abby and Olivia nodded.

"If you don't mind me asking, are there any details, you can give us? It might help with the statement." Olivia asked, hoping for some answers.

"We don't know much, just that Air Force One has lost all contact on its return trip from Cambodia. Make sure you tell them that the country is being led, and the Vice President has been sworn in as Acting President for the time being. Also make sure you include that we're doing everything that we can to find the President and thoughts and prayers and – well you know already." Susan felt a little bit embarrassed to be explaining to the mother fixer herself.

"Do you want to deliver the statement?" Olivia asked. Susan looked at her quizzically. "I was just thinking it might be more beneficial if the people heard it from you. They might feel reassured to see you in charge and leading."

Olivia mentally chastised herself. Surely, seeing Susan Ross as President wouldn't help her primary campaign with Mellie. And just when they were making progress. It didn't matter though, Olivia told herself, this was far more important than any campaign.

"She's right!" Abby agreed, "As much as we need to focus on finding the President, we also need to focus on controlling the public's reaction."

"Okay," Susan replied, "let's get to work."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later the press was called into the briefing room. It was strange for them to be there well past the midnight hours, but the story was critical. It was going to be a long night for everyone. Olivia and Abby were waiting on the side when Olivia's phone started buzzing, seeing it was Mellie.

"Have you heard anything new?" Olivia immediately inquired. She knew it was a long shot, but part of her had hoped that perhaps with Mellie being Fitz's ex wife and father to her children, she may have heard something first.

"No, nothing new. Where are you, Olivia? I need your help, my campaign needs to put out a statement. The public is all wondering where I am, especially when this hits on such a personal level for me." Olivia was furious at Mellie's focus on her campaign. Was public opinion all she could really think about?

"I'm um I'm at the White House."

"You're at the White House?! Are you helping Susan Ross right now?!" Olivia did not appreciate Mellie's accusatory behavior. Didn't she get that this was bigger than any presidential campaign right now?

"No, Mellie, no! I am not helping Susan Ross. I am helping the American PEOPLE, just like I had when Fitz was shot and when Gerry died. The people are out there, and they are scared, and they are confused, and they need answers. They fear that the government has fallen into crisis with Fitz missing, and that's what I do, I handle crises. So, I'm sorry if I'm not able to help you draft up a statement about how you are worried for the safety of your children's father, but I have a bigger job to do." Olivia waited for Mellie to respond. She did not intend for her voice to get raised to the point it had. She regulated her breath.

"Okay, I understand, but please just let me ask you, what does this mean for my campaign?"

"It's not good. Goodbye Mellie." And with that Olivia hung up the phone and stormed back inside the briefing room, taking her spot next to Abby again just in time to watch Susan as she approached the podium.

"Hello my fellow Americans. I know it's already quite late, so I will try to keep this brief, as there is plenty of work that must be done. At approximately 8:09pm Eastern standard time, we received word that the military had lost all contact with Air Force One. The President was flying back from Cambodia, finishing a tour of several of our ASEAN allies. Weather reports indicate a monsoon in the area at the time of the President's departure. We, along with a number of our closest allies, have sent out search parties in the area to look for any signal. On the plane was President Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, White House Chief of Staff Cyrus Beene, and a number of aids and advisors. We humbly ask that you respect the privacy of their families as they deal with this stressful time, and we ask that you keep President Grant and his team in your thoughts and prayers. In catastrophic times like this, it's important that we rely on each other. That is why as acting President, I am meeting with a number of military officials and intelligence officers to aid in the search. At this time I must meet with them, so I will let all questions go toward the President's press secretary. But we will find the President and his team, and we will bring them home. Ms. Wheelan," Susan stepped down and Abby ran up as a mob of journalists raised their hands shouting questions at her.

Olivia was satisfied with Susan's speech. She seemed confident, presidential. She could only think about Susan's promise of bringing Fitz back. Sure, they would bring him back, but would he be alive? Olivia held back a sob, she couldn't think about it. She couldn't even for a second let herself believe that her Fitz was dead. They still had so much to do. She had so much she never got to tell him. For the first in a long time, since the assassination attempt probably, Olivia closed her eyes and prayed. She sensed Fitz was still out there, somewhere, she could feel it.

* * *

"It's been three days, and we haven't even seen a hint of a search party. We can't stay here." One of Fitz's advisors Taylor said. The group was beginning to lose hope.

"No we stay with the plane. We've got more of a chance being spotted next to a giant heap of metal than we do wandering around." Jason countered. The group looked over to Fitz and Daniel stepping back into the clearing, both with a giant bowl of water at hand.

"Thank god! We've got one good thing going right now!" Taylor exclaimed walking toward them. The group had rationed out all the resources on the plane they could find. While there was still some food for about another three days or so, their water situation had been tricky. Luckily, Fitz had convinced Daniel to let him look for a water source. Well, originally Fitz went, and Daniel quickly chased after him, following suit with standard secret service protocols. President or not, he was not about to let Fitz go off on his own. They managed to find a stream not too far away, and collected the water and purified it at the site with purification tablets that were kept on the plane for desperate times, like this Fitz supposed.

The group walked toward Daniel as he passed around the water. Fitz took his bowl over to Cyrus and plopped down next to him, cringing at the pain that shot through his body as he did so.

"Hey Cy, got you some water." Fitz looked and fed him some water. He was not doing too well. Breathing shallow, glassy eyes, and a sheet of sweat, Fitz knew Cyrus was not going to make it much longer if help didn't arrive soon.

Hearing someone beside him, Fitz turned around to see Collin on his other side. "Hi Collin, you want some water too?" Collin just nodded. Ever since the first night when Collin told Fitz his name, the kid had been silent. Fitz didn't push him. He was a child that was currently going through a trauma most adults couldn't even handle. Fitz gave him some water as well.

Fitz got up to get what had been rationed out as their dinners for the night. Handing his portion over to Collin, Fitz then turned and helped feed Cyrus. Fitz noticed Cyrus' gaze at the boy, prompting Fitz to look down and register what it was that Cyrus saw.

Collin looked miserable. Everyone looked miserable, but there was a sadness and pain in his eyes that Fitz hadn't seen since the crash.

"Is everything alright?" Fitz asked. Collin just nodded when his stomach rumbled. "Here, how about you have my dinner?" Fitz said gesturing his meal toward him. Collin looked at him shocked. "It's okay. I'm actually not hungry, I swear." Fitz lied, but if any of them were going to get out of this alive, he wanted to make sure it was the kid. Fitz shoved the food in his lap.

"Thank you." Collin replied just short of a whisper, making Fitz smile at the sound of his voice.

"You're welcome."

"You're the President?" Collin asked. Fitz was stunned. It was the first time Collin actually tried to start some sort of a conversation.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I am." Fitz was beaming with joy when he noticed Collin opening his mouth to speak again.

"I was born on the 4th of July." Collin glanced up at Fitz. "My mom told me that if I met the President that I had to tell him that. She said it's the same birthday as America."

"It is, and it's really cool that you get to share a whole birthday with the country!" Fitz said in astonishment. "My birthday was on a Monday this year. I woke up at 6am just to go to some budget meetings," Fitz said hyperbolically disgruntled to make Collin laugh. He actually didn't remember what he had done on his birthday this past year, but any birthday was better than the one he had a few years ago. "How old are you, Collin?"

Collin held up three fingers.

"How old are you?" Collin asked.

"Uh I don't think I have that many fingers to tell you…" Fitz laughed, taking in the pure beauty of how this kid was still able to create laughter even in the trickiest of situations. He reminded him of her. How Olivia could always make him smile even in the toughest positions on the worst of days. Fitz let out a sight hoping that they would be found and he could return to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everybody, thank you so much for the positive reviews! I can't believe all of this. I've honestly had this story in my head for about two years, and finally putting it down on paper (or computer) feels amazing. Seeing all your reviews is fantastic and reassuring! So thank you!**

**Chapter 4**

She was desperate. She knew it was not going to be easy, but three days into this whole ordeal and not even a hint of the missing aircraft, and Liv was desperate.

She approached the door of the house she thought she would never return to and knocked. She waited a few moments, but no one came. Maybe he isn't here, she thought, somewhat relieved. As she turned to walk away, she heard the door open.

"Olivia, I must say this is a surprise."

"Hello dad." Olivia put it bluntly. Sure B613 was gone, but she knew what influence her father still had, the evil that could still spring up in any moment. While she had returned to her traditional Sunday dinners out with her father, they were always accompanied with great caution.

"Please, won't you come in?" He said as he stepped aside from the doorway. Olivia slowly entered and they made their way to the kitchen.

"Wine?" He asked as he pulled out two glasses. "Do I even have to ask?"

Olivia nodded and smirked a little, chiding herself for just approaching a smile. Eli poured the glasses of wine and sat down.

"I'm sorry to hear about your old boyfriend. I assume that's what you're here to talk about."

"You're not sorry," Olivia scoffed.

"You're right. I won't lie." Eli sipped his glass. "This really is rather something though. Air Force One, the mighty eagle of planes, thought to be the safest of all technologies, goes missing. Like the Titanic of the sky." Eli spoke more to himself as he continued nursing his drink.

Olivia stared at him, unsure of how he could be attempting to crack jokes at this moment, if this even counted as a joke.

"Look, I know how you feel about Fitz, I do. But I also know how you feel about this country." She began the speech she had rehearsed in her head on the way over. "Air Force One going missing is a blow to our nation. Don't think of the man, think of the position. If this was any other person, you would be restless until they were found."

"I'm sorry, do you actually want me to be looking for your precious little boyfriend?" Eli sneered.

Olivia took a deep breath. She knew what was coming would be hard, especially now that he positioned Fitz as being her "boyfriend" though he was technically not.

"Yes. Like I said, if it was any other person as President, you would be scrambling. You would be using all your resources to make sure that-"

Eli chuckled interrupting her.

"Dear, I think you're forgetting that if it was any other person as President, I would have an organization to fall back on. But because of your boyfriend and your teamed mission to conspire against me for protecting this nation…for protecting what HE represents, I am frankly all out of resources!"

Eli hadn't expected to raise his voice as loud as he had. He almost felt a little guilty seeing his daughter so distraught.

"Surely, there must be something you can do. People you can send, satellites that only you have access to that you can check?"

"Are you giving me permission to restart B613…" Eli hinted with the whisper of a smile going across his face.

"No! Absolutely not! Not again! I just –" Olivia stifled a slight sob, she would not let him see her cry. She took a deep breath. "I let the man who murdered his son out of prison."

"Olivia…"

"I did. And I knew what the consequences of doing that would be. And right now, I surprisingly don't regret doing it. I just – I just want him back, so I can try to make things right again." Olivia didn't hold back as tears freely streamed down her face.

"So you can put your father back behind bars?" Eli's voice wasn't harsh, it was soft, like he was trying to understand his daughter's motives. He actually couldn't figure out what she was getting at.

"No, I wouldn't. Like I said, I don't regret doing what I did, because right now that man is in a place where he can help find Fitz, and that's all I want. I just need to see him one more time."

Eli let out large breath. He wasn't expecting to see his daughter crumple like she did. He thought he had raised her as a warrior. He thought she would come in here demanding from him and making threats, not emotional pleas. He was ready to turn down all of her threats, but instead she came to him heartbroken. Though Eli hated to admit it, she did have a point. Given everything that had gone on between Eli and Fitz's relationship with his daughter, perhaps he owed him this; owed her this for ruining the one happy relationship she had time and time again.

"Okay." Eli whispered, looking up at his daughter. "There are some things I might still be able to do."

* * *

Fitz returned with Victor with two additional pales of water. Things were not looking bright for the surviving crew, and while Fitz tried to remain optimistic – as a leader he had to – he was secretly beginning to have doubts as well.

"Hey, what's going on?" Fitz asked placing the bucket down and approaching his team of secret service agents who were huddled.

"Mr. President, it's Mr. Beene. He's not doing too well, sir." Daniel answered him. They noticed this morning that he seemed paler than normal, but Fitz insisted that with some rest and hydration he would be fine. "I don't think…" Daniel trailed off not wanting to finish his thought.

Fitz let out a shaky breath. Cyrus, whatever power-hungry animal he could be, was still close to Fitz. He was more of a father figure to him than his own dad. Fitz walked to Cyrus and sat beside him. He really looked ill. With one glance, Fitz knew what Daniel was getting at.

"Hey Cyrus."

Cyrus turned his head over and gave a slight smile to Fitz. It was the first time he had seen Cyrus smile since the tour. Cyrus let out a small chuckle that turned into a grimacing cough.

"You know when I said I had every intention of finishing this ride with you, this wasn't what I had in mind." It was the first time Cyrus had spoken since the crash. His voice was raspy and hoarse, but it was still his voice, and it made Fitz shake.

"Hey now, don't say that. Everything is going to be fine, Cy." Fitz whispered with watery eyes. He didn't know what else to say.

"I…I betrayed you again." Cyrus admitted with a heavy breath.

"What?"

Cyrus tried speaking but each word took all the energy he could muster together.

"The shooting at the Pennsylvania State Capitol. I organized that. I was trying to groom Governor Vargas to be our next president before anyone else could. You were pushing me away." Cyrus slightly cried. "I don't blame you though. I'm a monster."

"No you're not, Cyrus. Governor Vargas would be lucky to have you as his groomer. I mean look what you did with me." Fitz joked. Of course he was angry that Cyrus would go to the extent of organizing a shooting for the sake of power, but Fitz couldn't let himself be angry at Cyrus. Not now.

A few minutes passed with both men just sitting there.

"I'm sorry." Cyrus finally spoke.

"I told you it's fine."

"No, I'm sorry about Olivia." Fitz's ears immediately perked. Did he hear Cyrus right?

"Cyrus, we broke up. That had nothing to do with you. Our relationship had a lot of issues that we couldn't work out."

"But there were so many times I got in the way."

"Liv and I had our own problems. It wouldn't have mattered."

"But you still love her right?"

Fitz looked curiously at Cyrus. Where was this conversation going? Should he admit that not a day goes by where he doesn't think of her? He swallowed and cleared his throat, blinking back his tears.

"Yeah. Yeah, I still love her…"

"Then it matters. I told her once that some men aren't meant to be happy they're meant to be great…I regret that. You deserve to be happy Fitz, you do." Cyrus paused for minute, gasping for more air. "Try to learn from me."

Fitz looked at him.

"I put power over my happiness and lost my true love. Then I tried to persuade you to do the same. Promise me you won't make the mistake I did."

"Okay, I promise." Fitz choked out emotionally.

"Good, because not a day goes by where I don't think about…James…?"

Fitz glanced over at Cyrus. The way he said James wasn't like he was talking about him. It was like he was talking to him. It sounded like he switched to address James, as though James was standing there right in front of him, and Cyrus was questioning what he was seeing.

"Cyrus?" Fitz asked. "Cyrus? Cyrus, come on." Fitz gently shook Cyrus realizing what had happened and watching as his breathing stopped.

"No! No, Cyrus, please!" Fitz cried, but it was no use. Fitz reached his hand over pulled down his eyelids. He almost looked peaceful; like he was getting the first sleep he had in seven years.

"Cy…no…please…" Fitz sobbed into his dear friend's chest.

* * *

**A/N: Ok I'd be lying if I said that I didn't cry while writing this. Sorry for the emotional torture this chapter may have brought. But on the bright side, we've now got Poppa Pope on the case - who would have thought?! Hopefully they'll be found soon... GO BLUE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Good news is coming, I swear! Here's chapter 5. Just as a warning, this chapter's section breaks don't follow chronological events. I just organized the sections as I did for stylistic purposes. I just want to give a warning in case it's a little confusing. **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Olivia was starting her 3rd glass of wine for the evening. As the days carried on she found herself drinking more. It was the only way to numb the pain. She was about to call Abby to get the latest reports from the White House on the hunt for Air Force One when she heard a knock on her door.

She felt a pang in her chest, hoping, just hoping, that maybe it was him, and he had come back to her. Maybe all of this was actually just some nightmare, and he was fine and on the other side of the door waiting for her.

She looked through the peephole and saw her father, swiftly opening the door.

"Myanmar." He said coming through with a thick manila folder.

"What?"

"Myanmar." He handed her the folder. "A large piece of debris seen from a satellite image found in the wilderness of Myanmar."

Olivia gasped. "You mean –"

"Yes. And I think you'll be delighted to know that the soldiers flying overhead reported seeing movement around the debris."

"There are people there right now?"

"I've called in some favors and have my best operating a rescue mission with Ross' guidance and no rogue B613 agents. The mission is being carried out right now as we speak."

Olivia let out a sigh and wiped away the few tears that managed to escape from her eyes. This crisis was coming to a quick close now.

"I've got to get to the White House." Olivia said running toward her shoes. With the mission being underway, Abby may ask her for some help on breaking whatever the end results were to the press.

Olivia turned around to confront her father. "Thank you. I don't know what to - Thank you."

"Consider us even, Olivia." Eli spoke as he walked out the door.

Olivia grabbed her stuff and followed shortly.

* * *

That night Fitz lied awake with Cyrus' last few words replaying in his head. Fitz sighed. He missed his sweet Livvie. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her, and it was painful for him. He quickly came to terms that there would be no getting sleep tonight.

Staring at the stars, he wondered how much longer it would be until help arrived and he could see her again. He had to see her to tell her he still loved her. He had to try to apologize for being the idiot he was and letting her go. He would listen to Cyrus, and he would beg her to take him back, and he wouldn't stop until they worked out their problems, however major they may have been.

He would do that for love. He knew he could never stop loving her. It was like she was the purpose of his whole existence. He was made to love her.

And she – she felt the same way about him, right? Fitz's eyes shot open and his body jerked at the thought of Jake.

He had heard that since their breakup that she had gone back to casually seeing him, and it made Fitz queasy. Not that he had any right to be judging, given all the causal relationships that Fitz had had in the past couple of months.

Fitz tossed to his side. The plane crash had to have changed things, right? Liv wouldn't be with Jake when he's missing, she would be too concerned. Fitz tried to comfort himself before jerking and turning to his other side.

But what if she needed comfort. Maybe her concern drove her to Jake.

Fitz actually felt himself get nauseous thinking of Olivia and Jake being together at the current moment. He felt his head start to race as his chest started to hurt.

He had to get out of here. He had to clear his head. He couldn't stand just laying there with only Olivia and her possible follies with Jake in his head.

He pressed his hand to the bridge of his nose and stood up. Walking away from the group he noticed a shadow approaching him from behind. Fitz stumbled back.

"Whoa, Collin, you scared me." Fitz stared at the boy who had gotten up to follow him. "Look, I just gotta go for a little bit of a walk. You stay here with everyone else. I'll be right back, buddy." Fitz patted Collin's shoulder and the child nodded before turning around and returning to the rest of the sleeping crew.

Fitz started to walk out of the clearing and into the forest. Shaking his head as it began to run with the thoughts of Jake and Liv. He couldn't handle it. He started to pick up the pace.

As he blinked he couldn't rid his mind of the images: Jake and Liv happily in her apartment, while he was stranded and lost. It was all too familiar with him. He began sprinting to run away from the thoughts to try and get himself a physical distance away from his own mind as useless as it was.

Fitz felt his lungs gasping for air but continued to push through. The pain was worth it if it distracted him from thinking about Jake and Liv.

Fitz kept running, chest heaving, as he pushed through the pain that had been plaguing his right leg since he got there until he could no longer feel it anymore. And once he could no longer feel it anymore, his legs gave out from under him.

Fitz tried to turn his neck up to look at the stars once more but his vision became clouded and the edges began to disappear until he was only seeing black with the name "Livvie" left on his lips.

* * *

Olivia frantically paced the perimeter of the sit room.

"Can you give us a status report?" Susan Ross called over the radio to Captain Meyer who was leading the mission.

The transmission came in through the static. "All rescue vehicles have landed, ma'am. We are picking up the survivors."

Olivia nodded. This was good. There were survivors there. Olivia heard through the static of some cheering and some crying, some just overall talking and noise as the survivors were being picked up. She was waiting to hear some sign of the familiar baritone voice she fell in love with.

"Uh chief, there is no sign of Falcon." A voice came in about a minute later. Olivia's face dropped.

"What is the report on him?" Susan demanded, but it was only met with a few seconds of static.

"His Secret Service detail is here. Falcon was with them the whole time. He disappeared when they woke up this morning. They don't know how or where."

Olivia felt her lungs collapse as she started to shutter.

Susan looked at one of her military advisors.

"What's the maximum distance he could have made in the past 6 hours?"

"Well the average human walks at a speed of 3 miles per hour, that gives us an 18 mi radius." Her advisor answered.

"Listen, gather all the survivors on a single craft with a skeleton crew and get them to the nearest clinic. Everyone else there needs to search an 18-mile radius around the base until the President is found. Do you understand?"

A few seconds delay of static followed by a crystal clear, "yes ma'am."

Abby came over and put her arm around Olivia.

"Don't worry. He was with them. He couldn't have made it that far. They'll find him."

Olivia just nodded and turned around. They had to find him. She couldn't get this close to finding him only to lose him again.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone. I hope you enjoy the latest installment. I chose Myanmar as the location intentionally. My thinking behind it being that Myanmar had traditionally been an extremely isolated and secretive country second only to North Korea. Only up until fairly recently have they opened their country up to visitors. I figured given the history of the country's severe isolation and outdated technology that it could serve as a location of the crash. Also please do not worry. Fitz is okay and he is going to be found, he just has to have a conversation with someone real quick...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

He felt a hand rubbing against his neck down to his shoulder and squeezing his bicep. He felt the movement repeated a few more times. Just how he enjoyed to be woken up in the morning by her soft hands. He started to stir at the touch.

"Fitz? Fitz?" She whispered. He moaned at the sound of his name coming from her and gently opened his eyes into the piercing daylight.

She was crouching over him, shaking him awake. "Fitz, honey? Did you fall asleep outside? You have to get up."

Fitz looked at her slightly confused and sat up, rubbing a hand against his brow.

"Hi." She teased at him placing a peck on his lips.

"Hi..." he replied, "What's happening?"

"You passed out, out here. You have to get inside and shower. The kids are going to be here in a half hour."

"The kids are coming?" Fitz asked confused on the entire situation.

"Yes, now get in the shower."

"Are you going to join me?"

"Ooh, you are filthy in more than one way, now." Olivia whispered seductively in his ear, making him tense up. He stood to his feet surprised that he didn't feel anything hurting anymore. Fitz stumbled back, realizing that he was in the backyard of his Vermont house.

"Are you alright, babe?" Olivia asked him concerned with the look on his face.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just had the weirdest dream that I was in a plane crash…" Fitz explained following her inside.

The house was complete. It was exactly how he had planned it. He didn't remember finishing the interior, but she must have taken it up herself as a side project. It looked just as he imagined their dream house would look, and it nearly blew him away.

"Are you going to make that face every time you walk in here?"

"I just can't believe I'm here with you right now." Fitz softly spoke as he brought his nose to her forehead.

"Mmmhmmm…" She mumbled. "Now go shower. The kids will be here soon, and I have to set up. Go!" She ordered pointing him up the stairs.

"Right, sorry." He ran up the stairs saluting her. He loved taking domestic orders from her. It was his little dream come true.

Fitz cleaned himself off and changed into jeans and a casual flannel. He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked the same. Nothing had happened. He blinked slightly confused, but also shook his head dismissing any skeptical thoughts. He was too happy to do any critical thinking.

"Fitz! The kids are here!" He heard her call, and he rushed down the stairs.

"Teddy! Karen! I-" Fitz stopped in his tracks so suddenly he almost fell over. "Gerry…" Fitz said in awe as he stared at his three children all looking up at him.

"Daddy!" Teddy called, running up the stairs and giving his father a hug. Fitz ignored him as he went down the rest of the stairs.

"Hey dad." Karen reached over and gave him a long hug. Fitz couldn't stop staring at Gerry though.

"Hey dad, it's good to see you." Gerry finally came over and hugged his father.

"It's good to see you too." Fitz replied just barely above a whisper. His voice was shaky and he was quite frankly stunned.

Olivia noticed Fitz's change in demeanor.

"Hey Teddy, how about you show me that new Lego set you were talking about? Karen, do you want to come with us?"

"Sure." Karen replied and headed up the stairs with her younger brother.

Fitz was left staring at his eldest son in awe.

"Can you not look at me like that? It's freaking me out."

"What are you doing here?" Fitz asked.

"What do you mean?" Gerry retorted.

"You-You're not supposed to be here…" Fitz looked down hanging his head in shame, knowing that he was the reason he wasn't supposed to be there.

"I think the same can be said for you." Gerry spoke without missing a beat. Fitz looked back up at him, beginning to get a sense of reality.

"This isn't real. None of this is real, is it?" Fitz noticed that there was something kind of hazy and shiny about everything he was seeing.

"No, it's not."

"Am I dead?" Fitz asked point blank, waiting for an answer. Gerry took a deep breath.

"No, not yet."

"I should be." Fitz exhaled.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because…because lying, philandering politicians with a body count on their hands shouldn't be given chance after chance at life while young and innocent teenagers die."

"I guess the world isn't really fair like that." Gerry agreed slightly sulking.

"No, it isn't."

"But unlike me, you are being given another chance. So, you're going to have to leave here."

"No…" Fitz shook his head. "No, I don't want to leave."

"Why not?"

"Because it doesn't hurt here. I-I actually feel happy."

"You can be happy in real life too, you know?"

"No I can't. I blew it. She – Olivia – Liv, she hates me…How can I go back to that? I've lost her."

"That sounds like more of a reason why you have to go back – to make things right with Liv."

"But why do I have to when everything's already okay between us here?"

"Because this isn't real. That isn't Liv. And that wasn't actually Karen and Teddy. But you know you can return to all of them, and make things right. You know that, right?"

"What if I can't? What if it's too late. Gerry, after everything that happened with you, maybe it's just for best if I-"

"No. Believe me when I say that Teddy and Karen need their dad now more than ever. Dad, have a little faith. Liv will forgive you. I did." Gerry said smiling at his dad.

Fitz let out a sob, "Gerry, I'm so sorry…"

"I know, dad, I know." He came over and gave his dad a hug patting him on the back. "But it's okay. You know what you have to do. Will you do it for me?" Gerry asked looking at his dad.

Fitz looked at his beloved son and nodded, tussling his hair with his hand. "I don't want to leave you."

"I know…but you can't leave them also."

Fitz sighed.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Fitz gave his son another bear hug breathing him in one last time. He kept his eyes to the floor. He couldn't look at his son and walk away. So he kept his eyes to the floor as he walked toward the front door of the Vermont house he dreamed about and walked out the door into a glowing light.

* * *

"Liv. Liv." He muttered in his semi-conscious state. He heard voices around him and saw a multitude of silhouettes.

"Mr. President, you will live. Stay with us, sir!"

Fitz groaned at the blinding light above him. "I…need…Liv." He wheezed out to no avail, as a group of medics secured him. Realizing there wasn't much he could do, Fitz let himself close his eyes once more.

* * *

Meanwhile in DC, Susan Ross and her team were listening to the radio intensely. The room fell completely silent after hearing that they had found Falcon. Olivia brought her sleeve to her face wiping away the sweat, waiting for some sort of confirmation.

"Ma'am," they heard Meyer over the radio followed by a long pause. "Ma'am this is the former Delta zero nine. We are officially changing call signs to Air Force One. The Falcon is secured! We are enroute to the Singapore General Hospital!" Meyer joyously cried.

The entire room erupted in cheers and applause. They had secured the President. Olivia fell back into her chair, letting out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Olivia covered her face with her hand. She did not want any more people to see her cry.

"Olivia?" Olivia looked up at Abby. "Olivia, you should go to Singapore…"

"Abby. I can't. He's fine, and I'm good with that…but we –" Olivia was trying to look for some excuse. She was glad that Fitz was found, but now she had to come back to the reality that they were not together.

"I'm going to need someone there to report to me…for the purpose of the press?" Abby suggested as a cover. Olivia looked at her kindly.

"You're right." She sniffled.

"Olivia, go to him."

Olivia smiled, as she got out of her chair, ready to plan her trip to Singapore.

* * *

**A/N: Alright! The Falcon is secure! Good thing because now we can finally get to bringing Liv and Fitz back together. Also, I learned that Air Force One is not the name of a specific plane, but rather the call sign used for any plane that the President boards, which is why we have the captain changing his name to Air Force One to signify that the President was on board.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews. Here is the next chapter. There is uhh..there might be a little twist you'll see here when it comes to what happened to Fitz, which is where I really want this story to go. But don't worry guys, we're finally going to have our Olitz moments, and a ton coming up in the next chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

It took almost an entire day, but Olivia finally made her way to the Singapore General Hospital. Susan Ross had warned the security team ahead of time, and thanks to her she was able to arrive on Fitz's privately secured floor without any hassle. Liv was thankful to see Fitz's lead agent sitting on a bench in the hallway.

"Daniel!" She ran to greet him. "Oh my god! Are you alright?"

"Just a broken arm and some ribs ma'am, but I'm fine."

"How is he?"

"Not too good, ma'am. He got it a lot worse than all of us thought. It didn't really make sense. While we were stranded he seemed completely fine…other than his shoulder really…but he kept pushing that he was fine…I swear ma'am if I had known…" Daniel muttered under his breath ashamed that he had almost let the President die. "But he'll be glad you're here, ma'am. Some of the officers said that he was calling for you when they found him."

Olivia's heart shattered.

"Oh." She gasped. "Is he?"

"No. He's not awake, but he's alive!" Daniel emphasized to try and make Olivia feel better. "That's his doctor coming down now, he probably has more answers than I could give you." Daniel pointed to a tall, lean man in a lab coat heading down the corridor.

"Ms. Pope?" He said approaching her. He had been given notice that she was coming, and her relationship with the President was global news when they were dating, so he had known whom to look for. "I'm Dr. Menon."

"Nice to meet you Dr. Menon. I was just trying to learn more about Fi-the President's condition. If you could give me a rundown that I can report back to Washington, that would be fantastic."

Dr. Menon looked at Olivia a little skeptically, as did Daniel. Neither of them truly believed she was only there as a matter of business, no matter how she tried to frame it.

"Well Ms. Pope, the right side of his body seemed to have taken the worst of the impact, likely due to the angle the plane had crashed at is what we believe."

Olivia took a breath and shot up a silent prayer, thankful that he was left handed.

"And given his past history of brain injuries, his head was our first priority. He has a pretty severe traumatic brain injury that we are going to want to keep an eye on, but it's not as bad as compared to the trauma from his birthday gala years ago. However repeated injury to the head is never good, There is still quite a lot of swelling in his brain, which might impact how quickly he will wake up after his surgery. It could also impact how he recovers from the surgery so we're going to keep him under observation for some time. It won't be easy, but he should be able to bounce back from that."

"Surgery? What other injuries does he have?" Olivia asked.

"He came in with a dislocated should that we popped back in place, and some cracked ribs, one of his lungs was punctured by the splintered ribs, but we were able to repair it. He's going to be in pain for some time, which is why we have him hooked to pain meds and antibiotics. Well the antibiotics are a precaution to fight against any potential infection…"

Olivia realized the doctor's long explanation was nothing short of a distraction. He was deflecting. There was something he wasn't telling her.

"What else?" She demanded. She needed answers and was taking no prisoners.

"Well…uh you see, he also came in with a broken hip."

"Okay…" Something about the way doctor spoke told her there was something seriously wrong.

"So we had to conduct a hip replacement…which was successful! But…"

"But what?"

"Well ma'am a hip fracture is a serious condition, and when you don't get help right away it can lead to complications…"

Olivia's mind went blank. She heard every word that the doctor had said but only managed to process a few key words as they went through her ears while the others seemed muffled in comparison. "DVT," "blood clot," "gangrene," and finally "amputate."

"No…" Olivia took a step back. "He's…he-" She couldn't breath. She was trying to make sense of the new information that had just been dumped on her.

"Liv…He's okay." Daniel said, putting a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. It was the first time he had called her by her first name, but in times like this he found it suitable to cross the line.

"I need to see him," Olivia declared. The doctor led her to his room.

* * *

Liv thought she knew what to expect after seeing him in a hospital bed all those years ago, but as it turned out, she was not prepared. He looked so small and helpless, violently pale, hooked up to several machines and IV lines.

When they entered she was greeted with his left side, which aside from the bruising and cuts looked fairly normal. As she approached she saw his right arm in a sling and remains of his leg, now ending at his thigh.

She let out a sob.

"Fitz…" her breath hitched. "How long until he's up?"

"With the current level of swelling, my guess is two to four days. I'll leave you alone." Dr. Menon said as he walked toward the door.

"And I'll be on guard just outside," Daniel agreed, leaving Olivia alone with Fitz.

She pulled a chair up to his bedside, and grabbed his left hand.

"Fitz? It's me. Listen, I'm right here, okay? And I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here this time." Liv cried. She picked up his hand and placed delicate kisses into it. She reached up and caressed his swollen cheek.

"Take all the time you need to rest. Just come back to me. It's okay, as long as you come back to me. Please! I - there's so much I still need to say. So it's fine to be asleep for now, but you have to return, because…because I love you."

* * *

She sobbed the first he coded, and she sobbed the second time. She thinks she cried the third and fourth time, but it was beginning to become a habit she was used to. Each time she was convinced was his last, no one could be given so many chances. But he managed and he continued to return to her.

She never left his side, holding his hand and whispering sweet nothings into his ear in hopes that it would bring him back. She made him promises that could only be kept if he woke up.

She looked at him adoringly, focused on the beeping of his heart and watching his chest rise and fall with his breath. They had just taken him off of the ventilator, now able to breath on his own. He seemed to be doing better today; maybe today would be the day. But she didn't want that thought to harass her for the rest of her time, because she thought that almost everyday.

Her phone started to ring.

"I'll be right back." She pecked his cheek and moved to a corner to answer the phone as though he was asleep and she didn't want to wake him.

"Liv?" Mellie was on the other end. "How is he? When is he getting discharged? What are the doctors saying?"

"He's…he's not good Mellie." They had released to the public that his condition was critical, but the media was taking it more as a heroic tale of a President who defied the odds of injury and will manage to survive. They couldn't imagine portraying it in any other light.

"Look, Mellie, I hate to say this, but you might want to think about sending the kids here. You too, if you want." Olivia wasn't going to deny Mellie the chance to say goodbye. Their relationship may have had a ton of low points, but they were still married for twenty years.

"Liv, you can't be serious. He can't be-"

"I'm serious."

"Okay…"

"That's it? You don't want to talk about the campaign."

"Liv, what does it matter? If he dies, there is no campaign."

Mellie had a point. If Susan Ross became the official President, then Mellie would be running against the incumbent in a primary, which was practically unheard of. It would reflect negatively on the party and Mellie would be forced to drop.

"Mellie, I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. This shouldn't really matter compared to everything else going on, right?" Mellie tried to sound reasonable. She knew that Fitz's life was at stake.

"I know how important this was for you. You've spent your whole life working toward this. This was your dream. It's okay to be a little selfish sometime and mourn your dream." Olivia wanted to show Mellie that it was okay to express herself.

"Mourn my dream alongside mourning the father of my children. I don't know if those can be comparable. Olivia, I'm sorry for you. I know this can't be easy."

"It's fine, Mellie. I've actually got to go. They're checking his vitals." She lied, she didn't want to expose an emotional breakdown in front of Mellie of all people.

She marched toward Fitz's bed.

"Okay, listen up! I've already told you that you can't die on me, but you don't seem to be listening to that. How many times do you expect me to just sit here and you watch you helplessly?!" She shouted.

"You promised," she balled. "You promised me after you were shot that you wouldn't almost die again. Why would you lie to me like that, Fitz? I thought you loved me?!"

She realized how insane she sounded yelling for something out of both of their control, but she couldn't contain herself.

"Do you no longer love me, Fitz? Is that why you think you can get away with it? Because we broke up?! Well, I have news for you! That's too bad, because I am still in love with you!" She crumbled onto the bed beside him, lightly placing her hand across his chest.

"I never stopped loving you, Fitz. I need you like I need my next breath. Remember the rose garden? 'You own me, you control me.'" She slightly chuckled to herself at the memory. "'I love you. I'm in love with you. You're the love of my life.'"

She looked at Fitz and wiped her tears that had leaked onto his face.

"You don't get to leave me like this. You said we were in this together. We still are. I love you Fitz, and we'll be in this together for the rest of our lives…" she cried.

Tucking her head into the crook of his neck, she let her tears fall freely, only stopping when she was sure she felt a twitch.

She popped up and felt his fingers beginning to wiggle as he started to stir.

"Fitz! Fitz! That's it, baby! I'm right here." She stroked his cheek, then she immediately started stroking the side of his neck down to his bicep, just as she knew he secretly loved. His eyes began to flutter open.

"Come on, Fitz. Just open your eyes…" she urged. Finally his eyes shot open, tired and bloodshot, despite the amount of sleep he had gotten.

He let out a soft groan, and Olivia cupped his face to let him know he was okay.

"It's alright Fitz, you're safe. You're with me."

Fitz looked at Olivia in the eye. His blank expression concerned her. She had no idea what type of state he was in mentally, and she was frightened.

All of Olivia's doubts were cast aside when she finally heard him utter the one word that had meant everything to her – even now, after everything that happened.

"Hi." He breathed hoarsely. His eyes were hurt and tired, but soft and sincere. And at that moment, she knew they would be okay.

"Hi."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Wow I'm loving all the reviews from the last chapter. Thank you all so much for encouraging words. Finally we have our Olitz back together, but it won't be easy (don't worry, Olitz endgame I swear!). At least we've got a little Olitz hospital fluff in this chapter. **

The tests were taking longer than Olivia had thought. It was not long after Fitz woke up that his room became a circus of doctors and nurses. They had taken him back to run some tests, and now Olivia was left waiting for him to come back all again.

She walked toward the window of the room and pulled her phone out of her bag to shoot Abby a text letting her know he was awake. Olivia had sent Huck and Quinn to take her place at the White House and help Abby with controlling the press. She then informed Mellie. She was glad and so thankful that Karen and Teddy would not have to endure another heartbreaking loss.

She heard the door open and whisked around to see Fitz's bed being wheeled back in.

"Dr. Menon," Olivia greeted glancing over to see Fitz, once again unconscious. "Is he okay?"

"Yes, he's fine. Just really tired. The meds he's on are going to leave him pretty out of it and disoriented for a while. Expect him to be pretty in and out for the next week or so."

Olivia nodded looking over at her precious sleeping Fitz. Despite his weak frame, he still had an angelic glow to him. She went to his bedside and began stroking the side of his head, running her fingers through his curls.

"Ms. Pope, like I said, he's going to be disoriented for a time, so it might be beneficial to have someone he's familiar with, like yourself, here to help him come to terms with what happened."

"He doesn't know?" Olivia asked.

"We didn't really get a chance to explain much. It's often best to explain these situations slowly." The doctor explained. Olivia nodded. She had no trouble whatsoever staying by Fitz's side. She was already planning on doing it.

"Vice President Ross was wondering how much longer until he can be transferred back to the United States?" Olivia continued brushing the side of his head.

"Well he's stable and responded well to all of our tests, so we could honestly transfer him whenever suits best starting tomorrow."

"It might be better to do it, real soon." Olivia suggested. "While he's asleep and pretty much unaware. I don't know how willing he'll be to fly once he realizes…" Olivia trailed off hoping the doctor got the hint.

"I understand and couldn't agree more. I'll have some nurses draft up the necessary paperwork." Dr. Menon said and left the room.

Olivia took her phone out and dialed Abby.

"How is he?" She answered.

"Good. He's going to be okay. He's really out of it and doesn't know what happened, but he's going to b fine." Olivia took a breath. "The doctor said we can transfer him back to the US whenever. I think its best if we do it now before he comes to terms with the trauma." Olivia explained.

"Say no more, I'm on it. Susan and I have already been talking and were creating a plan for his treatment at John Hopkins."

"Thank you, Abby."

"It's my pleasure. I'll send you all the details. We'll try and get him out of Singapore tomorrow night."

* * *

Olivia had made the right call transferring him back right away. He woke up a few times on the plane, but was far too disoriented to register that he was on a plane flying once again. Each time he woke up with a slight jolt, and a few slurred sentences, but was quickly put back at ease by Olivia who soothed him back to sleep.

His room was quickly set up at John Hopkins' Hospital. Abby had organized a private floor and a suite for him with a private bath attached. Olivia finally got to enjoy her first shower in about 6 days, and it felt miraculous.

The news reports announced that President Grant had returned to the United States and was expected to make a full recovery, and his approval ratings only continued to soar alongside Susan Ross' who would remain President until Fitz was discharged.

Olivia sat by his bedside while he rested, holding his left hand. His right was still in a sling, but it was going to be taken off in the next week or so. She rubbed her thumb along the back of his hand humming a sweet song while her other hand tried to clear the sweat from his brow.

He wasn't having a pleasant dream, she could tell. His breathing was more rapid than usual and the sweat was more intense. She knew that this was only going to get worse before it got better.

Fitz's eye darted opened as his body jerked with staggered breathing trying to catch his breath.

"Hey Fitz. It's okay, you're okay." She reassured him. His breathing went back to normal and he tightened his grip on her hand. He stayed awake and blinked a few times.

"Livvie?"

"Yes, it's me. Do you know where you are?" She had been trying to ease him back into reality. She wasn't sure how she would break the news to him, but she needed somewhere to start.

He paused and took a few breaths trying to sort out his mind.

"Mmmm….hospital." He finally said, speaking a little slower than usual.

"Mmhmmm," Olivia nodded. "Do you remember what happened?" She asked, stroking the side of his face and placing her hand under his now-bearded chin and tilting it up toward her.

"I…" He started but then looked at her confused. She could tell he was trying to recall everything that happened, and his face looked a little strained trying to search for answers.

"It's alright Fitz if you don't remember."

"No…" He breathed. "…the plane…" He finally spoke, still exhausted he was trying to keep his speech to a minimum.

Olivia just nodded a response. A moment later she replied.

"Yes, there was a plane crash…"

"Cyrus?" He asked, tears welling in his eyes.

"No Fitz, I'm sorry. He didn't make it." She hadn't realized that she started crying also when Fitz said his name.

Fitz's lip quivered as he let out a silent sob.

"Shhh…Fitz…it's alright. I've got you." She reached over and brought his head to her chest, rubbing his back.

Together they let all their tears finally shed. It was an all too familiar feeling being in each other's arms. Yes they mourned for Cyrus, but Olivia couldn't help but feel that they mourned for all they had lost since last Christmas as well.

She finally heard Fitz's sniffles die down and his breathing return to a normal, deep pace. She looked down to see he was fast asleep, and gently leaned him against his pillow, and kissed him goodnight.

* * *

Olivia awoke to pale blue eyes staring back at her.

"Good morning." She said, stretching her arms. "I see you're up before me. Sleep well?"

He gave her a small playful smile that made her laugh. She fell asleep lying next to him, she didn't even have to ask.

"I was thinking we could watch a movie today, if you've got the energy to remain awake for two hours?" She slightly teased. "I've asked the staff and they've got both of your favorites, 'To Kill a Mockingbird' and 'Raiders of the Lost Ark.'"

Fitz stifled a small chuckle; he seemed a little glad for the first time in a while.

"Which one?" Liv said holding up both DVDs.

Using his good arm Fitz, simply pointed to her. In all honesty he didn't want to watch a DVD, he just wanted to watch her. Her beauty alone could keep Fitz entertained for hours on end, and he would enjoy watching her than any of his favorite movies. But he didn't think he had the energy or capability to explain that.

"You want me to decide?" Liv looked at both DVDs. "Well, how about we go with 'To Kill a Mockingbird.'" Olivia popped the movie into the DVD player.

"To Kill a Mockingbird" played, but Fitz only had eyes for her, taking her in as she reacted to one of his favorite movies. When she was in the White House they never got to experience casual movie nights together, either one of them was far too busy. To Fitz this was like a little piece of couple normalcy, and he was craving it.

"You're missing it." She said and put her hand on his cheek. His bruising had been going down and he was starting to appear a normal again.

He leaned in to her touch and closed his eyes. He loved the feeling of Liv's hands on his skin. He didn't think he was going to have another chance to feel them. He tried to mutter something about how much he missed her, but his mind started getting cloudy again. Those damn painkillers were really doing a number on him.

Olivia paused the DVD.

"Not in the mood, huh?" She asked. And he slightly shook his head the best he could.

"That's alright. Just rest and go back to sleep. I'll still be here."

Fitz tried to talk back, but the sleep took over him.

* * *

_"__We're going in for an emergency landing!"_

_"Mayday! Mayday! This Air Force One! We're in trouble! Do you read?"_

_"We've lost all contact!"_

_"This is Air Force One to base! Do you read? We're in serious trouble here! We need help!_

_"Prepare to touch down!"_

_"Mayday!"_

_"Brace for impact!"'_

_Followed by an assortment of screams and cries. _

Fitz jolted awake, panting for breath. Feeling a hand reach over and wipe him, he jerked his head to the side much too fast for what his body was used to.

"Ahh…" he cringed, trying to set his head right.

"Fitz, are you okay?" She said quickly rubbing his neck right in the spot where it hurt. He let out a relieved sigh.

"Sorry…"

"You're fine."

"What…what happened?"

"You want to know?"

"How bad was it? The accident?"

"Six deaths in all." Olivia explained.

"My head really hurts." Fitz mumbled.

"I'll have the nurses up your pain meds. It was to be expected. You got a pretty bad from concussion from everything."

"What else?" Fitz smirked slightly.

Olivia wasn't sure how to continue. He was beginning to get more aware, and she would have to break the news to him sooner than later.

"You've got a dislocated shoulder and some broken ribs. It injured one of your lungs, but they repaired it in surgery."

"Mhmmm…"

"And you broke your hip also; had to get a hip replacement." She finished explaining the injuries.

"Makes me feel old," Fitz laughed. "That's it?"

Olivia stayed silent. She didn't know how to respond. Fitz hadn't had the strength to move his leg, or lack thereof, and the painkillers he was on practically made his whole body feel numb, like all his limbs were detached regardless. Soon he would learn about his leg, but Olivia wasn't sure if now would be the best time to tell him, so she just remained silent.

"It could be worse." He mumbled sleepily. "I love you, Livvie." He stammered out as he drifted back to sleep.

Olivia let him fall asleep. She didn't regret the decision not to tell him. He finally looked a little more peaceful as he laid back, relaxed, and it warmed her heart. But with each passing hour that he rested, he was only getting closer to learning the truth, and his unknown reaction on how he would respond is what frightened Olivia the most.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Do you think Olivia should have told Fitz or did she make the right call but not telling him the full truth right away? What will Acting President Susan Ross mean for Mellie Grant? What will happen to Collin? (I realize these are a lot of questions, but I promise I will answer everything in this story in the chapters to come, just stick with me folks!)**


	9. Chapter 9

"Mmmm….good morning." He said brightly looking at her. His eyes seemed more clear and his voice more stable.

"Good morning."

"You're not going to give me a good morning kiss? I almost died, you know?" He gave a lopsided grin.

Olivia went over and gave him a kiss, it was the first real kiss they had shared since they were together. She felt his tongue graze hers as he deepened into the kiss. She followed suit, but quickly pulled back.

"I see someone is doing a lot better."

"Well I was, until you stopped me." Fitz raised his eyebrows at her. He woke up pretty pleasantly this time around without any nightmares, and he was supposed to be getting the sling off of his arm today. And with waking up to her beauty this morning, he had no reason to be complaining.

"Haha. Nice try. I think maybe we should shave that beard." Olivia grazed her hand across the hair on his jaw line.

"You don't find my stubble sexy?" His baritone voice was almost too much for her.

"Oh no, believe me I do. But I also find it prickly."

"Ok fine, I'll ask them for a shaving kit once I get this off my arm." Fitz said referring to his sling.

"You don't want me to shave it for you?" Olivia hinted seductively.

"I didn't think you were offering." Fitz looked at her. This was something he had dreamed of her doing - a little piece of domestic life that he had had erotic fantasies about. Olivia gave him a rather lustful look. "Shit Livvie, please do…"

"I'll be right back." Liv assured him and left out the door.

Fitz let out a deep breath. He couldn't believe he was there with her. Obviously they would have to have a talk at some point once he was discharged, but it seemed they were going to be okay.

With only a year and a couple of months left in his presidency, he already imagined the life he had long been planning with Olivia. He pictured them in their Vermont home, officially done with the Washington drama. They would go on weekly hikes together taking in the picturesque landscape of Vermont. They could ride their bikes down the main road of Rutland. They could spend all their afternoon chasing little ones around in the front yard.

Fitz laughed to himself slightly. He didn't talk to Liv about having kids while they were together, but the two babies in Vermont was still part of his dream. He already imagined them having the most perfect kids, giving them piggyback rides and playing baseball in the park. For the first time in a while, he felt everything was finally coming together quite well.

He heard Olivia come back through the door, and greeted her with pleasant eyes.

"You ready?" She said as she applied the foam to his face.

"Oh yeah."

"You trust me?"

"You know I do." Fitz replied. Ever since he's been in the hospital, she had been by his side. Whatever doubts he had originally had, had now been cast aside. It didn't make up for the hurt of the past that they would need to discuss, but he trusted her.

"Good."

She dragged the razor across his cheek, mindful of some of the cuts he had that were still scabbing. He tilted his head so she could reach under his chin and swallowed hard as she worked her way down his neck, mindful of his protruding Adam's apple. Fifteen minutes later she brought a clean towel to his face to wipe him up.

"You look good as new." She chided. Fitz let out a laugh as his left hand reached up to feel his smooth jaw.

"Glad I'm good enough to kiss you now."

Olivia leaned down and kissed him once again. His left hand wrapped around the back of her neck to try and get her as close as possible. Olivia stopped midway wary of his increasing heart rate.

"Ooh, I think I might have missed a spot." She barked sarcastically.

"You tease…" Fitz laughed as he restarted and grabbed her top lip.

This time Fitz pulled away.

"Lay with me?"

"What? No Fitz. I can't you're-"

"No not like that. Just actually lay with me. Lay next to me. Let me hold you. Please, Livvie, let me hold you." He pleaded with some tears stemming in his eyes. It has been so long since he had held her, and he needed this.

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Come on, I'll make room." Fitz offered and using his left arm he shifted his body more toward the side. The movement only let his upper body move while his lower body remained in the center of the bed, lying somewhat diagonally. He grunted a little bit at the pain but continued.

"Fitz don't." She ordered.

"It's fine." He said masking his pain. He then went to move his legs to get his lower body to the side when he felt something was a little off.

"What the?" He could feel and move his left leg perfectly fine, but his right leg felt strange to him. It didn't feel strange to him, he couldn't feel it at all.

"Fitz." Olivia looked at him pleadingly. Now was the time.

Fitz tried to move once more.

"Liv, I can't feel my right leg!" He panicked. He reached his hand to his leg when he felt it touch straight to the hospital mattress. "What is?! Liv!" He yelled completely frightened. Fit'z shot up, sitting for the first time and seeing the lower half of his body.

"Fitz! Please, Fitz listen to me!" She begged grabbing his hand back at his bedside.

"Liv! My leg!" He yelled panicked.

"Fitz, I know. Listen to me, this is going to be hard to hear but I need you to listen to me."

His breathing was going rapid again, and she could see on the monitors that his heart rate was going up. A nurse would be here in a matter of seconds to sedate him before it got dangerously high.

"Fitz, your broken hip gave you deep vein thrombosis. It's a blood clot you get in your leg. When they found you it had already had some devastating effects and it was too late to fix it. Fitz, they had no other choice. Fitz, are you hearing me?"

"What?! No! No! You're lying! This isn't- This isn't real! This isn't actually happening!" Fitz yelled.

A nurse came in through the door to check on the commotion. They had sedated him in order to get him to calm down. Olivia explained to the nurses and the doctors all that had happened, and explained the reason for Fitz's freak out.

When Fitz woke up he was slightly groggy, but was taken out of the room to be fitted for a prosthetic. Now that he was up to speed and more aware, the doctor thought it would be a good idea. His limb had healed enough to be fitted and the doctors wanted to try and get him back to normal as soon as possible. In order to do so, he would need a prosthetic to start physical therapy.

* * *

When he returned from his fitting, Olivia noticed that the sling was off of his arm.

"How was it?" Olivia asked him. He just let out a breath.

"I see that the sling is off. How's your shoulder?" Olivia tried to ask him.

"Fine." He said bluntly. "Olivia, why didn't you say anything earlier…"

"Fitz, I didn't want you to freak out." She explained.

"Because keeping it from me made that any different!" He shot back snidely.

"Fitz, you were just starting to get back to your personality, I didn't want to just dump everything on you. I…I thought that it would be best for you to hear about everything slow and spread out. Maybe it wasn't for the best, but I thought it would be better for you."

"It wasn't!" he shouted. Just this morning he had envisioned a life with her where they would be running after their kids and going on hikes together. Now, none of that was possible. He let his thoughts run wild and his dreams get the best of him. He couldn't give her the life she would want, the life they dreamed together. He let out a loud sigh.

"Olivia, I think you should go."

"Fitz, no. Don't you dare."

He turned his head away from her. He couldn't bear to look at her as he broke her heart.

"Please Olivia, just go. It's for the best. You shouldn't even be here. We're not even together anymore, remember?"

Like a slap to the face, Olivia let out a small whimper. She didn't need any reminding. Without another word, she grabbed her bag and went out the door.

* * *

**A/N: A little bit of a shorter chapter this time around, and some hard drama. I just like to end the chapters on dramatic notes. I'm going to upload the next one super soon! So you guys won't be left with this for long. I'll try to get Chapter 10 up by tomorrow. **


	10. Chapter 10

Fitz woke up the following Tuesday morning dreading the start to his physical therapy. It's not that he didn't want to start walking. He did. All he wanted was for things to go back to normal, and obviously physical therapy was going to be a huge part of that. He just still wasn't emotionally ready to learn how to walk all over again. He was still grappling with the fact that he had lost his leg. It all seemed so surreal to him. His life was over. He knew that it wasn't actually the end, but it kind of felt like it. Eight years of sweat and policy debate, and this is what would define his legacy…losing a leg while in office, becoming disabled.

His nurse Jane came in to greet him with a pretty tall and bulky gentleman following her. Fitz guessed on his age that he appeared in his early - maybe mid - thirties, and took a special liking to his extremely casual getup of a blue tracksuit.

"Mr. President, are you ready to start your physical therapy today?" Fitz simply nodded, he just wanted to get all of this over with and go back to running the country for the next year or so, and then disappear out of the public eye. He had had enough of everything.

"This is your PT Henry Richardson."

"Hello, it's an honor, sir," Henry reached over to shake the President's hand. Fitz was already displeased with the way he had called him "sir." It felt sort of mocking to be addressing him with such a powerful title while he was helpless in a hospital bed. This was going to be a long day.

"Please, call me Fitz," he grumbled.

"Okay, Fitz."

Fitz wasn't expecting that. Usually when he used that line with the nurses everyone he spoke to always insisted that he be addressed as "sir" or "Mr. President." And since he was never really in a mood to continue such banter, he would just drop it there. He didn't think Henry would just come to terms with addressing him by his first name so easy.

"I heard your new leg just arrived," Fitz cringed whenever he heard "new leg" it made him feel more like a machine than a person. "How about these nurses here will help you with putting it on, and then I'll meet you down in the PT room, so we can begin our first lesson."

"Sounds good." Fitz spoke monotonously.

Henry left the room to set up for Fitz's first PT lesson, while the nurses came back in with his artificial leg. The nurses tried to excite Fitz by reveling at his prosthetic. It was the best that money could come by. Fitz had one of his most trusted advisors do all the necessary research. It was a fairly new device that thanks to advancements in technology could actually move through thought alone. He tried to understand it as his advisor explained it to him. It was something where the remaining in tact neurons that were still in his leg could still send electrical signals to a series of sensors built into the prosthetic device that causes the artificial joints to move. Basically all Fitz had to do was think about moving, and it would move. The technology had been developed to mimic one's exact gait, but it would still take a lot of getting used to, as adjustments would be needed.

Jane wheeled Fitz down the hall despite his complaints to wheel himself and met Henry who was preoccupied setting up an old TV.

"Well I'll leave you to it." Jane said smiling at Daniel who asserted he remain in the room at the time.

"Whoa! What have they got on you?!" Henry exclaimed turning around and staring at Fitz's prosthetic. It made him a little self-conscious. "Is that one of those robot computer legs?

"Um yeah, it's bionic." Fitz said, using the word his advisor told him to describe it.

"Wow bionic limbs…You mean like in _Star Wars_?" Henry said bursting with excitement.

"Yeah, I guess like in _Star Wars_." Fitz laughed, amused himself with the excitement that was taking over Henry.

"I read about those online, I didn't know they were on the market yet."

"Well they're not really available. This thing cost me a fortune."

"How much was it? Did it cost you an arm and a leg?" Henry laughed. "Too soon?"

Fitz actually found himself laughing pretty hard at Henry's remark.

"No, that was actually pretty good," Fitz praised.

"Alright Master Skywalker," Henry said sarcastically. "I feel a little bad to force you to watch this VHS tape from the 90s when you've got such a futuristic device on you, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to start with the standard protocol."

Henry popped the tape into the VCR. In traditional 90's fashion, a cheesy theme song appeared with the screen full of grainy images and static. A woman appeared front and center of the camera.

"_Hello, if you're watching this that means you are probably going through your own traumatic limb loss. It may be hard to lose a limb, it's like losing a friend._" Fitz rolled his eyes, he wasn't quite sure how much more of this he could take, and this was just day one. "_Coming to terms with an amputation is difficult and each person possesses his or her own challenges. The key is to not think of these as challenges, but as opportunities to make yourself stronger._"

"What a bunch of bull, am I right?" Fitz heard Henry whisper right beside him. "How about we just screw the standard protocol so we can get started with overcoming these 'opportunities,'" Henry said with air quotes. Fitz just chuckled a response.

"Okay, before we can begin any kind of movement, it's important we situate our balance first and foremost." Henry looked over toward Daniel. "Excuse me…?"

"Daniel!" He proclaimed and ran over toward Henry and Fitz.

"Alright, now we're going to get you up, and all you have to do is just stand there okay? Daniel and I are going to be here on either side of you incase you fall over, Skywalker." Fitz adored the new nickname. Daniel and Henry lifted Fitz and got him on his two feet. He stood there for some time getting used to the feeling and even swaying a little bit side to side to test that he could support himself.

"No need to show off!" Henry sarcastically spat.

"Says the guy who's walking." Fitz shot back.

"Touché."

For the next exercise, Henry put Fitz between parallel bars so he could use his upper body to support himself if need be. He then got a small tennis ball and placed it on the floor.

"Your goal here is to roll the tennis ball with your left foot, while using your right leg to balance." Fitz followed suit, using the bars next to him for support. Eventually Henry tried to lean Fitz away from the bars and get him balancing on one leg on his own. Fitz tried, but he couldn't make any progress.

"Careful, sir!" Daniel rushed to help Fitz right before he fell over. After several more attempts Fitz grew frustrated.

"Forget it!"

"Maybe we should call it a day, it has been a while." Daniel suggested.

"No, not yet, we're not going to end until you nail this." Henry insisted.

"I'm tired, let's just end it for today." Fitz really wanted to just be done.

"Nope, not until you conquer this opportunity." This set Fitz off.

"Oh my god! Will you stop with the sunshine and rainbows shit!" Fitz barked. "This isn't an opportunity! This is a limitation in more ways than just physical! I've seen the news. The media has already been going on about my procedure for days, speculating what this means for the rest of my term, because that's all that matters." Fitz stopped to take a deep breath and tried to calm down to no avail. "My entire life I have worked toward helping others and making a difference in the world, and now I'm just limited to this disability, this restriction. It would have been one thing if it were a constraint physically, but now to my legacy also! So please, explain to me how any part of this is an opportunity?" Fitz's voice boomed with frustration against Henry. Fitz started the day liking Henry and his "real" attitude; he couldn't see how Henry was having trouble realizing the hard, bitter truth, of Fitz's reality. Fitz paused for a while until he finally heard Henry chide in.

"You want to talk about restrictions? When my little brother lost his leg, he didn't have the country's best hospital at his beck and call. He sure as hell didn't get to spend half a million dollars on a robot leg. No, all he had was a bare minimum metal shaft, and a pair of crutches to work with." Henry's voice was raw with emotion, and Fitz realized he struck a nerve. "But you know what he said to me the first time I saw him after his operation, when he was still wheelchair bound and we were trying to figure out how to afford a prosthetic - because even with insurance those things are expensive – he said, 'how lucky am I to be given another chance at life.'"

The room fell silent and Daniel backed away, turning slightly red. Fitz felt like a jackass.

"Henry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean – I –" Fitz stammered. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but how did he -"

"Serving his country in West Angola."

Fitz's heart dropped to his stomach, he felt a wave of nausea bringing him back to the time he had declared war and gave into terrorists' demands.

"God, I am so sorry, Henry…" Fitz hung his head in shame.

"Don't be sorry for yourself, be productive." Henry quoted, picking up the tennis ball and placing it back down. "It's better for everyone that way."

Fitz gave off a minimal hint of a smile and went to work once again. After about fifteen additional minutes he had finally mastered the ball rolling exercise. Satisfied with his progress for day one, Henry dismissed Fitz and followed him as he wheeled himself back to his bed.

"Hey Henry, I'm sorry for blowing up at you like that earlier. You didn't deserve that. I was just angry and frustrated, and I let that take over me and snapped." Fitz thought about Olivia. "I think I have a bad habit of doing that sometimes."

"No need to apologize. I'm looking forward to being the target of your berating in the weeks to come." Henry joked and approached the door.

"For what it's worth, Skywalker," Henry said peaking his head around. "You're not the first President with a disability. FDR was paralyzed from the waist down, and he's remembered for a lot more than just sitting in a wheelchair." Henry began to turn around again.

"Henry, wait!" Fitz called out before Henry left the doorway. "Your brother? What's he doing, now? How has he recuperated with…everything?"

"He got a job after being honorably discharged and was able to afford a better leg after some saving. He actually ran his first marathon just last weekend." Henry smiled.

"When you see him again, please thank him for his service for me."

"Yes sir. Force be with you, Skywalker." Henry shot back while making the unfitting Star Trek hand symbol and walked out into the hallway. Fitz just laughed and rolled his eyes. Maybe working with Henry wouldn't really be as bad as he originally thought.

* * *

Olivia stormed into Mellie's new campaign offices, to many people's surprise.

"Olivia, I didn't know you were coming back here." Marcus greeted her.

"Yep, well I'm back."

"Do you want to be? Listen if you need more time, I'm sure that's fine. I've heard about Fitz and-"

"Fitz is fine. There's nothing to worry about with him. I was scared that he was dead, and he's not, so problem solved. Now I'm here, so let's get to work." Olivia placed her belongings down at her desk. "Now Iowa is only about 4 months away? But Susan Ross is probably going to be Acting President for another month to two months tops. How are we looking taking that into account?"

"It's going to be a struggle, Ross' ratings have really gone up through this whole Air Force One ordeal," Marcus explained, "but Mellie has got the whole personal connection to Fitz that can work in her favor if we ride his coattails properly. If we schedule some photo-ops with –

"No!" Olivia interrupted.

"Liv…"

"We don't need to rely on Fitz for Mellie to win. That's what we've been pushing against since we started this campaign, remember?"

"Liv, Fitz has got a lot of political capital on him right now. If we don't use it, we might as well be digging our own grave. She's going to visit him with the kids regardless. What harm does it do anyway if a photographer or two happens to be present?"

"Ok fine, but Marcus, this is your project. I do not want to be involved. I can't be involved. I can't be there. It might…complicate things…" Liv excused herself. She refused to have anything to do with Fitz after everything that happened.

"Ok fine, I'll take care of it." Marcus put his hand up in surrender and left Liv's office to organize all the details.

Liv sank back in her desk chair and lifted her head toward to the ceiling to try and let gravity do the job of stopping her tears.

She wasn't quite sure where she stood with Fitz. She was so worried about him, but all he had done was push her away. She knew it was intentional too. She was so angry at him, but also mad at herself for letting herself be angry at him. Pushing a loved one away after a pretty complicated medical procedure…that was something that Olivia was all too familiar with. She was experiencing déjà vu. Did she really have a right to be mad at Fitz for pushing her away when she had done the same to him months ago?

Maybe they needed space; maybe Fitz did make the right call by telling her to go. It seemed that all they ever did these days was hurt each other anyways.

Olivia opened up the drawer in the bottom of her desk and pulled out a picture frame. It was the two of them on the trail from his first campaign. He was looking over her shoulder smiling while she was writing a series of notes. To the average person it was harmless and innocent, to her though, it was full of love. How had life gotten in the way of something that was so beautiful?

Olivia sighed and placed the picture frame back in its place and shut the drawer.

* * *

Mellie's visit to the hospital was quick and painless. It was just a couple of shots of her with Fitz and the kids standing by his bedside laughing, chatting, and hugging. After a few photos, the photographers left and Karen took Teddy downstairs to the cafeteria for ice cream.

"Mellie, how's Olivia? Why isn't she here?" Fitz asked with great concern. When he had received a call about the photo-op with Mellie he quickly agreed, hoping that it would give him a chance to explain himself to Liv.

"She's busy doing other work, said she couldn't be here. Why?" Mellie realized the look in her ex husband's eyes. "Oh no. What did you do?"

"I really messed up," Fitz mumbled.

"Jesus Fitz, I don't know how much of this Shakespearean garbage either of you can take."

"Just Mellie, when you see her, please tell her to call me and tell her I am so sorry." Fitz put his hand up, pleading, "Please, Mel."

"Okay Fitz, but I don't know if sorry is going to cut it with her this time around. You're really going to have to prove yourself to her."

* * *

**A/N: As promised here's chapter 10, so we don't have to linger on that last chapter too long. I did some research into artificial limbs for this one, and learned quite a bit about some the fascinating sensor technology that's been recently created. I just didn't want people to think I was writing up something completely sci-fi. As Star Wars-y as bionic limbs sound, they're actually real, and real neat too! Speaking of Star Wars, how about Henry? He might be my favorite character. Hopefully now that Fitz has come to his senses he can do something to get Liv back.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello everyone, thank you all for reading this, it's extremely encouraging. I'm just going to give you a little bit of a warning that we're going to time hop here a little bit by about three months, which will bring us to late November/Early December. **

* * *

Just about three months had passed since the accident, and Fitz was finally reinstated as strong enough to return. He returned slightly after Thanksgiving, and he had a lot to be thankful for, the fact there was only about a year left of this job being at the very top of that list.

His first day back was exhausting. While he was fine with using his new leg, it still got to be a little tiresome when he was standing for too long. The doctors told him it would be normal. As his limb continued to heal, it would change the shape and some adjustments would need to be made in the socket, so it was actually fine to be in some discomfort still. Fitz however was extremely bothered by the looks of pity he was getting from his aids and advisors around the White House. Everyone was walking on eggshells around him, which only added fuel to Fitz's fire of anger that was well ablaze.

He wished Cyrus were there. At least Cyrus was the one friend in the White House he knew would always be real with him, tell him whatever with no filter. Cyrus was never one to take pity on Fitz, which made him hate the guy sometimes, but that was really what he needed now. Fitz sighed thinking about how he hadn't even been able to make it to Cyrus' funeral because he was still in the hospital. He had called Michael and Ella and gave them his condolences. He would make sure that Ella was always taken care for; it was the very least that Fitz could do for Cyrus and James too.

Returning to the residence, Fitz felt the urge to call Olivia. He had tried calling her several times, but she didn't answer. He was perplexed on how he could contact her. He had even gone as far as to ponder endorsing Mellie as the nominee, just so it would force him to go to a Mellie Grant rally, and he could see her. But he couldn't let his own personal desires shift politics, he had done that before, and it only brought disaster.

Fitz fiddled with the phone in his hand, wondering if it would be worth another call. He was drained, but he felt like just hearing Liv's voice could give him energy for days, maybe even put his pesky nightmares at ease. Finally Fitz dialed the phone and heard it ring twice before going to voicemail. Fitz hung up. As much as he wanted to believe that she was busy, after all Olivia had the tendency to delve into her work to avoid emotional conflict, he had a feeling it had nothing to do with being too preoccupied in business matters.

Fitz ran his fingers through his hair, unsure of what to do in order to get her back. He went to the nightstand on the side of the bed that was formerly "her side." He told himself he wouldn't ever look at it again, too many bad memories, but he couldn't resist as he opened the top drawer and pulled out doux bebe, the ring she gave back after their break up. Fitz closed his eyes, reimagining their fight, but shuddered as the memories played through in his head.

He heard his phone ring and frantically answered as he dove toward it.

"Hi."

"Hello, sir." It was Elizabeth North, who had retaken her position as White House Chief of Staff since Cyrus' passing. "I just wanted to tell you that we have everything booked and ready to go for a press conference tomorrow."

With Fitz freshly back in office, the press was dying for interviews. They wanted to know everything. They had gotten the story from other advisors and aids that were present at the time, but Fitz's account of the accident would be the true gold for any journalist. His team figured it would be best to hold a press conference the first week he returned, to show the press and the public that he was alright, and ready and eager to lead once again.

"Right, thank you Liz." Fitz spoke rather disappointedly for foolishly getting his hopes up that it could have been Olivia.

"Yep, now get some rest. You've got a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

"Right, yeah." Fitz fake chuckled. He knew sleep was not going to happen tonight, not when the images of Olivia and his fight were playing through his head. Fitz clutched the ring and held it to his heart.

* * *

"Now remember sir, don't focus too much on what happened. A lot of the reporters are going to be focused on learning the details, and are going to want to hear your account of all that happened, but that's not what you're here to do. You want to –"

"Remind the people that I'm in charge and fit to lead. Got it." Fitz interrupted Abby.

"Alright good."

"Show them who I am…" Fitz let out a smirk, thinking about the speech Olivia had given him when he was in a similar situation.

"What?" Abby asked.

"Nothing. Never mind. Have you spoken to Liv recently?" Fitz was embarrassed to be asking Abby, but he needed to at this point. And he could only assume that she had known this would be coming.

"Honestly, not really too much. She's been really busy with work. You know how Liv is when it comes to work."

Fitz just nodded.

"For what it's wroth, my guess is that she'll be watching you tonight." Abby tried to cheer him up. He already knew Liv would be watching. She never went to bed without watching the news, and his press conference was already all anyone could talk about.

After about fifteen minutes more, the pressroom was set up with the press corps having taken their seats, eagerly awaiting the arrival of the President for his first public appearance since the crash.

Just outside, Fitz was replaying Liv's old speech that she had given him right after the assassination attempt. He wished she was there now, but he had messed it all up. He chastised himself for it. Only about a week after he made his promise to Cyrus, he had already violated it.

Shaking his head and mustering enough energy, Fitz walked into the room, and approached the podium. He couldn't help but notice the press corps stare at his leg as they dutifully observed his walk that now maintained only a minimal limp that was hardly noticeable, but enough to make Fitz feel quite self-conscious. He reached the podium and cleared his throat.

"Good evening, my fellow Americans. I am pleased to be informing the public that I have officially returned to my duties as President of the United States. I am speaking to you for the first time since the Air Force One accident earlier in September. I would like to take a minute to thank all of those who helped in our rescue mission. You're services are greatly appreciated by myself, my family, and the nation as a whole. I would also like to thank the public for keeping all of us in their thoughts and prayers during those trying times." Fitz was reading off of his speech perfectly, like a true politician.

"I understand that there may be some questions regarding my ability to function as President in light of recent events." Fitz took a pause as his vision faded back to seeing Cyrus leaning against the hull of the damaged plane.

_"You deserve to be happy Fitz, you do"_

_"I put power over my happiness and lost my true love…Promise me you won't make the mistake I did."_

Fitz's vision changed once again and he caught sight of his eldest son, Gerry once more.

_"You can be happy in real life too, you know?"_

Fitz blinked rapidly to catch himself back in the moment of the press conference.

"And I am here to make myself clear…" Fitz paused again and cleared his throat. What was he doing? Without further deep thought, Fitz allowed himself to continue.

"I am here to make myself clear that…I was in a plane crash." Fitz said bluntly completely going off script. He was actually going to do it and say everything he had been thinking for a long while now.

"I was in a plane crash, and I had gotten shot…and that – that's insane. I'll put it bluntly. Not many people get chance after chance after chance at life. I am extremely lucky. But I seem to be keen on taking that for granted all too much, rather than doing what I should have been doing and spending time with all the people who I love and care about so deeply." Fitz glanced toward the side and saw the dramatic worry in Abby and Liz's eyes. They had no clue where he was going with this, and he was working off the cuff, he frankly he had no idea where this was going, he was just working on his mind's natural instinct.

"And so that is why it is with a heavy and humble heart that I tell you that I will be resigning from the Presidency effective immediately. All further questions can be directed at the White House Press Secretary, Abby?" He called.

Abby looked stunned. Reluctantly she made her way up the steps and toward the podium as reporters frantically raised their hands blurting out questions. Fitz left the room only to be chased down by a fanatical Liz North.

"What the hell was that!" She yelled from across the hall several paces behind him as Fitz continued to march toward the residence. Just as he was turning the corner, he saw Susan and David running down, the hall.

"What is going on?" Susan questioned frantically.

"Oh good I'm glad you're here. You need to get sworn in."

"Mr. President, with all due respect, are you feeling alright?" Susan questioned.

"Just fine, better than I have in a while, actually."

"You just – you just announced that you are resigning…" Susan stammered.

"I did. But I thought you wanted to be President."

"Well yeah – I did…I mean I do but…" Susan was extremely flustered.

"Here's your chance, Susan. You've been leading the people for the past couple of months flawlessly, finish the job, get re-elected, and create your legacy. It already has been great so far, and I know you'll only be able to achieve more. I'm handing you America, take care of her."

"Mr. President, you can't be serious. You can't just resign."

"He did though, and while I hate to be the one with all the legalities here, it's important to note that we need to officially swear Susan in as President ASAP." David interjected.

"Go ahead," Fitz dismissed them. Susan continued to look at Fitz confused and astonished as she followed David. Fitz knew he should have given some warning. He felt bad about that. But he made a decision on the spot. He was tired of playing games with Liv and wanted to finally try and be happy for once. He knew he would have to beg, and it would be unlikely for her to take him back, but he had to at least try.

"You mind telling me what the hell you were thinking?!" Liz called after him as Fitz approached his room to grab some things. Fitz decided not to hesitate and be completely honest.

"I was thinking about Olivia Pope, and that there is nothing more that I want than to share a life with her and my family." Fitz grabbed a bag and began packing some of his things in it. "And that is what I am going to do."

"You mind telling me how you think she's going to react to this big spontaneous plan of yours?" Liz knew that he and Liv were on the outs again, and was trying to give the President an option to return. They could say it was a fluke or an oversight or something. It would be a PR disaster to try and take back his announcement, blaming it on him not thinking, but Liz might be able to manage it. There was still time before Susan got sworn in.

"Oh I assume she'll be pissed. It will probably involve a lot of apologizing and groveling on my part, but I think she'll eventually come around." Fitz finished packing up.

"Daniel, gather my post-Presidency SS detail that we had organized prior, and tell them we are on the move!" Fitz called out as he left the room, leaving Elizabeth North standing there in complete shock.

* * *

Olivia stared at the TV barely breathing. It had been an hour since the press conference, and the resignation was all over the news. She didn't believe what she had just witnessed. She imagined Cyrus would be rolling over in his grave. She finally got up from the couch to pour out the rest of her wine and dispose her dinner. There was no way she was going to be able to have a normal night after all that happened. She was likely going to be on damage control between Abby and Mellie, and she braced herself for either to call at any moment.

Olivia heard a knock on the door and cautiously approached to see who it could be. She had a feeling, but she didn't want her mind to go there. Looking through the peephole, she let in a sharp inhale. It was just who she expected.

He knocked again.

"Livvie! Please! I know you're in there."

She slowly backed away from the door, hoping that maybe if she stayed quiet enough for a while he would eventually leave.

"Livvie I – just please let me in, please! I…I need to sit down." Fitz pleaded slightly humiliated, he had been up on his feet for a while now, and hoped an emotional plea like that would get Olivia to finally cave in.

Olivia grudgingly opened up the door, trying to make her body block as much of the doorway as possible.

"Hi." Fitz breathed, leaning against the doorframe. He waited for a moment for a response, but received no hi back. "Can I please come in?"

Olivia reluctantly moved to make room for Fitz as he slowly limped toward the couch, taking a seat. Fitz let out a large breath and closed his eyes as he rested his head on the back of the couch.

"Fitz, what are you doing here? What is this about?"

"I resigned…"

"I know. I watched the press conference." Liv replied quite disgruntled.

"I think we need to talk." Fitz spoke slowly.

"Really? Because when I wanted to talk to you, you shooed me away since we're no longer together, remember?" Olivia wanted to throw Fitz's own words back at him, she knew it would sting him, and it did.

"Please Liv, I'm serious. I think we need to talk about everything that went wrong between us." Fitz looked at her with watery eyes full of exhaustion; all he wanted was to make things right between them once again.

"What went wrong?! Fitz, we just aren't good for each other."

"No! I don't believe that. I know you don't believe that. Livvie, I love you. I love you so much. You are my everything. And you don't have to say it right back, I know I've got work to do to prove myself to you, but please at the very least, I need you to believe me when I say I love you."

"Funny, you have a real funny way of showing that." Olivia sniffled slightly trying to hold back her own tears. "Do you have any idea what I went through when you were gone. I thought you were –" Olivia choked out not able to finish her sentence. "And then you just told me to leave. You didn't even let me explain."

"I know Liv, and it had nothing to do with you. It was me. I was going through a lot. This one was all on me, and I am so, so sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Olivia snapped making Fitz look rather puzzled. "Sorry for how you treated me? Or sorry for how you just resigned and ruined all the work I had done for Mellie's campaign. She can't run against Susan as the incumbent now, thanks to you!" Olivia began yelling, realizing the consequences of Fitz's actions.

"Livvie…" Fitz knew this tactic of hers, to bring up her clients as a way to deflect from the real problem.

"No, there is no 'Livvie' your way out of this one. You – you ruined me! And then you went ahead and acted carelessly to ruin my work! Do you not realize that was the only thing I had going for me?"

"Your work isn't all you have." Fitz tried to speak sincerely, looking into her eyes. "You have me."

Olivia just laughed.

"Really Fitz, do I?"

Fitz shot up and went toward Liv, placing his hand on her hips. It was the closest they had been in months.

"Really, Liv. I'm not going anywhere. I'm sorry. I –"

"All my progress just went down the drain because of you…"

"I know. It wasn't my intention…I just…I didn't think I could handle one more day away from you…" Fitz trailed off, closing his eyes. Olivia noticed just how heavy his eyelids appeared.

"Fitz, I think you've had a day. I think you need to sleep."

"No, not until we work this out…" Fitz tried to suppress his yawn. Olivia cupped his cheek with her hand and he leaned in to her touch, slightly dozing off in the process.

"Come on, Fitz. Let's get you to bed." She wrapped an arm around his back and one across his stomach as she guided him toward the bedroom, and got him to lay down on his back. She remembered on nights like this back in the White House when he would come back to the residence completely worn out, he appreciated her helping him take off his clothes and tucking him in. She didn't really know what to do with him now. She reach down and went for his shoes.

"No. Please, no. It's fine." Fitz mumbled. Worried that his artificial limb would freak her out.

"Ok…goodnight Fitz." Olivia replied. She had accepted that she would be spending the night on the couch, after all Fitz was recovering; he needed to sleep in the bed. She hesitated a minute, but ultimately gave in a placed a light kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight Livvie. I love you. We're going to be okay. I will show you–" Fitz let out a big yawn. "We're in this together." He closed his eyes and immediately drifted to sleep.

* * *

Olivia got ready for bed and resigned herself to the couch. She had received a mass amount of emails and calls from Mellie, Abby, and her other gladiators, but she was in no mood to do any work for the rest of the night.

Lying on her couch, Olivia couldn't help but think of all the events that happened in the last three hours. Fitz actually resigned; he was no longer the President. And he was just a few feet away from her, sleeping in the room over. She thought about what he said, that they would be able to work it out. She was a little bit skeptical, but his speech at the press conference resonated with her. They had been fortunate enough to have multiple chances of trying their relationship again. Most people never got to experience a love as intense as that between her and Fitz, and the fact that she had multiple chances experiencing that intense love with him made her pretty lucky as well. Maybe the fact they had been given so many chances was because of destiny. She also realized she couldn't blame him for his actions. It still didn't get rid of the hurt she felt from him, but at least she could see things from his point of view. She understood that he was stressed and vulnerable and she had done literally the same thing after her...operation. Olivia quickly shook the thought away.

She flung herself out of her deep thoughts, awakened by a noise coming from her bedroom. It was a soft, low whimper. She carefully got up from the couch and sneaked into her bedroom. There was Fitz, lying slightly on his side, looking distraught.

"No…no…no…" He murmured, shaking slightly with his brow furrowed.

"Fitz?" She approached him, unsure whether or not it was best to wake him up.

"I'm sorry…oh god…please no…" Fitz panted slightly louder with his chest starting to heave. Olivia's heart broke as she went to rub the side of Fitz's head only to be met with an immediate flinch.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. I'm right here." Olivia began to sooth Fitz just as she had back when he was in the hospital. She hoped the nightmares weren't a regular occurrence.

Fitz kept shivering as Olivia continued to brush the side of his head. She took her other hand and began stroking the side of his neck, going around his shoulder and gripping his bicep, giving it little squeezes along the way, just as he liked. Shortly afterwards his breathing became normal and the shaking stopped, but the look of haunting still remained strong on his face.

Without giving so much as a second thought, Olivia pulled back the comforter getting him under and joining in as well. She pressed herself against Fitz's left side and draped her hands over his torso, giving him a little squeeze.

"You're okay Fitz. I've got you." She mumbled under her exhausted breath as she nuzzled her face into his side and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**A/N: So, a pretty exciting chapter, no? Liv and Fitz aren't just okay yet, but at least it's a start. They've got some things they need to work out, but I have a feeling once they work through everything, they're going to be stronger than ever. Also I'm going to try and update chapters as quickly as possible, however my schedule is starting to get busy. Luckily, I have already written a few more chapters to get ahead of the uploading game, but my guess is updates may start to be about twice a week or so. **


	12. Chapter 12

Olivia woke up the following morning to his pleasurable scent. She looked over to see him still fast asleep, and deep in it at that. The haunting look finally disappeared. Olivia couldn't help but think how pleasant of a wake up this was, until all the memories from yesterday flooded back to her.

Fitz resigned and totally screwed over her campaign with Mellie. Olivia could only imagine the kind of damage control that Mellie along with all of her gladiators needed. Olivia sighed as she got up to get ready for what was going to be one of her busiest days. She would have woken Fitz up to tell him she was going, but she was honestly still kind of ticked at him for his impulsive behavior that created the stressful situation she was in. Grabbing her briefcase, Olivia headed out the door.

Leaving her apartment building, a swarm of reporters barged toward Olivia, shoving cameras in her face. All of them were screaming to try and get to her, she could only make out a few from the mass mob.

"Ms. Pope, Ms. Pope, are you and the President back together?"

"What do you make of President Grant's resignation?"

"Is the President with you now?"

"As Mrs. Grant's campaign manager, what does the resignation mean for the Republican Party in the upcoming election?"

Flustered and scared, Olivia scanned the sea of reporters and found Huck standing not too far away waiting by a car. Olivia quickly scurried over, refusing to answer any of their questions and squeezed herself into the passenger door.

"Thanks," Liv said as Huck got into the driver's seat.

"No problem, I saw them standing outside your apartment building this morning and thought you could use the help, so I went back to grab my car."

Huck looked over hearing some soft sniffles.

"Are you okay?" He asked, noticing that Olivia had started crying.

"Yeah. I'm just confused and unsure, and I don't know what I'm doing…Fitz is at my apartment, and this whole thing is a mess. I don't know how I can fix this." Olivia wiped away some of her tears onto her sleeve.

"Is there even anything that to fix?" Huck asked her. He knew though she wouldn't admit, she was thrilled to have Fitz not just in her life, but now back in her personal life. "Here." Huck reached over and opened the glove box to reveal some tissues.

"Thanks," Liv giggled, while taking a tissue in hand and dabbing her eyes. "Have you been to the office yet? How bad is it?"

"I don't know, but from what Marcus said, it sounds pretty bad." Huck explained. Olivia braced herself for the oncoming hurricane Mellie.

* * *

"What? Why can't I run for a third party or something! There has to be something I can do! I'm just not going to slip gently into the quiet night! NO! THIS IS NOT WHAT WE HAD PLANNED!" Olivia was greeted with Mellie's yelling right when she got into the campaign offices. The poor college-aged staff were starring as the target of her misdirected anger today.

"Hello everyone, how about we quickly take 5 from whatever it is you were doing." Olivia suggested calmly. The last thing she wanted was some sort of video of a deranged Mellie appearing on YouTube, she already had too much on her plate. The room quickly emptied out leaving Olivia alone in Mellie's office.

"Mellie."

"Liv, they're telling me I need to drop out of the race!"

"I think we need to look at this situation rationally." Olivia tried to explain. "Susan Ross is the President, she's technically therefore running for reelection now. If you run against her it will –"

"-weaken the party, I know, I know. I don't need a lesson on party politics, Liv. There has to be something though, right? What if I ran as an independent?"

"Mellie you and I both know that this country is always going to follow the major two party system. You might make a blip, but in the end you're just going to take some votes away from Susan, and you could very well hand the office to the Democrats."

Mellie sat down in her chair, flustered and letting out a long sigh.

"I can't believe that my idiot ex-husband resigned. As if he hadn't gotten in the way of my life enough, now that asshole has got the audacity to come in and ensure that my campaign gets soiled." Mellie was exasperated, turning her hands to the sky.

"Mellie, I know you're upset, but I don't think Fitz did this intentionally."

"Really?! Didn't do this intentionally? Then why the hell would he resign from the most powerful office with a year left? Clearly it was part of his vendetta. He was going to endorse Susan Ross anyways, so he just went ahead and sped up the process to make her President. He completely put me in a corner! You know what puts me over the edge about all of this? Not only does he shatter all the dreams I had – of being First Lady, of being President - but now that twit is being paraded around as a hero!

"Mellie." Olivia did not like where this conversation was going.

"Now he's this morally upright guy who had some grand awakening after a near death experience, and the people are believing this bullshit and loving it."

"Mellie." Olivia responded raising her voice slightly louder.

"This was probably all part of his plan all along: ruin my chances, and walk away with the greatest approval rating since Mother Theresa herself. That bastard-"

"Mellie ENOUGH!" Olivia shouted. "Do not say that! He was just in a plane crash, he lost a leg, he is going through a lot! I can't believe you are so self centered to think that after everything that happened to him, his first thought once he got back in the White House would be how to make your life more difficult. He didn't resign to come across as a righteous leader, or to ruin you, he just wants…" Olivia began to realize what Fitz had done when he resigned last night. She began to see that his true intentions had nothing about going against Mellie, and it wasn't even about impressing her to get her back like she originally had thought.

"He just wants to be happy…" Olivia concluded as she remembered the words Cyrus had told her all those years ago in the White House hallway: _some men aren't meant to be happy, they're meant to be great_. At the time she agreed to them. They worked together to enforce them, her, Mellie and Cyrus. They wanted to make sure he was just that: great. But now that all three of them had left him, Fitz's destiny was in his own hands for the first time.

"Well, what about me? What am I suppose to do?"

"You're going to release a statement – today!" Olivia emphasized, "- saying that you are dropping out of the race, and giving Susan Ross your absolute and full support."

"Like hell I am! I am not doing that!"

"You don't really have a choice anymore…"

Yeah because of him!" Mellie went back to shouting. "I need you to find another way around this mess."

"I can't."

"You can, and you will. You work for me." Mellie reminded her in a condescending tone.

"No I don't. Not anymore," Olivia shook her head, staring at the floor.

"What?"

"I quit." Olivia lifted her head up to give Mellie a direct look. "Release the statement, or don't release the statement, take my advice or ignore it, I don't really care anymore. I'm done."

And with that Olivia left the office to go back to her apartment, leaving a shell shocked Mellie alone in her office.

* * *

Olivia arrived back at her apartment just before noon. She had gone through the back way in order to avoid all of the reporters that were still hanging out near her building. She knew she was going to need to get her other gladiators and Fitz to help her with that problem. But her first priority right now was to talk to Fitz about last night.

She rode up the elevator and greeted Daniel and Jason before walking into her apartment. She expected Fitz to be awake, but she did not expect to see him up and packing some of the things he had brought back into his night bag. He slumped the bag over his shoulder and turned around to greet her.

"Where are you going?"

"I think I overstayed my welcome. I'm sorry, Olivia. I heard everything that you said last night, and I'm sorry that I ruined your job with Mellie and ruined us. I should have thought things through more carefully. I should have thought a lot of things through more carefully with us." Fitz took a deep breath. "I still love you Olivia, but I understand if you hate me. I mean, I kind of hate myself right now too."

"I could never hate you." Olivia spoke earnestly, repeating the words she had told him at Cyrus and James' wedding when he had given her the ring. "Don't go," Olivia pleaded.

Fitz raised an eyebrow at her, giving her a quizzical look. He did not think Olivia would ask him to stay.

"Livvie, are you sure? I can get out of your hair, now." He asked, putting the bag back down. Liv walked across the bedroom floor until she was right at his feet and looked up cupping his face between her hands.

"I almost lost you. I'm not losing you again."

"Okay." It was barely audible but so full of love.

Olivia took a minute and stared at him, planning her next move. Fitz could see the lust in her eyes, and he would be lying if he said he hadn't been dreaming about this moment in months. The problem was things were different now, and he didn't know how Liv would feel. He slightly tensed as Liv stepped forward to touch him.

Olivia started with his button down, and began to undo them slowly. Fitz was not wearing an undershirt and turned red with embarrassment. He now had a scar on his chest from when the doctors had to repair his lung. It was smack in the center and pretty noticeable. He noticed Olivia's gaze change when she came across it, and shame filled his eyes.

"Look, we don't have to…" Fitz stammered, but paused when he felt Olivia move his now unbuttoned shirt to the side, exposing the much smaller and faded scar on his shoulder from when he was shot five years ago. Olivia rubbed her thumb over it and placed a delicate kiss. She then turned back to his newer scar along his chest and placed gentle kisses down the line.

"Liv…you don't have to…" he breathed a little unsteady.

"It's okay. I love you." She gazed up at him and couldn't resist anymore as she took his lips into her mouth. The kiss deepened as Fitz rushed his fingers through the back of Liv's hair. They were starving for one another's touch. It had been far too long, and the stakes too high. They needed each other right then and there.

Olivia pushed him slowly to the edge of the bed and straddled him, removing his shirt from his arms and he kissed along her collarbone while Liv continued to massage his stomach and chest. Fitz's hand moved down her side, tugging down her skirt and panties. He was a man on a mission and was determined to get there. Olivia took a pause to quickly flip her shirt over her head and reached for her bra.

"No, not yet. Allow me." Fitz panted, lifting his head from the crook of her neck. He placed one hand on her breast rubbing it with pleasure as his other hand made its way around the back freeing them. Olivia let out a moan as she felt Fitz's hands trace in a delicate, circular patter. Desiring to make him squirm as well, her hands snaked down Fitz's abs to his waistband. She slid one hand in just for a tease and felt Fitz twitch under her touch with a large impulsive thrust that she didn't expect her hand could trigger like a knee jerk reaction. She then kissed her way down his neck and chest, reaching just above his waistline. She already began to feel butterflies inside, noticing the deep, thick outline.

"Oh..Liv…" He shook slightly. He wasn't quite sure how long he would last. Olivia had a spell on him and knew all the right places.

"You want me?" She asked him teasingly as she once again put her hand into his waistband and gave him a firm stroke. Fitz shot her a look and nodded frantically.

"Y-y-yes I do," He stuttered.

Her hands immediately dipped for his belt buckle when Fitz quickly snapped.

"Liv wait!" He paused a moment to try and catch his breath. "It's uh…it's just that…" He did not know how best to continue and explain, so he took a deep breath to get it over with. "It's about mid thigh, and then it sort of just rounds off. The skin gets pretty thick."

Olivia looked at him puzzled.

"My leg," Fitz clarified, not wanting to spend too much time discussing his medical conditions, when they had just started having fun. Fitz worried that he may have scared her off with the description when he saw Liv's mouth open to speak.

"Please Fitz, get over yourself, you brag about your body far too much." Olivia smirked and Fitz let out a little bit of a laugh that was quickly covered when he grabbed Olivia's head to kiss her out of so much gratitude.

Liv work on his belt and Fitz assisted her in taking off his leg. She tugged down on his briefs freeing him of restraints and let out a gasp of pleasure at the site of her Fitz in all his beauty.

She rubbed her hands over his torso as Fitz grabbed onto her hips to pull her down and try to figure out how they were to do this. They both started to lay down on the bed.

"I love you so much." Fitz whispered in her ear as he nibbled on her lobe, her sensitive spot. Fitz's hand reached her core and she delightfully moaned at the feeling of his tender yet firm hands.

"Oh god, Fitz!" She felt the rush of pleasure hit her hard from his hands alone, but he kept going. "Fitz!" She cried slightly louder. Taking his cue, Fitz shimmied down, placing wet kisses along the way, until he had finally reached his goal. He wanted to please Liv for staying with him in the hospital, for being patient when he needed to be alone, and for simply being there with him right now, and making him feel like a normal man again. Fitz was hard at work when he heard his Livvie give the signal that he had accomplished his goal, and ordered him to come back up.

Fitz slid up to the pillows, and flipped onto his back.

"Livvie, I need you."

Without saying anymore, Liv climbed on top of Fitz, smirking at his groans when her skin made contact wth his member.

She went down slowly and gently, allowing herself to be filled with the most wonderful love she had ever experience. Love with Fitz was always amazing, but there was something about this time. They felt more connected as one than ever before. Embraced in each other's arms, they were in sync, overjoyed to new heights to be back together again.

* * *

Lying in bed tangled in the sheets, Olivia and Fitz felt a familiar sense of bliss.

"That was –"

"Amazing," Olivia breathed. Olivia gazed into his eyes, noticing that they were the bluest she had seen them in a long time, probably since that night on the Truman balcony.

"I love you," she said as she placed a tender kiss on his lips and cupped his face. Fitz smiled inwardly. Getting Olivia to say "I love you" was like pulling teeth, but here she had said twice in the last hour.

Olivia gently snuggled up to his side and let her hand run down to his stump, making Fitz flinch.

"I'm sorry! Does it hurt?" Olivia sat up, terrified she had hurt him.

"No, no, it's fine. I guess I'm just not use to people touching it is all."

Olivia bent over and placed a compassionate, warm kiss on his thick skin before laying back down and making herself comfortable in his arms.

"I'm starting to think you have an amputee fetish." Fitz joked.

"I have a Fitzgerald Thomas Grant fetish." Olivia shot back, making Fitz laugh.

"You're too much sometimes." It brought Olivia so much joy to hear his first genuine laugh in months.

"Fitz, why did you resign?" She looked at him questioningly, and Fitz only gave her the same reaction. He thought he had been quite obvious and clear.

"I told you. I want to be with you."

"I know, but surely there were other ways to win me back without giving up your presidency." Olivia explained, but was worried she may have come across angry at him, which was not what she intended. "I'm sorry I don't mean it like that, I'm just genuinely curious."

"No, I understand what you mean." Fitz shifted his position slightly, trying to think of how best to describe his answer and biting his lip. "I guess I had just heard a lot about this 'happiness thing' and thought I would finally give it a try."

"And how's that going for you?" Olivia yawned, completely exhausted and nestling down onto Fitz's chest in dire need of a nap.

"It's perfect." He whispered as to not wake her, realizing that she was out like a light, yet ever so beautiful. He gingerly moved a piece of hair away from her face and kissed her where that strand was swept. Exhausted himself, Fitz decided an afternoon nap was in order as well.

"Sleep tight, sweet baby," Fitz closed his eyes and allowed himself to get into the deepest sleep he had in almost a year.

* * *

**A/N:** **This was definitely my favorite chapter to write as of yet. It finally looks like things are starting to shape up. Also just to address any of the questions in the comment section, no need to fear, I don't plan on leaving any loose ends in this story. I've outlined a pretty detailed plan and will cover everything that seems to have been forgotten. Also, I want to give credit to John Green's book _The Fault in Our Stars_ for inspiring me with some of the dialogue I used in this most recent chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

He gripped her hand a little tighter. She needed it. Standing there seemed to make her more emotional than both of them thought. Fitz tried to remain stoic for her to take care of her feelings, but he was fighting back tears of his own as well. They had each other to rely on, and that seemed to help both of them as they stared at the gravestone.

_Cyrus Beene_

_1953-2015_

_"Courage is not having the strength to go on, it is going on when you don't have the strength."_

It was a Teddy Roosevelt quote. One of Cyrus' heroes, and it only seemed fitting, especially given Cyrus' struggle toward the end.

Both of them had missed the funeral due to Fitz's hospitalization, and neither had managed to find time to be able to visit until now. Seeing it in person was surreal. Fitz knew he died, he was there when it happened, but there was something about seeing his grave that made it all feel more real. A sickening feeling grew in the pit of his stomach as remembered the final look on Cyrus' face. He felt Liv give his hand a little squeeze and smiled at her. He liked to think that Cyrus, despite his past actions, would be glad that they were there together, and Fitz had kept his promise.

Olivia went over toward the stone and carefully placed the bouquet of flowers they had brought on top before gently kissing the stone and whispering something into it.

"Are you ready?" Liv glanced back at Fitz.

"Yeah. Can you just give me a minute?" Olivia nodded and walked toward the car as Fitz looked after her. He quietly approached the grave and plopped down, rubbing his hand over the stone.

"Hey Cy, I don't want you to worry, okay? I'm going to take care of her. I swear. I'm going to keep our promise. Thank you…for…well everything." Fitz got up, wiped away his tears, and made his way to the car sitting in the back next to Liv. Their drive home was silent as each was lost in their own thoughts, until finally Olivia asked the question she needed to know.

"Was it peaceful?"

Fitz closed his eyes. He had thought about it almost everyday, and it was painful. But maybe talking about it with her would make it better, he thought.

"I'm sorry. We don't have to talk about it." She grabbed the back of his hand that was placed on his false knee.

"It's okay. I want to." Fitz cleared his throat. "I think he was at peace near the end. He talked about James a lot. I think he…" Fitz was worried he was going to sound like a crazy person. "I uh think he started seeing James toward the very end."

"Oh," Olivia responded. It was all she could say, she was devastated, tears pooling in her eyes. She was surprised when Fitz grabbed her cheek and gave her a long compassionate kiss to try and rid the tears.

"I'm sorry. I know I must seem ridiculous." Olivia laughed darkly as tears began flowing at a far more alarming rate, streaking down her face.

"No you're not," Fitz comforted.

"It's not even that I miss Cyrus – I do – but it's not just that." Fitz sat silently waiting for Olivia to finish her thoughts. She never really expressed herself in his presence before, and he wanted to give her the time to think through this. "It's just that James died, and do you remember how devastated Cyrus was?"

Fitz solemnly nodded remembering the breakdown Cyrus had in front of the press.

"And Cyrus saw James at the end…it's just. James was his love…and…they were together in the end...I don't even know what I'm saying…" Olivia cried. But Fitz understood what she was saying, she didn't have to say more.

"Hey," Fitz said as he cupped her cheek and placed her hand right on his heart so she could feel it beating in her palm. "I'm right here, okay? And I'm not going anywhere." Fitz tried to give her a slight smile, and he was sure he saw an attempt of a smile back. He gently pulled Liv into his arms and held her for the remainder of the ride.

* * *

For the past two weeks Fitz had been living at Liv's apartment, and it was wonderful. A couple of days after his resignation he and Liv had started going on "public outings" together. They never addressed the press or held an interview. Olivia thought it would be better for the press to see them and pick up on the story through actions rather than in some formal setting.

A few times they were spotted going out to dinner together, the Kennedy Center to hear the National Symphony, and seen walking along the National Mall. The photos pretty much spoke for themselves, and given Fitz's resignation speech about spending time with the people he loved, the public got the idea that he and Olivia Pope were back together. While the reporters hovered even more so after their first public outing, it started to die down and become old news.

The best part for Fitz was that during this two week period of transitioning to be a couple again, Liv stayed home from work to manage the optics from her apartment. And he basically got to spend every waking moment with her. Unfortunately for Fitz, with the story now losing its traction, Olivia was planning on returning to her old firm tomorrow.

However they were planning one last dinner together before her return to work, just to relish one last time in the stress-free life they were both living in. The dinner was a drive's away in Baltimore, which was an hour's drive, so they had to start getting ready pretty early.

"What do you think? Olivia asked coming out of her room. She was in a long maroon dress with a V-Neck cut and hardly any material in the back.

"I think that dress looks great…but I think it would look even better on the floor." Fitz smirked.

"Fitz, we don't have time, we have to leave in ten minutes."

"Do we really have to though?" Fitz urged.

"Yes, they'll be waiting for us."

Fitz gulped a little bit. He was nervous about the dinner he and Liv were going to. Olivia caught wind and walked over placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Hey, I know you're nervous, but you're doing the right thing."

"Right," Fitz nodded with his head turned toward the floor. "But I wasn't kidding about the dress, when we get home?" Fitz poked.

"Oh, of course," she whispered as she grazed Fitz's chest and handed him his blazer.

* * *

Olivia and Fitz arrived at the restaurant about five minutes after the reservation. The entire restaurant was cleared for the evening, so it was easy to spot where they would be sitting right away when they saw the only guests sitting at the table.

"Skywalker!" Henry called out and stood up to greet him. "How are you doing?" Henry glanced at Olivia, "And you must be the dazzling Olivia Pope. It is a pleasure to meet you." Henry shook Liv's hand. "Nice work, Skywalker," and Henry gave Fitz a small wink.

"It's nice to meet you too, Henry. Fitz has talked a lot about you."

"Really? I doubt it wasn't as much as he talked about you in our sessions."

"Alright, I think that's enough," Fitz flushed with embarrassment.

"Fitz, Olivia, this is my wife, Tracy." Henry declared as his wife approached.

"It's an honor to meet both of you." She spoke astonished. When Henry had told her he had been hired to work for the President, she didn't believe him. Now being in a room with the most powerful couple in Washington felt like an out of body experience for her.

Another couple walked up to the group as well, looking slightly younger than Henry and Tracy.

"And this here is my little brother, Cooper," Henry introduced while giving him a playful nudge, "and his lovely fiancé Danielle."

"It's an honor to meet you, sir." Cooper held out his hand for Fitz.

"You as well. Henry told me you served in the army, I'd like to thank you for your service." Fitz spoke humbly trying not to sweat but the nerves were getting to him slightly that he was the one who had sent him to war and almost killed him.

"Of course, sir. Serving my country was the greatest privilege I ever had."

The group exchanged a few more pleasantries and then sat down for dinner. Fitz was still a little nervous, but Henry's personality made the conversation flow pretty easily. Liv placed her hand on Fitz's knee and gave him a smile of encouragement as she chuckled at Henry and Cooper's recount of when Henry had stolen their mom's car in middle school and drove it into a 7/11. Laughing at the table, Fitz couldn't help but wonder if this is what it felt like when normal couples went out on dates with their friends and their spouses. With Mellie, pretty much all of their dates were planned by others in order to ensure that they looked like the perfect married couple. Their dates were more like tasks to reach a much bigger goal. They had never done anything like a double or triple date just for fun. He really liked it, and could definitely get used to doing this with Liv.

"But the craziest part!" Cooper interrupted Fitz's thought with a burst of laughter. "Was after all the hassle, after having to deal with the police reports, and the wrath of our parents, the manager of the store walk over to Henry and hands him the slurpee that he wanted."

"Hey! He didn't hand it to me, the guy still charged me for it." Henry corrected, leading to another fit of laughter.

* * *

Dinner ended after about two hours, and it was time to wish the couples goodbye.

"It was great to see you, Skywalker. Let's do this again?"

"Yeah, of course, Henry. It was good to see you too."

"And you ma'am, it was an honor to meet you." Henry said and kissed the back of Liv's hand. Fitz's felt a pang of jealousy in him, which he knew was ridiculous. It was just an innocent and friendly gesture.

"Oh please, after all I've heard about the great Henry Richardson, meeting you was the real honor." Olivia piped back.

"You're right I'm not going to lie, you might run DC, but uh, I'm pretty much the most powerful person in Baltimore." Henry joked with a delightful laugh.

While Liv said goodbye to Tracy and Danielle, Fitz went to bid his farewell to Cooper, and asked for a moment in private with him.

"Mr. President, it has been a great evening to dine with you."

"Fitz, please call me Fitz. I hope you don't mind, but I'd really like to talk to you."

"Uh sure, what is it?"

"Henry had told me about your experience in West Angola."

"Oh sir, it really was nothing it could have been far worse. I knew what I was getting into when I signed up."

"Fitz," He corrected him. "And I want to help in any way I can."

"What do you mean?"

"I uh…I mean as you probably already know..I too lost a uh leg," Fitz choked out awkwardly. "But I err…I have this bionic leg, and the tech is pretty remarkable. It makes things really easy."

Cooper began to understand where this conversation was heading.

"No sir, I can't."

"Fitz," He corrected Cooper again. "And please, I insist."

"I can't accept that, Fitz. They're like a million dollars."

"They're not a million dollars, and I want you to have one. Please, just think of it as an early Christmas gift. Let me give this to you. It's the least I could do, especially after your brother basically gave me my life back. Please, I want you to have one."

Cooper took a deep breath.

"You're crazy." Cooper scratched his head thinking about the offer. "Okay, but if it's a Christmas gift, then I have to get you something too, and no refusing."

"Alright." Fitz nodded.

"Good. So how do you feel about fruitcake?" Cooper asked sarcastically.

* * *

Fitz was satisfied with how the dinner went, he was grateful everything worked out the way it had. Now he just had one more thing to take care of before he and Liv went to bed and she would wake up and begin work once again.

"Hey Livvie?" He said settling into bed after taking his leg off.

"Yes, love?"

"I uh… I have a question." Olivia nodded for him to proceed. "I um…" He placed his hand on the back of his neck.

"Fitz, what's on your mind?"

"Could we maybe start having weekly movie nights or something?" Fitz muttered under his breath and darted his eyes away from her to avoid seeing her reaction. He heard Liv let out a laugh.

"Are you serious?"

"No, forget it, never mind."

"Fitz, look at me." He turned his head up. "It's not that. It's that you're so nervous to ask me. I'd love to have weekly movie nights with you along with our weekly date nights."

"Really?" Fitz exclaimed, popping up. "That's great! I was thinking that we could alternate who chooses the movie each week. And we'll have wine and popcorn of course."

Olivia laughed at his overexcitement.

"You're really enjoying this whole normal couple thing, hmmm?"

"Oh yeah. You know what else normal couples do?" Fitz hinted staring at her lips.

"Oh no. But I have feeling you're going to show me." Olivia spoke seductively, sending Fitz over the moon as he wrapped her in his arms and began kissing down her body.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while. I've been crazy busy, and I have a lot going on this coming week and next coming week, but I promise to post as often as I can. Hope you all enjoyed! And thank you all so much for checking out my story.**


	14. Chapter 14

Fitz didn't want her to go, and frankly she didn't want to go either. She had enjoyed the past two weeks more than she believed she would. When Fitz first showed up at her apartment weeks ago, she felt a mix of frustration, anger, and also longing. But he had been nothing but gentle and remorseful over his past actions, and she knew he was sincere. Though letting him in was tough, remembering the potential pain it could lead to, she knew letting him go would have been harder. Now, she was tasked with letting him go for the day, and even though it would only be for a couple of hours while she was at work, she didn't know how she would manage after having grown so accustomed to having him right there.

She began looking into office space near her building where he could start to set up his foundation. She even thought about maybe making some space in her office for him to work in the meanwhile while he got organized.

"What's your plan for today?"

"Well other than missing you desperately while you play hero to several of DC's most backwards politicians, I guess I hadn't really thought much about what else I would do." For the first time in his life Fitz was going to have free time, and the whole thing felt a little bit unreal to him. "I think I might try to give Karen a call."

"You should. She must be happy now that her dad is pretty much free to visit her whenever."

"Uh yeah." Fitz cleared his throat a little bit. He had seen Karen a few times since the accident, but all of them came down to her visiting him. He wanted to visit her, especially now since he was free and could make time, however visiting her school would require flying to Connecticut. He hadn't exactly told anyone yet, but he couldn't see himself flying again in the near future, if at all.

"Okay, I better go." Olivia interrupted noticing Fitz's deep thought.

"Right. I love you." Fitz smiled warmly as he gazed onto Olivia putting on her jacket and boots.

"I love you too." That phrase that had always been a problem for her was just starting to come out with ease. Fitz's eyes beamed every time she said it, and she noticed just how content he finally looked as she closed the door and left the apartment.

* * *

Fitz had wanted to surprise Olivia. He still felt bad about how he treated her back at the hospital, and wanted to give her a special surprise to try and make amends for it. He recognized that she was happy with him now, but he still couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt. As the afternoon approached, Fitz came up with the idea of surprising Olivia with a romantic home cooked meal to celebrate her first day back at work and mark this new chapter in their lives.

Fitz sent Daniel to the grocery store to pick up materials, and Fitz was away on the computer looking up recipes online when he heard a knock on the door.

"Coming!" Fitz wasn't expecting any company. He figured it must have been Daniel back from the store earlier than expected. Fitz was a little confused, since Daniel had made a copy of a key to Olivia's place, but Fitz let himself believe that perhaps he had lost it, or forgotten to take it with him.

Opting to not go through the hassle of putting on his leg, Fitz just simply wheeled himself to the door to let his Secret Service in.

"Did you forget something, Daniel?" Fitz asked when he was completely caught by surprise on the other side of the door. "Jake?"

"Hello, sir. It's good to see you. Is Liv around?" Jake kept his voice even and leveled, and so formal that it made Fitz suspicious.

"No, she's not. Why?"

Jake looked down on him arrogantly. "Oh the NSA needs some help with a case," Jake explained holding up a folder that he had been carrying. "We need to get some work done that would involve some creativity, some coloring a bit outside the lines." Fitz just nodded getting Jake's drift. Unfortunately he knew exactly what Jake was referring to, and while departmental corruption was something he was shameful of during his tenure as President, it unfortunately just came as a side effect of a 21st Century democratic government.

"Anyway, we figured it would be best to get a private firm to help us handle these matters as opposed to the NSA directly." Jake finished explaining. "Is she coming back anytime soon?"

"She's at her office for the rest of the day. You'd probably get more luck just going there and finding either her or one of her coworkers." Fitz was already annoyed at the sight of Jake, and as much as he didn't want him to see Olivia, at least if Jake approached her in her office there would be three of her other gladiators there to intervene if need be.

Jake looked down at Fitz with a condescending look in his eyes. "Oh I didn't realize Olivia returned to work fulltime again. I'm glad she's back, and not just playing nurse these days." Jake went to turn around.

"Hey!" Fitz barked. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, sir. But I mean, you and I both know Liv, and you know she couldn't be happy if she were in any position that would require her to give up really any element of her work."

"What are you saying?" Fitz sneered, though he knew what Jake was getting at.

"If you really want me to put it bluntly sir, I will. You can't possibly believe that Liv would enjoy this kind of life. I mean she's back at work now, but for how long until she needs to come back to take care of you?"

"I can take care of myself!" Fitz shouted. Fitz wanted to lunge at Jake's throat, but he knew he didn't really stand a chance, and that was exactly what Jake wanted him to realize, which only created more damage.

"Right, well I better go find Liv. Glad you're alright, sir. You gave the NSA quite a scare." Jake smirked and turned around, closing the door behind him.

* * *

OPA was busy with calls and emails. Unfortunately for Olivia and her gladiators, these calls revolved around her and the former President's relationship. There were no calls for hard casework, just journalists and Washington gossipers that wanted to hear about post-Presidency Fitz and their budding romance. Olivia saw her door open slightly.

"Olivia," Quinn peered in. "Jake Ballard is here to see you.

"Send him in," she instructed.

"Jake!" She stood up to greet him. She didn't go for the hug. She may have started seeing Jake after her and Fitz's breakup, but she hadn't seen him since the Air Force One accident and had no intention to. However, they did still have a history, so she tried to come across as friendly, but distant.

"Olivia, it's good to see you. It's been while."

"I've been busy."

"I know. I've seen. I was jut at your apartment. Fitz looks like he's doing well." Jake spoke nonchalantly as he glanced around her office, and tried not to make eye contact, recognizing the awkwardness of the situation.

"You were at my apartment?"

"Yeah, I was looking for you. I didn't know you came back to work today."

"Oh, what's up?" Olivia asked. She was a little worried in the back of her mind that Jake and Fitz encountered each other. She knew Fitz would always get jealous when it came to Jake no matter how many times she reassured him, and especially now when she knew Fitz felt especially insecure, she was concerned.

Jake walked over and slammed the folder down on Olivia's desk. She glanced up as she picked up the folder to begin reading the bulleted summary.

"My boys at the NSA need some help. We were hoping you would consider."

With it being a rather slow day, and the only purpose of contact toward OPA being tabloid gossip, Olivia was excited to actually take on something. She thought this was the kind of thing they would need to put themselves back on the map again as a hard-hitting crisis management firm.

"Consider it handled," Olivia said mostly to herself. Jake smirked to himself hearing her say that. It reminded him of old times.

"Right, well it was really good to see you Olivia. And you know how to find me when things don't work out."

"What?"

"With Fitz." Jake explained only somewhat jokingly.

"Fitz and I are fine," Olivia said bluntly with an edge to her voice to warn Jake he was dangling real close to an edge.

"For now you are. But we both know how this saga goes. You'll have a rough patch, you'll leave him –"

"I'm not leaving him!" Liv interrupted.

"You say that now," Jake exhaled. "Liv, I'm just trying to be realistic here. How long until you realize he can't give you the life you want, the life you deserve."

"Like you can?!" Olivia laughed with her voice full of anger.

"At least I can walk!" Jake shot back. Before having anytime to think about it, Olivia felt the palm of her hand make contact with Jake's face, delivering a hard smack. They stood paused for a moment. Jake rubbed his hand against his cheek to wipe away some of the sting.

Olivia reached back and handed Jake the folder.

"Here, I don't think I can work for you."

"Liv, I'm sorry. That was out of line."

"Get out of my office." Olivia spoke slowly. Jake just stared at her, contemplating what to say next, but ultimately backed away and headed out the door.

* * *

Olivia was planning on coming home from work at 6, but after her encounter with Jake in her office, she was ready to call it a day after 4. She walked into her apartment and saw Fitz sitting on the couch, reading.

"Hi." She greeted warmly.

"Hi." He said putting the book down. She could tell he was upset, there was a certain bitterness to his voice, and no doubt it had something to do with Jake she assumed.

"What are you reading?"

"_Long Walk to Freedom_," Fitz spoke as he inspected the cover of the book himself. "What are you doing home? I thought you weren't coming back until 6?"

"Work was a little slow, so I called it in early to come back and spend some time with you."

On any other day if Fitz had heard Olivia say that he would have been ecstatic! To take time off work just to spend time together was unheard of for Olivia Pope. Instead Fitz couldn't help but think of Jake's words. His presence was already influencing Olivia to give up a part of herself. Jake was right. He wasn't good for her. Fitz let out a sigh at his realization.

"I wasn't expecting you home for another two hours. I was going to cook –"

"You were going to cook?" Olivia interrupted. Being in the White House for nearly 8 years and the Governor's Mansion before then for nearly 8 years, Fitz pretty much lost all of his kitchen skills, and Olivia had never gained any cooking skills whatsoever to begin with. They had been relying on restaurants and take out for the past couple of weeks.

"Yeah, I was planning on surprising you with a home cooked dinner, but it doesn't matter." Fitz said with a slightly depressing tone. Olivia was eager to try and cheer him up.

"Well, how about we cook dinner together? It might be good for both of us to get some practice."

Fitz could tell that Olivia was genuine in trying to cheer him up, which made him smile a little as he nodded yes.

Majority of the time they cooked in silence, only saying whatever necessary responses were required to the other's question. Dinner was not quite different either, with neither person saying much to the other. Olivia was concerned over how quiet Fitz was.

"I'll do the dishes," Fitz offered.

"I can help you, if you want?"

"I can do it on my own!" Fitz slightly snapped taking Olivia back. "Shit, I'm sorry, Liv. I didn't mean to sound harsh."

"You mind telling me what's wrong?" Olivia urged. He was beginning to test her patience.

"It's nothing," Fitz said, staring at the ground.

"Is this about Jake?" Olivia finally asked. Fitz just let out a breath, not wanting to talk about it.

"Fitz? I know he came by today." She folded her arms, waiting for him to start talking.

"It's not just about Jake." Fitz finally relented. "It's just – Livvie, are you sure this is what you want? I thought we had a really good chance at having a normal life as a couple for once, but I'm not exactly…I can't give you a normal life." Fitz's eyes began to water as he finally got all he had to say out in the open.

Olivia stood there shattered seeing the love of her life's face, which was typically graced with confidence and arrogance now taken to nothing more than doubt and timidity.

"Liv, I'm giving you a chance to walk away. Just tell me. There will be no hard feelings." Fitz spoke with a crack in his voice he tried to hide.

Without another moment, Olivia quickly strode to Fitz closing the gap between them, giving him a deep kiss that filled him with such an intense joy.

"Fitz, you're not normal."

"I know, and I get it." Fitz said shamefully and frightened.

"You're not normal, you're extraordinary." She grazed her hand over his cheek, as she remembered her discussion on normalcy with Stephen. "I don't want normal. I want you, Fitz. You are it for me."

Overwhelmed with emotion, Fitz quickly pulled Liv into a tight embrace and let some of his tears flow as he felt her own seep onto his shirt. Olivia eventually pulled out of his embrace.

"Go to our room and get changed into something different. We're going to go dancing, tonight." Olivia ordered rather than suggested.

"What?"

"If you want some sense of normalcy, then that's what we'll do, and normal couples dance together, so go change into something different."

Fitz looked Olivia with a sense of bewilderment.

"Uh Liv, I think you're forgetting that I couldn't even dance well back when I had two feet. How do you expect me to dance with one?"

"Okay…if you don't want to…" Liv playfully began to turn away.

"Wait! Okay, just give me ten minutes." Fitz quickly went back to his and Liv's bedroom to put on dress pants and a red and white checkered shirt.

Fitz returned to the living room to find Olivia playing around with an old record player she had. The scene reminded him of the many times she would use the record player in his bedroom at the White House every time they would get intimate. She would say that there was something romantic about using something so classy for something so vulgar. He took a minute to just stand there as he watched her begin to play the music. And dance by herself.

_Who needs the noise of a party crowd__  
__Who needs the records turned up loud__  
__When two, we two can have a party all alone_

_Oh yeah_

_Pretty music, a cozy chair  
Lights down low and I'm holding you near  
Oh well two, we two can have a party all alone  
Oh yeah_

She looked magnificent, and Fitz couldn't help but think of how lucky he was to just be in the same room as her. Feeling his presence, Liv quickly turned around and saw him against the doorway.

"Come on!" She grabbed him and pulled him deeper into the living room, coercing him to dance. Fitz ever so awkwardly tried to step to the music.

_When we are together, I'm like a feather__  
__Floating in the air__  
__I don't care where we're going__  
__As long as you are there_

"Did the doctors make a mistake and give you two left feet?" Olivia playfully asked Fitz, as she forced his arms to spin her.

"Oh, you're funny." Fitz smirked, dipping Liv dangerously low to retaliate and making her squeal. Fitz pulled her up from the dip bringing her ever so close to his chest as they swayed.

_Me and you, you and me__  
__We can have a party, just wait and see__  
__Oh well, two, we two can have a party all alone_

Olivia stayed in Fitz's arms a minute longer after the song had finished.

"Thank you, Livvie. I needed that."

"I just hate to see you feeling insecure."

"I just don't want you to think that I'm interfering with your life in DC and view me as an obstacle." Fitz admitted turning slightly red when he heard Liv chuckle a little bit.

"I know what I told you before about my work on Mellie's campaign, but honestly, if the last few weeks have taught me anything it's that I need to spend some time away from DC for my own sanity." Olivia was feeling extremely frustrated between the nosy members of the press, Jake's crudeness and demanding attitude, and Mellie's high maintenance temperament. Her first day back at work had just shown her how awful working in the circle of Washington politics was, and while she enjoyed the rush of it at times, she couldn't help but feel the desire to be a little selfish for her own benefit for once. She was thinking about going on a vacation with Fitz if he would be up for it. She wasn't sure though how willing he would be to travel, given recent past events.

"We could, you know, go away from it all?" Fitz hinted. He couldn't believe he was hearing his Livvie right. She actually wanted to take a break from work and spend time with him. This wasn't what Jake had been referring to, this was actually something she wanted, and he was beginning to see that this had nothing to do with him holding her back.

"We could," Liv agreed. "We could go to Vermont."

Fitz's eyes shot open hearing her suggestion, his eyebrows raised almost to the top of his head.

"Do you?" He cleared his throat. "Do you want to go to Vermont?"

"Only if you'll go with me."

"Hell yes!" Fitz breathed, a little too excitedly to be played off as cool, Liv let out a slight laugh. Fitz immediately realized what he was agreeing to, and shot up straighter than normal looking a little tense.

"Livvie…I'd love to go to Vermont with you. It's always been my dream. It's just that…I don't know if…" Fitz mumbled slightly embarrassed, not sure how to tell her that the thought of going on a plane absolutely frightened him to death. Struggling to come up with the words, he felt Olivia interrupt his thoughts with a quick kiss to his cheek.

"Great! I think it would be a really fun road trip to go on, don't you?" She looked up at him lovingly. Fitz dipped her back once again to kiss her for reading his thoughts.

"Olivia Pope, you are the extraordinary one."

* * *

**A/N: Song credit goes out to "Two Can Have a Party" by Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell. I feel like this song definitely represents them, especially as they adjust to their new normal. Also, sorry for including Jake in this chapter, but I can assure you, he will not be making any more appearances for the rest of the story. And you gotta admit, it was nice to see Olivia standing up for her man and slapping him. Get ready for the next chapter, it will take place in Vermont!**


	15. Chapter 15

"Ok, how about we have a car in front and a car in back, and we stay in the middle."

"No, sir we can't allow that. The Secret Service needs to be with you." Daniel explained to a rather irritated Fitz who was gathering all of his and Liv's luggage by the front door.

"Ok, ok, fine. A car in front, a car in back, and then a secret service agent in the backseat." Fitz budged. For Leader of the Free World, negotiating with Secret Service seemed to be a problem for him.

"No can do."

"Two secret service agents in the backseat?" Fitz continued, but Daniel just simply shook his head no to his boss.

"Oh come on!" Fitz raised his voice. "I'm not President anymore, what does it matter?!"

Olivia walked into the living room with the last of her bags, hearing all the commotion.

"What's going on here?"

"Daniel won't let me drive." Fitz explained.

"I can't let him drive, ma'am." Daniel corrected Fitz's brief statement. "No former President is allowed to drive on public roads. It's protocol."

"Screw protocol!" Fitz yelled.

"Fitz." Liv walked up to him and placed a calming hand on his back in response to his outburst.

"I'm sorry." He said shamefully staring at the ground.

"Daniel, am I able to drive?"

"Well, yes."

"What if I drove a car and Fitz rode with me? Would that be allowed?"

"We could make that work. We'll have to line up the backseat with secret service agents."

"No!" Fitz interrupted. "One car in front, one car in back, no agents, and Liv drives." Olivia rolled her eyes at Fitz's attempted negotiation. It was adorable to see him debating like this, it reminded her of how stubborn he could be on the trail, which while annoying at first, she couldn't help but find dangerously cute.

"One car in front, one car in the back, Liv drives, and you have to hold onto a walkie talkie the entire time and give us updates every half hour." This was Daniel's final offer. He was growing incredibly frustrated. He was about ready to force Fitz into one of the SUVs himself.

"Deal!" Fitz shook Daniel's hand, finally reaching an agreement.

"Good. Now that that's settled, shall we?" Olivia asked pointing her head toward the direction of the bags.

"On it!" Fitz chimed, gabbing hold of as many bags as he could and walking them down to their awaiting vehicles. Always a gentleman, Fitz opened the driver side door, letting Liv prop herself onto the seat before going around and taking a seat for himself. Fitz flipped on the radio and waited for the okay from Jason that they could go. Once they got it they began driving directly behind him with Daniel's SUV behind them.

"Music?" Fitz asked looking at Liv as they pulled out of the city and onto the highway.

"All yours." Olivia gave him permission to play whatever he wanted. Fitz started playing some old Fleetwood Mac songs he had.

"I don't like this." He finally said in a moment of silence in the car.

"The song?"

"No this." He said pointing to Olivia driving. "You shouldn't have to be driving a complete 8 hour road trip on your own. I feel bad."

"Fitz, it's fine, I've road tripped for longer before, and we only have 7 and a half hours now." She spoke with a little bitterness in her tone.

"I know. And it has nothing to do with me being upset that you're driving. This isn't a toxic masculinity thing. I promise Liv, I love you, and I love your defying of gender roles. I find it rather sexy. I didn't mean it like that." Fitz sighed, explaining himself. "I just want to be able to help if you get tired, and I feel bad they're pretty much making me useless." Fitz said, referring to Daniel and the other agents as "they."

"I understand, but hey, they're just trying to keep you safe." She put her hand on his arm to show that she had actually heard him. Fitz looked up at smiled at her with his piercing blue eyes. "You can help me by just being the most supportive driving buddy."

Fitz laughed. "Olivia Pope, you did not just refer to me as your 'driving buddy.'"

Olivia chuckled, "I'm just going to need someone to talk to me in case I do get bored and tired. Are you up for the challenge?" She said coyly smirking. Fitz sat up in his seat straighter and cleared his throat.

"And what shall we talk about, Ms. Pope? Some of the universe's most complicated questions? Like 'are we alone in the universe?' Or 'is a hotdog a sandwich?'"

"Ok first of all, no to both of those." She giggled and then immediately cleared her throat as well as they began to exit the Washington DC area into a far less trafficked part of the road. "Can we actually talk about something serious?"

"Like what?" Fitz asked twiddling with her thumb. He was pretty sure he knew where this was going.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

"About?"

"The plane crash."

Fitz immediately flinched his hand back away from Liv's. "Now is not the time, Olivia."

"We have 7 and a half hours of driving ahead of us where we can talk about it. I just know you didn't want to fly to Vermont. And that's fine. I'm fine driving with you, but I think-"

"I said now is not the time!" Fitz raised his voice, cutting her off.

"Fitz, I think at some point you have to address-"

"STOP! Please, stop!" Fitz yelled with a choking sound in his voice. He didn't want to address the Air Force One accident ever. He understood Liv was trying to help, but every time it was brought up was still like a fresh cut to him. He thought talking about it would help also when he told her about Cyrus' death. He hadn't told her, but discussing it with her that day actually gave him his first bad dream since the hospital. As long as he didn't address it and didn't think about it he would be fine, but now the idea was in his head, and he would have to work hard to shake it off before bed that.

He heard Olivia let out a sigh, and knew she was upset. It broke his heart to know he had upset her and let his head hang low disgracefully. He didn't want her to worry about him. He wanted to tell her. He wanted nothing more than to be able to talk about it with her and stop hurting, but he couldn't bring himself to.

"So…" Olivia finally spoke up. "Back to our deep and complex conversation. Do you put your milk in before or after the cereal?"

Fitz perked up. "Oh definitely after the cereal. People who put their milk in before are complete freaks." Fitz joked, evoking a joyful laugh from Olivia, and sighing from relief.

* * *

They arrived in Vermont in the late afternoon, and quickly unpacked their belongings and laid down in their king sized bed for the first time.

"This feels so nice." Olivia sighed as she took in all the artwork hung along the walls. She had no idea when Fitz had time to plan every detail of the furniture and decoration, but she was glad he did.

"Mmmhhhmmm…" Fitz mumbled, moving his head closer and taking in her scent. He placed an arm around her and stroked her side as he placed kissed down her neck.

"This feels better." Olivia moaned, allowing Fitz's hands to roam freely on her body, when her phone rang.

"Jesus." Fitz sat up disturbed and annoyed.

"I'm sorry. It's Abby."

"Of course even when we leave Washington DC, DC doesn't leave us." Fitz complained.

Olivia ignored Fitz's comment and answered.

"Abby?"

"Are you with Fitz right now?"

"Yes, but we're out of town."

"Doesn't matter. But you're with him right now?"

"Yeah he's right here."

"Great, put me on speaker."

Fitz heard a muffled whisper of what Abby was saying, and Olivia grudgingly put her phone beside them and placed Abby on speaker.

"Hi Abby!"

"Hello, sir. It's great to hear from you. It's been awhile."

"Indeed it has, because I no longer work for the White House. I'm not the President. So why are you calling me, while I'm trying to vacation with my girlfriend?" Fitz froze for a moment. He hadn't called Olivia his girlfriend since they got back together. He just subconsciously defined their relationship on the phone with their friend. He looked to Olivia to see her blushing with a faint smile on her lips, and shot up a prayer that she wasn't having a panic attack over the use of the "g" word.

"We need you guys to help us. Your resignation isn't looking too good for yourself and President Ross right now, sir."

"What? What are you talking about? Public opinion showed that they approved of my decision, so many even parading it." Fitz reached over and held Olivia's hand. For all the times he claimed he didn't care about the public or his reputation as long as he had Livvie, he realized he was lying a little bit. It did sting to be seen in a bad light after leaving office.

"That was back when you first resigned. Not anymore." Abby explained.

"That was only two and a half weeks ago! What changed?" Fitz asked.

"There's been a rumor surfacing that your resignation was part of a larger agenda to promote Susan Ross further as a presidential candidate by placing her in a position where she would have more resources and a far better chance of winning in the upcoming election."

"That's insane! Why would people actually believe I would give up my position as President just so 'my horse' has a better chance of crossing the finish line?"

"They believe it's part of a bigger agenda. They think that in her position she is only fulfilling your legacy, and you are the one truly calling the shots from behind and using her as a front. And now that you could no longer be President because of term limits, and she is - and can still run for reelection not just this time around, but also the next time around, - the public seems to think that this was all a ruse so you can continue calling the shots for the next 5-9 years if she wins…which she likely will as long as we put this rumor to rest."

"I haven't influenced any of Susan's decisions at all!" Fitz yelled.

"I know that, sir. But the public doesn't. They think this was all some sort of ploy to remain your grip on power by fraudulently handing your position to Susan to continue for you, giving her a higher chance at winning the election, all the while still remaining the true driving force."

Fitz heard Olivia let out a sigh.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing, just…" Olivia paused for minute. "This sounds a lot like Mellie. When I went to her office a couple weeks ago right after your resignation, she was saying some pretty similar stuff about how your real reason for your resignation was just so you could guarantee Ross would beat her and likely win the election, so she could carry on your legacy."

"Do you think she was behind the rumors?" Fitz asked, though he basically knew the answer was "yes."

"It wouldn't surprise me." Olivia answered. "We're going to have to fight back."

Fitz nodded a response, and Abby chimed in. "We're thinking you should do a sit down interview."

"No. No interview." Fitz shook his head and turned to Liv. "I thought we said we weren't going to do any interviews or press conferences about us?"

"Abby may have a point…" Olivia began brainstorming. "Maybe it's better that we're here and not in DC. If we do the interview here, people will see that Fitz is not playing puppet master and has literally removed himself from DC." Olivia got up and started to pace thinking through all of her ideas out loud.

"Downstairs in the living room by the fireplace would be nice. It would make it look like he's retired to a domestic life." Olivia paused in her tracks. "I would probably have to be there since the interview is going to steer into questions about our relationship, and it aids in 'the retired to a domestic life' narrative."

Fitz beamed a smile watching his Livvie go on. He loved hearing her talk about sharing a life together, and now wanting to share that with the public. For the longest time he had wanted nothing more than to scream out to the world and let everyone know how much he loved Olivia Pope. He had his chance when they officially began dating when he was President, but he had to be far more reserved because of the nature of his job. They had to keep PDA limited and appropriate, and act like their feelings for each other had only recently started as an innocent budding romance rather than being each other's soul mates.

Olivia finished her conversation with Abby and organized an interview to be held at their house in Vermont the next evening. Kimberly Mitchell would be coming with her crew. She was always friendly with the Grant Administration, and the public gave her mass amounts of credibility, making her the perfect option for this first interview as a couple. Olivia hung up the phone and looked at Fitz who remained laying in bed staring up at her.

"Are you sure you're alright with this? Going public officially to everyone?" Fitz asked concerned. She walk over to his side and sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing her hand over his left leg.

"Of course. I mean the public pretty much already knows that I'm your girlfriend. If declaring it as official is going to help Susan and your rap, then I'm fine with it."

Fitz gave her a contorted look.

"What?"

"You called yourself my 'girlfriend.'" Fitz muttered, blushing like a school child that just talked to his first crush.

"Hey, you used it first!" Olivia pointed out.

Fitz chuckled and brought Olivia close to his chest. "Come here," he whispered, and gave her a long, meaningful kiss.

* * *

**A/N: A little bit of a filler chapter. Sorry it took so long. I had written out the whole interview, but it was extremely long so I decided to divide out into two parts. I'll be uploading the couple's interview with Kimberly Mitchell in just a couple of days. Thanks again for all the positive comments and encouragement! I really appreciate it as I continue to flesh out this story. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Warning this chapter is going to be rated M for "mature" or "might get hot," either one I suppose. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kimberly Mitchell and her crew arrived in the early afternoon. The interview was going to be filmed and then broadcasted later that evening. Word had already gotten out that an interview was taking place, and it was all the news cycles could talk about.

Liv had planned everything from the set to her and Fitz's outfits. In order to pull off the interview they were going to have to convince the entire world that Fitz's decision to resign had everything to do with wanting to finally live out a simple life with his Livvie and absolutely no ulterior motive. Olivia wore black slacks with a white cardigan sweater, and Fitz donned a pair of khakis and a nice flannel.

"Hey I'm going to go downstairs and check things over with Kimberly," Olivia informed heading out the door. Fitz could tell she was nervous about how the interview would be perceived.

"Okay." He walked over to her and grabbed her shoulders. "Hey, it's going to be alright? You're not the one in the hot seat here," he chuckled.

"Yeah, but I'm just worried. What if people still have doubts? What if they don't buy it?"

"They don't have to buy anything. We love each other, Livvie, and everyone knows that. Just think of all the times Cyrus had to scold us. We make it pretty obvious when we're together." He kissed her.

"You're right. I just…I just want to make sure things go smoothly. I'm going to check in with her about the questions."

Fitz nodded, and Olivia ran downstairs to greet Kimberly.

"Ms. Mitchell." Olivia greeted, going in for a hug.

"Ms. Pope. It is great to see you. Thank you so much for contacting me for this interview. It has already created quite the buzz."

"Well of course, thank you for coming all the way up here. We know it was a drive."

"Yes, but this place is beautiful." Kimberly took in all the glass panels in the living room. "This is yours and President Grant's house?"

"Um yes. It's our vacation house for when we need to retreat." Olivia wasn't quite sure what the future of the house still held; her life after all was in DC.

"It's lovely."

"Thank you," Olivia replied. "I've been meaning to ask you, you got my email last night about approved topics for the interview, correct?"

"Yes, I've been meaning to talk you about that, actually." Olivia made a face at Kimberly she knew this couldn't be good; there was something there that Kimberly didn't like.

"It's just that this is President Grant's first interview since he resigned."

"Yes." Olivia nodded, folding her arms while waiting for Kimberly to continue.

"But this is also his first interview since the accident."

"No." Olivia shook her head. "That topic is off limits. President Grant has made it clear that he is only willing to speak on his resignation and his life since."

"I understand that, but the people are curious-"

"It is off limits. We're only here to clarify recent resignation and squash any of the recent rumors that have been going around."

Kimberly opened her mouth to fight back. She wanted to give the people what they wanted. She felt she had that duty, but her head quickly turned as she heard footsteps coming down the stairs and saw the former President, looking rather causal, cautiously making his way down.

"Ready?" Fitz asked as he approached the two women.

"Yes sir, I believe we are."

* * *

They were seated on the couch with the fireplace going behind them, and Kimberly Mitchell sitting across from them. Fitz had his arm around Olivia who was unknowingly leaning deeply into his touch and resting her head along his shoulder, keeping a hand on his thigh the entire time. Their body language alone should have spoken to million of people without having to do the interview.

"President Grant and Ms. Pope, thank you for letting us hold this interview and having us in your home this evening."

"Of course. It's our pleasure." Fitz replied giving his traditional political grin that he did so well.

"Well I must say President Grant, you've had a pretty interesting last couple of weeks."

"I have." Fitz laughed.

"You have just made history as the second President to resign from office. Do you mind telling us what was going through your head when you resigned?"

Fitz subconsciously started rubbing Olivia's arm. "I wasn't planning on it. Believe me, I wasn't. None of this was planned. You could ask any of my extremely stressed out staff at the time. I nearly gave them a heart attack." He laughed. "When I got on that podium I was planning on just holding a press conference. But then as I stood out there and I started speaking, I realized that I didn't want it anymore. Life is short, and it can be taken at any moment, and I needed to remember that and take advantage of it, because I had had too many close calls too many times."

Olivia kept her eyes locked on him the entire time he spoke, mesmerized by the sincerity and generosity in his voice.

"Now some people have said that your resignation served a bigger purpose of handing the office to President Susan Ross, who was running as a candidate at the time, in order to give her political capital that would ensure her a victory and continue to carryout the Grant legacy."

"I have heard those rumors, and they are ludicrous. I am not pulling Susan's strings all the way from Vermont in any way. She is acting completely independently, establishing her own legacy. While I believe she will make a great President, and the perfect person to lead the party in the future, my resignation had no intention of persuading the upcoming election. It was all spontaneous when I was on stage, as reckless as they may make me sound."

"Do you regret it?" Kimberly asked.

"Resigning?" Fitz wanted to clarify.

"Yes do you regret resigning?"

"Oh no, not at all." Fitz responded reflexively and gripped Olivia tighter so it was obvious to the cameras.

"What do you say to some of the people who are out there criticizing your decision as immature and disrespectful to the office of the President to be elected by your country and then just get up and abandon it?"

Fitz took a deep breath this was going to be a tricky question.

"I understand where people are coming from and why they might be upset, but I want to make clear that I'm not abandoning my country. I never would. I will continue to serve by proceeding with what I've always wanted to do, which is help people and make the world a better place. That's why I ran in the first place, and that's why I'm planning on creating a foundation to help me with that process. I guess it's easy to see from the outside that quitting a position I was elected to is disrespectful, and I honestly would have thought the same thing had I witnessed something like this occur years ago…" Fitz paused for a moment to think.

"I'm sorry to all those who I may have let down with my decision, and I hope I can earn their forgiveness in the future. But I…I have lost a lot during my tenure as President, and I have had to make a lot of sacrifices. But the worst sacrifice I have had to make was all the time I could have spent being happy with the ones I love. And maybe that makes me weak that I couldn't have held it out for another year, but after the –" Fitz stopped in his tracks, "- after everything, I couldn't go on for another year. So I might be weak, and people can call me so, but I am thrilled to be so."

"You're not weak, Fitz, you just reorganized your priorities." Olivia spoke up for the first time during the interview and reached up to caress his cheek lovingly in the interview, pretending Kimberly Mitchell and her entire film crew was not present.

"You're my priority." He grinned and pecked her cheek.

Kimberly Mitchell's face looked astonished at the couple's openness. "Well, I think we should address the elephant in the room right about now. There has been a lot of speculation about your relationship with Ms. Pope, and we were wondering the status of your relationship."

Fitz turned to Olivia and urged her to be the one to speak.

"Yes, I'm sure it's not really a secret anymore, but just to put it out in the open, Fitz and I are back together."

"When did this happen?"

"Only a couple of weeks ago." Olivia replied. "Right after his resignation, he came by to see me, and we talked for a bit about our past relationship. He uh, he basically told me everything that he mentioned just now. That life was short, and he wanted to be spending it with the people he loved and cared about."

"I begged her to give us a second chance." Fitz put lightly.

"And what made you agree to President Grant's offer?"

"I never stopped loving him. I don't think I ever could. But we just couldn't make it work in the White House. It was difficult. And then when…when I thought he died, it felt like my whole world ended." Olivia started to cry. "I was so scared and so concerned, and I kept praying for the chance to see him one more time. Just one more! So I could tell him how I felt." Olivia took a moment to recompose herself and felt Fitz try and secure her more, providing further comfort. She shot him a smile.

"Then he came back to me, and after his speech he just showed up at my door, and I knew I couldn't lose him again. I couldn't let myself lose him again. I couldn't bear it. But now…now we're together, and we have each other."

Olivia felt Fitz's nose dig into her temple. "And now that you have me, what are you going to do with me?" He asked playfully. Olivia shifted her position on the couch to face him.

"I'm going to keep you safe, make sure you don't get hurt." Olivia ran her fingers through his curls releasing an audible exhale from him.

"And President Grant, what about you? What were you thinking about in those days after the plane crash?"

Olivia immediately felt Fitz's body tense up. She began rubbing his arm to let him know he was okay.

"I-I don't know." He stammered.

"You don't know?"

"Just how stay alive and get back home, I guess…"

"Did you think you would? After witnessing the passing of some of your staff, how did you manage to keep hope and carryon?

"I-I-I-" Fitz started stuttering and could feel sweat on his upper brow.

"I think he was determined to get back to his family and friends." Olivia interrupted to get the question over with.

Kimberly proceeded to edge forward. "And how are you recovering from the event? You were in the hospital for quite some time."

"Yeah." Fitz stared at the floor.

"What was the rehabilitation process like after your operation?"

Fitz took a minute to breath, Olivia instantly noticed his breaths were deep and uneven. She got frightened when she saw Fitz immediately disregard her and shoot up from the couch.

"I think we're done here." Fitz ripped off his microphone and went up the stairs. Olivia looked at Kimberly wide-eyed.

"I'm sorry about that, but those kinds of questions were off limits. I trust that you'll edit out the ending part of the interview, or risk being known as the journalist with little to no sympathy."

Kimberly nodded, still stunned by the President's outburst. "Right, I am sorry about that for pushing. I-I'll edit out the end. I think I got everything I needed anyway."

* * *

Olivia left Kimberly to pack up with the rest of her crew and ran upstairs to check on Fitz. She found him in their bedroom pacing back and forth, running his hands through his hair, and looking distraught as ever.

"Fitz?"

"Why did we do that interview?"

"Fitz? I think you should sit down-"

"Why, Olivia?" He yelled cutting her off. "What was the point of that interview?

"Fitz, we had to restore your image, and show the people that you've retired to a simple, but happy life. You agreed to this remember?"

"Right, right, I remember you convinced me." Olivia was startled by the sense of edge in his voice. "You're good at that. Convincing me to do interviews I don't want to be part of. There was America's baby, and then what are we calling this one 'the happy retirement' interview?"

Olivia winced at the mention of "America's baby." She knew she had hurt him that day, but she thought he had moved on from that by now. Olivia reached up to wipe away a single tear that rolled down her cheek and pivoted away toward the door.

"Wait!" Fitz called out and lunged forward grabbing her hand and pulling her toward him. He started to kiss her deeply with each kiss being more passionate than the next. "I'm sorry." He spoke between kisses. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…Please don't go."

Fitz stepped away for a moment and closed his eyes, trying to calm his breathing.

"Fitz?" Olivia reached out to his shoulder and he pulled her back close to him. She could tell he was about to open up to her a little.

"I'm sorry. It's just sometimes…sometimes I get nightmares, but I don't when I'm with you. Please Livvie. I'm sorry. I need you." Fitz's voice cracked, and Olivia's heart broke at the sound of his desperation. He looked so broken and vulnerable. She couldn't help herself when she plunged her lips onto his, returning the wet kisses he had previously given her.

Fitz began to get to work removing Liv's cardigan off of her and gently caressing her shoulders. He placed kisses down her neck toward shoulder and fiddled with the tanktop strap that remained as a type of tease. He heard Olivia moan in a sound of encouragement for him to keep going, so he snaked his hands under her shirt and felt her lace bra. Fitz's interest immediately peaked and he hurriedly lifted her shirt over her head and shuddered at the sight. Liv in a black lace bra was enough make him already hard.

Olivia pulled one strap off of her shoulder followed by the next, and guided Fitz's hand to the clasp. He always had a thing about being the one to take off her bra, but he was too mesmerized at the moment to function. Fitz let out a moan of his own at Liv's reveal and felt himself twitch in his pants, quickly trying to gain control of his groin and keep himself from spilling.

He kissed Olivia down her chest between her breasts and then back up suckling her and making her release powerful groans of pleasure. She whimpered once he stopped for him to continue, and Fitz guided her to the bed so he could be at a better angle. He sat on the edge of the bed and took Liv in front of him so her stomach was directly in front of his face. He unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down, cherishing the matching laced underwear Liv had on underneath.

"Ohh my god, Livvie…" Fitz groaned, feeling the sexy and damp lace fabric. He dipped his fingers into her underwear, when she put out a hand for him to stop. Fitz immediate pulled his hands away and looked at her questioningly.

"I'm not getting completely naked until you do." She pulled off his flannel from him, so he was left in his grey t-shirt and khakis.

Fitz went back toward her last undergarment, but was stopped again.

"Not enough." She teased, whispering in his ear, followed by joyous sucking on his earlobe. Olivia began rubbing Fitz's chest hair through his shirt. He needed to feel the direct skin contact of her hand on his chest, rubbing him. In one swift move, he lifted his shirt over his head, eliciting a startled gasp from Olivia who hadn't expected him to take off his shirt so quickly. Olivia immediately began running her hand up and down his chest this time, touching his skin, and tickling his scar there. Fitz tried to control himself and closed his eyes, trying to regulate his breathing and hold on to the pleasure for longer. He began gaining a sense of control as Olivia continued.

"Good boy." Olivia teased, gliding her pants over the bulge in his pants. Fitz lost some of his control and convulsed at the touch falling backward onto the bed to he was laying.

Fitz was panting. He didn't know much more of her he could take. "Please Livvie." He breathed. He felt Olivia climbing over him and begin to kiss along his scar, which became an all-new sensitive spot for him. "Oh god!" He called. "Livvie, I need…" He huffed.

She stopped her kissing and led Fitz's hand into her underwear. "What do you need, baby?" She whispered so seductively.

Fitz could feel himself begin to weep in his lower regions as he continued to stroke her, getting the same response from her body as well.

"I need you to ride me." He muttered trying to keep as much strength as he could.

Olivia heard all she needed and wasted no time tugging down his pants so quickly, it made Fitz squeal a little. He assisted her in removing his prosthetic and laid back down on his back. She saw how tight and constrained his briefs were and laughed at the sight, gliding over it once more.

"Liv, I need them off…" He cried. Olivia released him from all his clothing, evoking an immense amount of relief from his throbbing groin.

Olivia slickly went down feeling immense amounts of pleasure as he filled her. Their connection triggered a thrusting between the two parties that did not take long until both were in sync gasping and moaning to each other to not stop.

Olivia felt her walls reaching her limit and shook with delight, hissing his name. This was the straw for Fitz, watching his love scream his name in a powerful orgasm, and he followed just at the same time and released himself.

She collapsed down on him and curled up next to him, taking joy hearing his giggling from the absolute joy and pleasure.

"God, I love you." His raspy baritone voice spoke.

"I love you too, Fitz." Her hand traveled down to cradle him, which brought him to begin throbbing again and have a quick spasm.

"Mmm… Livvie…." He grunted between pursed lips.

"What? No round 2?" She mocked and continued to rub.

Fitz's head laid back. This woman was going to be the death of him, he thought.

* * *

**A/N: Well Liv and Fitz are official, and Fitz even opened up just a smidge to Liv. There's still a lot, but it's a start. Get ready for the next chapter. It is going to require a time hop, but it is my personal favorite part.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Here's Chapter 17, definitely has been my favorite chapter to write so far. Reminder that we've had a time hop of a couple of months here. I hope you all enjoy reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

She laid her hand on top of his chest and rubbed his chest hair as he responded with soft groans.

"Come on, mister. It's time to get up." She lightly whispered. He ignored her, letting out an annoyed grunt and closing his eyes tighter. Olivia began to lower her hand on to his stomach, admiring the return of his well-defined abs. After the accident he had gotten a little weak from his time in the hospital and lost some of his muscle as a result. He's been stringent on working out since to try and get it back, and if Olivia was being honest she thought he looked even better than before.

Fitz began to stir under her touch as she continued to massage his pecks. She could tell he was awake by his arousing moan and finally took her hands off, forcing him to open his eyes in frustration.

"Hi."

"Hi." He said groggily. "What time is it?"

"Four in the morning." She replied, urging him to sit up. "Come on, we have to hit the trail by 5 and still have to pack up." Olivia began to get out of bed.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." Fitz sat over the edge of his bed to put on his prosthetic, that he had grown extremely used to now. "Remind me why we're doing this, again?" He asked while putting on his pants.

"It was your idea. And if I recall correctly, last night was also your idea." Olivia reminded him as he was adamant on making love to her until well past midnight

"Oh, right." Fitz grinned.

They were spending their April in Vermont to welcome the incoming spring far from the polluted and busy city. When Olivia and Fitz first travelled to their Vermont home back in December they decided to stick around throughout Christmas, negatively recalling the last Christmas they had spent together back in DC. They thought that spending it in Vermont would give them a sense of a fresh start. Christmas then turned into New Years, and the two enjoyed the holiday from the fireplace of their living room as they rang in a new year to new beginnings.

Shortly after New Years, Liv decided it was time for her to go back to OPA and for Fitz to work on his foundation, which would be based out of DC. They came up with a schedule of spending every first two weeks of the month in DC and every last two weeks in Vermont It was a change for the two of them, having grown so accustomed to consistently being busy, but it was also peaceful, which after years of ongoing drama, they needed.

Now that they were spending their first weeks of warm weather in Vermont, Fitz insisted on spending time outdoors. It wasn't like his ranch in Santa Barbara, but the rolling hills and green forests were closer than anything he came across in DC.

Fitz had planned a little something special for them today, having searched for beautiful hiking trails he came across one that led to a sparkling lake that he thought Liv would enjoy. He was also the one that suggested that they do a sunrise hike and breakfast picnic in order to watch the sun peak over the horizon of the lake, since the spot they were hiking to faced east.

After the two got dressed, they cooked their breakfast sandwiches and muffins, and placed them in a basket along with some blankets. They got in the car where Daniel and Jason drove them to the entry of the trail. Olivia couldn't help but notice a small look of worry on Fitz's face and placed her hand in the middle of the seat for him to grab.

"Nervous?"

"A little." He said grabbing hold. Olivia knew that this was his first hike with his prosthetic, and while he had completely gotten used to using and even exercising on it, it was still going to be challenging with new terrain. What she didn't know however was that had nothing to do with the reason for Fitz's nerves.

They arrived at the entry point and emptied out of the car.

"Uh guys, is it alright if you keep your distance and stay back a little this time around?" Fitz cautiously asked of his Secret Service.

"Fitz, is that a good idea?" Olivia was a little concerned, and wanted his detail close by in case something happened.

"Yessir." Both men responded simultaneously. They had already talked to Fitz about this the night before and were on board.

Olivia and Fitz began their hike promptly on time and took for the trail. They discussed a little bit of everything from Susan's job as President so far to Fitz's progress on his library and foundation to Olivia updating Fitz on all of her gladiators. She saw his eyes gleam as he looked ahead and shot her head upward to catch sight of his view.

"Oh my god, this is beautiful." Liv exclaimed taking in the colors of the meadow in the clearing as it approached the shores of one of the bluest lakes she'd ever seen. With the sun just starting to peak up, and the cold air of the night before still lingering in the air, the lake's surface contained a mystical fog that shined with a pink glow from the sky.

"Not as beautiful as you, darling. Come on!" Fitz grabbed her arm and escorted them as close to the water as they could get. He gently laid out the blankets and waited for Olivia to take a seat first before joining her.

"Have I told you how much I love you today yet?" Olivia asked as she laid her head on his shoulder. Fitz took out their food and laid it out for them.

"As a matter of fact, I don't think you have. How much?"

"I don't know how to describe it, it's immeasurable." She placed a passionate kiss on his lips that left him wanting more, as he began to deepen the kiss though he was quickly brought out of thought by the growl of her stomach.

"Oops, sorry, I guess I'm pretty hungry." Liv blushed.

"I was too until that." Fitz laughed.

* * *

"You know, don't you think it's weird that we don't really know each other all too well?" Liv broke out of their silence as they watched the sun make the final stretch toward rising while lying down on the blankets.

Fitz looked at her slightly puzzled, "Liv, I know you."

"Really? What's my favorite color?" Olivia asked simply. Fitz was stumped, realizing that he actually couldn't answer such a simple question. He felt slightly ashamed and embarrassed that he had loved this woman for eight years, yet couldn't answer such a basic question.

"Uhhh…chartreuse?" Fitz said mockingly. Olivia let out a chuckle.

"See? Don't you think it's strange that I know you would give up the presidency for me, but we don't even know each other's favorite color."

"What is it?" Fitz asked genuinely, ready to take a mental note.

"Blue." She said so simply.

"Like the water blue?"

"Like your eyes when you're happy blue. Like right now."

Fitz grinned from ear to ear hearing her response.

"What about you?" Olivia asked.

"Green."

"Is it because it reminds you of the outdoors so much?"

"Partially." Fitz responded. "My mom really like the color green, and had it everywhere in our ranch house growing up. I guess it kind of just rubbed off on me."

"What was she like?" Olivia looked up at Fitz who appeared caught by surprise by her question. "If you don't mind me asking that is." Olivia quickly added.

"That's fine." Fitz took a pretty deep breath. "She was amazing Livvie, you would have loved her. She was so kind and caring, and accepting of everyone. She was also extremely bold, and would fight tooth and nail with my father sometimes when he got in the way to try and stop her from doing what she wanted. It's probably what drove my father away in the end. But she was extremely selfless and always put others first."

"She sounds a lot like you."

Fitz blushed a bit at Liv's compliment and went on to try and change the conversation. "So I've got a question for you?" Liv sat up straighter to show she was paying attention to Fitz's question. "If you weren't 'the formidable Olivia Pope, DC crisis manager,' what would you be?"

Olivia paused there for a second pondering the question. She had been fascinated in politics and problem solving for a pretty long time. She didn't really know what she would have done if she wasn't running OPA. Well there was one thing, but that was back when she was really little.

"A zookeeper…" she said embarrassingly. Fitz began laughing uncontrollably.

"A zookeeper? Seriously? The formidable Olivia Pope Zookeeper extraordinaire!" Fitz howled out laughing in disbelief as he rolled onto his back.

"I really liked looking at the wild animals when I was a kid…" Olivia whined.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It's actually adorable." Fitz slowed his laughter and turned back to her.

"And what about you, mister? If you didn't have to follow your father's political plan of becoming president, what would you be doing?"

Without even hesitating Fitz quickly answered.

"Teaching." He said simply.

"Teaching?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, why? You don't think I'd make a great teacher?"

"I think you'd make a distracting teacher." Olivia playfully cupped his cheek. "I definitely couldn't have been one of your students, or we would have had a scandal on our hands." She began sucking on his lower lip.

"Well luckily you know how to deal with scandals." Fitz smirked as he let his hand go up Olivia's shirt. Olivia began to giggle at the pleasure as she felt his pelvis begin to grind against hers.

"Fitz!" she screeched.

"Hmm?" He asked pausing briefly.

"I've never had sex outside before." She confessed in a seductive whisper.

"Neither have I, but I think we're safe here." Fitz looked around the area and playfully whispered back.

"What if someone comes by? It's inappropriate."

"Then let's be inappropriate." Fitz gave Olivia one of his biggest lopsided grins as he grabbed her thigh to place her leg over his waist.

* * *

Fitz sat back on the blanket to watch his Livvie as she jumped into the lake swimming freely in her bra and underwear. The sun had risen and warmed the area now much more, and he would have loved to join her, but swimming would have required him to take off his prosthetic, and while he knew Livvie would love him even if he were just a head, he just didn't personally feel comfortable. He watched her do laps in circles around the lake, mesmerized by her absolutely graceful movements.

Fitz got up from the blanket and headed out deeper into the meadow in search of something. When he returned he saw Livvie, out of the water drying off, and shivering.

"Need some warmth?" He suggested as he placed what he was holding next to him and sat next to her bundling a blanket around her shoulders. "I have no idea how you could handle that water in this weather." Sure it was spring, but it was pretty early in the morning and the water was still as frigid as the night air.

"Hey I think you're forgetting that I spent years in England swimming." Olivia reminded him referring to the time she had spent at boarding school in England where while she swam competitively in pools, she also enjoyed the ocean that the country had to offer. Fitz laughed at Olivia's sass, it reminded him so much of all the old times they've shared.

"Although I think maybe having a heated pool would be better than having to hike an hour to a frigid lake. Where were you off to?" asked Olivia, having noticed that Fitz was gone when she came out of the water.

"Oh I went to find you something!" Fitz quickly explained excitedly. He grabbed what was next to him. "It's not the right shade, but it was the closest I could come by." Fitz grabbed the crown of blue wildflowers he had tied together after finding a patch not too far off from the lake. He gently brushed Liv's hair aside and placed the crown on her head.

"Did you just make me a flower crown?" Olivia laughed.

"Mmmhmm I did."

Olivia turned onto her knees to be slightly over Fitz and kissed him then placed a hand on his chest.

"You know, I think retirement has made you pretty soft?"

"Soft?" Fitz scoffed. "Please, I'm a war hero and former leader of the free world. I've flown combat missions and have met face to face with some of the world's most dangerous terrorists." Fitz flipped Liv over pinning her down on the blanket laughing. "I am not soft."

"Oh please, that's all in the past. You're soft, just admit it." Olivia teased back as she tried to squirm from under his grip.

"Take it back!" Fitz ribbed, remaining on top of her and keeping her pinned while tickling her sides.

"Make me!" Olivia taunted.

"I will!" Fitz spoke solemnly placing a delicate kiss on Olivia. He stopped after a hot moment and sat up. Olivia quickly followed suit.

"Are you okay, Fitz?"

"Yeah, I'm just…would you say that we're better now than we were before?" He asked, gazing deep into her eyes. "Like when we were together in the White House?"

"I would say so." Liv declared. "I think we had a lot of pressure on us from all different angles. But being here with you, I feel like I can relax, that I can just be me and you can just be you, and we can just be us."

Fitz just nodded as he comprehended Olivia's response. "Yeah I would love for us to officially be an us." He said with a smile. With a swift motion, Fitz pivoted slightly awkwardly to be kneeling on his left knee and out of his pocket pulled a velvet box.

"Fitz…" Liv gasped in disbelief.

"Livvie remember, I wait for you, I watch for you, I exist for you. You know that I love you, that no matter what we've gone through there is no possible way that I could ever stop loving you. These past couple of months have been the happiest months of my life. And I know that happiness can only continue if I'm with you and have you by my side." Tears breached the rims of his eyes. "And Livvie, I promise that I will spend the rest of my life making sure everyday that you know just how I feel about you, because you are the love of my life and the only person I want to share my life with. So, Olivia Carolyn Pope, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

Fitz opened the box as he waited for Liv to respond. Her emotions had gotten the best of her from that speech and needed a minute to compose herself from the crying wreck she had become.

"Yes!" She cried, tears rolling down her face. "Yes, Fitz!" She grabbed hold of the back his neck desperately kissing him. She broke the kiss to look inside the box and looked at Fitz in utter shock.

"Is that?" Olivia pointed to the infinity ring in the box, _Doux Bebe_. She hadn't seen it since they broke up over a year ago.

"It is," Fitz said, as he took it out of the box placed on Liv's ring finger for the first time. "Still fits perfectly," he smirked.

"I thought you had gotten rid of it."

"I couldn't," Fitz tried to hold back the tears.

Olivia let out a cry and sobbed into Fitz's shoulder as he wrapped her in his arms. "Shhh it's okay." Fitz rubbed the back of her head. Olivia finally looked back up at him. "Who's the soft one now?" Fitz teased.

Olivia quickly sat up and gave him a playful slap on the shoulder harnessing a hard laugh from him.

"So we're engaged." She mused, snuggling back up next to him.

"We're engaged," Fitz confirmed also in disbelief.

"I don't know if I can be engaged to you."

Fitz looked down at Liv with great concern. It had only been a minute and she was already having second thoughts. This was some cruel joke.

"I-I-Liv, w-what?" He stuttered.

"I don't want to be engaged to you, Fitz. I want to just skip ahead and already be married to you." Olivia explained much to Fitz's relief. He let out a deep breath of relief.

"God Liv, don't scare me like that. I mean, we could if you're down for a courthouse wedding that is." Fitz laughed then took interest when he saw the serious look in her eyes. "Are you serious? Is a courthouse wedding what you want?"

"It'd be private. We wouldn't have to make a show or do any planning. But only if you're okay with it! I don't want to interfere with whatever you imagined, if you wanted a big traditional ceremony then –"

"Liv, how many timed do I have to remind you that I am only marrying you for your money." Fitz joked and kissed her. "Are we actually going to do this?" Fitz wanted reassurance.

"I'm willing if you are." Olivia nodded.

"Okay," Fitz whispered. "Engaged at sunrise, and married by sunset. I'd say we have a pretty productive day ahead of ourselves."

* * *

**A/N: Adorable, right? I also just want to inform readers that I'm going to start wrapping up the story. I'll probably be releasing 5-6 more chapters. I'd like to have all of them done so I can send them out one right after another, and there won't be a long waiting period in between. I have everything lined up, and we have one more trial for Olitz to manage and conquer that will tie up the loose ends. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: A little bit of another time hop into married Olitz's life. Song credit for this chapter goes out to Stevie Wonder's "You Are the Sunshine of My Life." **

* * *

_You are the sunshine of my life, yes you are__  
__That's why I'll always be around__  
__You are the apple of my eye__  
__Forever you'll stay in my heart_

"Wow, look at you. I see someone has been practicing." Olivia said as she headed into the doorway of the kitchen and observed Fitz dancing by himself.

_You must have known that I was lonely__  
__Because you came to my rescue_

"Hi!" Fitz said spinning around to the rhythm and following in step as he grabbed a bottle of champagne. "I know it's an improvement right? Probably a good thing we didn't have a wedding. I would have made a fool of myself then."

Two months passed since Liv and Fitz decided on an impromptu wedding at the Rutland City Courthouse, and he has only enjoyed every minute of married life with Liv since. With the news he just received, it looked like everything was starting to shape up. Fitz had no idea he could be this overjoyed, the crash rarely plagued his thoughts these days, and he enjoyed living in the moment – every moment – with Olivia.

"Music, and champagne? Mind telling me what we're celebrating?" Olivia reached up into the cupboard and grabbed some glass.

"I just got off the phone with Marcus, and in two weeks from now, the Fitzgerald Grant Foundation will officially launch!" Fitz proudly announced. In the months since coming to Vermont, Fitz had worked vigorously on his foundation with Marcus who was seeking employment after Mellie's campaign ended. The two had become good friends to Olivia's delight, and he now visited frequently along with her other gladiators when she and Fitz were in one of their "Vermont weeks" like they were at the moment.

"That's fantastic! Congratulations!" Olivia lifted her champagne glass and handed the other to Fitz. "What are we drinking to?"

"The future." Fitz smiled coyly.

"To the future!" Olivia chimed as they clinked their glasses and drank down the champagne. Fitz grabbed her hand and led it to the counter so she could put her drink down. He grabbed hold of her waist and pulled her in close to dance with him.

"What are you doing?" Liv asked provokingly.

"Dancing with my beautiful wife." Fitz let out a loud sigh, "God, you have no idea how good it feels to say that. I don't think I'll ever be able to stop."

"Good, because I don't think I'll ever want you to." Liv reached up to kiss him.

"I love you." Fitz uttered, he needed to remind her every hour. Not because she needed to hear it. Fitz knew Liv was never one of those types of women who had to constantly be reminded. He needed to say it for himself because after holding it in for eight years or so, he was only just beginning to make it up, and it felt amazing.

"I love you too." Liv responded without a single pause, wrapping her hands around his neck. Their dance was interrupted with a loud vibration from Fitz's phone.

"Oh! It's a FaceTime call from Henry."

"Pull it up on the computer. I want to talk to him too." Liv ordered. Fitz quickly paused the music and grabbed his laptop from the counter placing it on the dining table for the two of them to have a seat next to each other.

"Skywalker!" Henry enthusiastically greeted from the other end of the screen. He noticed Olivia sitting beside him. "And of course, lovely Olivia." Henry gave off his most charming smile. "How are the newlyweds doing tonight?"

"We're good." Fitz laughed, placing an arm around Liv. "And how is the ever-elegant Tracy doing these days?" Fitz asked inquiring Henry.

"She's great! Fabulous! Actually that's why I called because she is glowing!" Henry let on with each phrase being more excited than the last. Olivia let out an involuntary gasp, reading Henry.

"Oh my god! Is she-" Henry simply nodded with a large smile.

Fitz looked at Liv and then looked at Henry slightly confused.

"She's pregnant." Henry said bluntly, realizing Fitz couldn't take the hint.

"Whoa! Congratulations, man!" Fitz cheered.

"That's fantastic! How far along is she?"

"We just finished the first trimester." Henry answered Liv. "She would come out to tell you about it herself, but apparently pregnancy makes you 'tired.'" Henry replied sarcastically, receiving laughs from his on-screen friends.

"Do you know the gender yet?" Fitz asked.

"Not yet, but I'm hoping for a little girl." Henry said with his fingers crossed.

Henry stayed on with Fitz and Liv for the next hour or so until he finally retired to bed himself.

"Wow, can you believe that Henry and Tracy are having a kid?" Fitz turned his head in astonishment to Liv. "It's amazing! Don't you think?" Fitz was trying to test Olivia's temperature on the discussion of children, and he thought this would probably be the best and most convenient way to do so.

"Yeah." Olivia replied slightly distantly and also masked from her true emotions. She was happy for Henry and Tracy. Thrilled, honestly. But hearing their pregnancy news only brought her back to one of the darkest moments and toughest decisions in her life. It was a time that he still didn't know about, and as long she could, she would try to keep it that way.

Fitz noticed Liv's change in demeanor. "Livvie, are you okay?" He asked full of sincerity. Olivia just falsely nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired too." She kept short as she got up from her chair and retreated to the master suite of the house, keeping her head low and her eyes to the floor.

Fitz became instantly worried, seeing Liv's reaction. Clearly she was avoiding something on that topic. Did she not want kids at all? Or just not yet? He never really had that kind of conversation with her. There was the time he told her that his dream included two babies with her, but he didn't think she was taking him seriously back then. Maybe she had changed her mind on what she wanted. That was fine with Fitz if she had, but he just wanted to know what was going on in that complicated head of hers.

* * *

"Hi." Fitz greeted her laying in bed as she came out of the bathroom in her nightgown.

"Hi." Liv replied softly and climbed onto her side, taking off all her jewelry.

"So, about Henry and Tracy, I noticed you seemed a little tense." Fitz thought it would be best to just pull of the Band-Aid then and there, instead of agonizing himself over her thoughts for the following weeks until she finally chose to tell him what was up.

"I'm fine Fitz." Olivia lied down and closed her eyes. This was not a conversation they were going to be having right now.

"No you're not, Liv, what's wrong?" Fitz rubbed her shoulders consolingly.

"It's nothing." Liv responded and turned away.

Fitz knew there was no way he could coax an answer out of her, so he thought it best to just dive right in.

"Is this because they're having a kid? Liv, do you want to have kids? I know we just got married but, you already know how thrilled I would be to have a baby with you." He spoke softly, kissing up and down her shoulders. Liv skirted away from him and he noticed the tear stains on the pillow. "You don't want kids?" He asked, slightly heartbroken, but more so straining to understand her.

"No, Fitz, I do want kids. But I…" Liv trailed off, not wanting to finish her thought. Fitz looked at her confused when it finally all clicked to him.

"Oh no, Livvie," He started to cry.

"What? What is it?"

"This is because of me isn't it? Because of my age and amputation, I won't be able to take care of them. I won't be able to run around with them, or play sports. I can't be a dad anymore." Fitz started to sob into the crook of Olivia's neck. He hated the idea that he was putting a halt to Olivia's life. She wanted kids, that's what she told him after all, but he wouldn't be able to provide. He couldn't give her the life she wanted.

"What? No Fitz, that's not it." Liv flipped around to see him hiding his face behind his hands.

"Fitz?" She tried to move his hands away.

"I'm sorry, Olivia." He heaved.

"Fitz, look at me!" She ordered and moved his hands, so she could look into his stormy eyes. Olivia took a deep breath. She had to buck up and tell the truth no matter how emotional it got to be for her, or for him, or for both of them really.

"Fitz, I want kids," she started beginning to shake with anxiety already, "but I need you to know...I've been pregnant before."

"What?" Fitz uttered in disbelief.

"I've been pregnant before, but I got an abortion." She nearly whispered

He hadn't known that Olivia was pregnant. Was the baby his? Was it Jake's? Was it so long ago that it might have just been some guy she dated in college?

"What happened?"

Olivia flinched a little hearing his voice become coarser.

"I found out I was pregnant, and I got scared. So scared. I went to a clinic and-" Olivia stopped to sit up in bed. She placed her arms across her chest and buried her face into her elbows to try and settle the shakes that were taking over her.

"When?" Fitz asked, sitting up along the headboard next to her. "When was this?"

"About a year and a half ago." She sniffled.

"A year and a half ago?" Fitz's voice cracked. "We were together a year and a half ago." Fitz took a deep breath. "Was it mine?" Fitz asked completely emotionless.

Liv looked up at him, surprised by how crude he had just become in matter of moments.

"What? Yes, it was yours. Of course it was. Why would you think to even ask that?" Olivia raised her voice slightly annoyed.

"Well you never told me, so I kind of just had to assume there was some sort of reason you didn't!" Fitz expressed his anger toward Liv. She was pregnant, and he didn't even know. They were pregnant, and she kept him in the dark about it for too long. They could have had a baby.

"Fitz, I didn't tell you because I was scared. We were in such a bad place, remember? We were so broken; we couldn't have raised a kid like that, especially not in the White House when we're always a spectacle to the public. I couldn't tell you. It was my decision to make."

"The dinner? The dinner you missed, that's where you were – at the clinic?" Fitz grunted. Olivia just nodded.

"DAMN IT, LIV! Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant!" Fitz's voice boomed throughout the bedroom and he pounded his hand against the mattress. His face started to turn red. He and Liv had a child for a brief period, and he was only just learning about its existence.

"Fitz, you have to understand!" She shouted back, she was angry at Fitz's sudden outburst. "I was trying to do what was best for us."

"No, you were trying to do what was best for you! We had a child!" Fitz broke in a cry. "For a brief period you were pregnant, and you didn't even tell me!" Fitz shouted louder than he intended.

"No Fitz, I couldn't tell you. Because I knew what you wanted, but we weren't ready. And I knew it would hurt you to know!" She yelled.

Fitz snared, at Liv's comment, as though protecting him was actually her excuse. His mind was racing with thoughts rolling through his head so fast. They were pregnant. A year and a half ago they were pregnant. And she had an abortion without even telling him. How could she?! He couldn't even think before he opened his mouth to speak, "So you kept it a secret because what? You didn't want to be seen as responsible for another one of my kids' death."

Fitz immediately stopped. The words came out before he even had a chance to process them. The room fell completely silent and almost appeared to be spinning. Fitz felt an instant migraine in his head. He did not just say that did he? Did he just call her a murderer for making a choice that was hers? Had he just accused her of being responsible for Gerry's death? He quickly glanced at Olivia from the side of his eye. He knew he couldn't make eye contact with her or they would be destroyed. She seemed shattered. There were deep pools in her eyes that were refusing to leak out, because she wanted to seem strong in the face of being attacked. After becoming so comfortable with one another, she was back to trying to hide her vulnerability and not let him see her cry. She didn't trust him with her emotions anymore. And she was in the right to do so, he thought, he deserved it at that point. A wave of nausea hit him as he processed just how pained her entire composure was.

"Livvie, I am sorry. That went way too far. I wasn't thinking. I didn't mean that," Fitz hung his head in shame, hoping she would spare him a chance.

"No, no, you meant it…" Liv replied dryly, and lifted her sleeve to wipe her eyes. "I should go." She said about to get up. Fitz reached over grabbed her wrist.

"Don't!" Fitz instinctively responded. "Please, I'm sorry. That was completely uncalled for. Let's talk this out. Don't runaway just when things seem difficult. You do that too often."

"Do you really think you have a right to be saying these things and judging me right now?" Olivia uttered in disbelief.

"It's how you seem to handle all your situations, which for a fixer doesn't seem fit." Fitz sneered. Olivia wanted to slap him for the insult.

"Two babies in Vermont."

Fitz looked at Liv curiously. "What?"

"That was what you wanted, right? Two babies in Vermont? I remember our conversation right before your reelection. I didn't deliver on that. I could have, but I made a choice. I didn't tell you, and I pushed you away, because I couldn't give you the life that you wanted to have. Two babies in Vermont was not something we could have had at the time, and I blamed myself for not being this cookie-cutter housewife that you wanted. I was worried that I would just be in the way of what you wanted out of life, a charming housewife and first lady and two kids with her. And maybe it was wrong of me at the time to not come forward about everything, but I was going through something hard, and I think you of all people should be able to understand that feeling especially after everything that happened in the last nine months."

"I didn't want some cookie-cutter wife and kids. The only thing I really wanted was you." He looked up at her apologetically. He was still mad that she hadn't told him, but he knew he was also in the wrong for his atrocious comment. "Just…you stay here. I'll go." Fitz shuffled toward the end of the bed and grabbed his leg to strap on. He gave a sigh of relief when he saw Olivia sit back down onto their bed. He knew she would stay at least for the night. It was awfully late and they were both so tired from their row, he knew neither of them had the energy to deal with anything right now. Fitz got up from the bed and walked to the guest room across the hall without saying another word.

* * *

Fitz shot awake gasping for air and throwing the blankets to the ground. He heard footsteps coming toward his room and his eyes aggressively adjusted to the lack of light in a sheer moment of terror as the footsteps approached. He saw Olivia creaking the door open. Had he really been screaming that loud that he woke her up? His heart was racing, and he was drenched in sweat. He couldn't recall having that intense of a dream in months, not since he was in the hospital for sure.

"Fitz?" Liv asked him, concerned after being jolted awake from her own bed due to a piercing crying sound.

"Yeah, sorry, it was just a nightmare." Fitz responded groggily trying to wipe the sweat from his brow but it was completely covered.

"It's okay. I get them too." Liv recalled the nights she spent screaming for Fitz shortly after her kidnapping and shuddered at the thought. Despite the light, she noticed the shimmering coming off of Fitz's skin and saw how sweaty he was. She walked into the guest room and went to the attached bathroom. Fitz stared at her eagerly wondering what she was doing. Liv emerged from the bathroom with a damp, cold washcloth and approached Fitz's bed.

She wiped down his head and neck, bringing some ease to his breathing as he could feel his heart rate start to slow down and relax. The coolness felt great on his skin. She then helped Fitz take off his soaked shirt, and rubbed the washcloth over his body to cool him down. Fitz let out a huge sigh, feeling more comfortable again. Liv hung up the washcloth in the bathroom and went to leave.

"Livvie!" Fitz called out after her in a voice that was more scared than he wanted to give off. "Will you stay with me? Please?"

Olivia felt an inner battle like no other, but she loved him, and he needed her there tonight. Guiltily, Olivia turned on her heels and walked to the bed, going under the covers. She paused for a second, but reluctantly and silently snuggled into his side as she had so many times in the past, draping her arm over his chest, stroking his side in a rhythmic pattern until their breathing synced. Liv yawned as the sleep took over both of them.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so please don't hate me, but the abortion had to be addressed at some point. Olitz may go through a little bit of a rough patch, but they will always be endgame! We just needed a little drama to spark the rest of where I want the story to go. I've finished writing the story today. Expect 4 more chapters and an epilogue. Thank you all for reading this. I'm so grateful to see all of your reactions and positive feedback. Updates will be more frequently until the end :)**


	19. Chapter 19

Fitz woke up with a massive headache the following morning, and a wave of guilt that immediately washed over him when he turned to see Liv sleeping in the guest bed right beside him. The memories of last night had all come back to him. Liv telling him about her abortion, him blowing up at her for keeping it a secret, and unrightfully blaming her for that and Gerry's death. Fitz let out a shaky breath. He felt so horrible. He was just so shocked and upset that he wasn't thinking clearly. He could only hope that Olivia would forgive him. But Olivia came to him last night when he needed her and stayed with him, so maybe there was a chance she did. Fitz knew he had to do something.

He leaned over, kissed her cheek lightly, as to not wake her, and stroked a finger across her perfect cheekbone. Fitz decided he would treat her to breakfast in bed today. It was a place to start before they delved into analyzing their row from the previous night. Fitz strapped on his prosthetic and headed out the door.

With every step down the hallway he saw images of Olivia's grief-stricken face. He hissed to himself at the visual, then the worst image came when Fitz remembered his dream from last night.

After the plane crash Fitz was plagued with recurring nightmares reliving the plane crash. It all felt so real that sometimes he swore he woke up with actual physical pain. The pain however, was nothing compared to the fear and guilt infested in his psyche. Every night for several months while he was in the hospital, he would re-imagine the plane crashing. He would wake up to the wreckage to see that he was the only survivor, surrounded by bodies of former faces: James, Gerry, Verna, Cyrus.

The nightmares faded, and he didn't really have another since being with Olivia at least until last night. Fitz clutched the counter recalling the horrifying experience. It started the same with the plane crash and the familiar bodies, but then he came across Liv, dead, or maybe unconscious he hoped, he didn't really want to analyze the image in his mind too much. Liv was lying among the bodies holding onto a small child. He couldn't make out the child's face. It was all blurry, but he perceived it was theirs.

Fitz could already feel himself sweating from the memory and shuddered. He reminded himself that he needed to make breakfast and took stock of what was in the fridge. Fitz figured it would be best to spoil her with her favorite breakfast, and began preparing for Eggs Benedict with hash browns.

About forty minutes later his breakfast was just about complete, and he was putting the final touches on the tray, and pulled out a glass to pour orange juice into. While pouring the orange juice he heard Liv coming toward the kitchen, with a sound of wheels behind her. He looked up and saw her with packed suitcases trailing behind.

Fitz closed his eyes, seeing where this situation was going, but he couldn't let it. He knew he couldn't handle losing Liv once again. He had to try and get her to stay, but he didn't know what to say, so he just went with –

"Oh you're up. I made you breakfast," gesturing to the tray of food in front of him and speaking in the most calming and normal manner, as if nothing had happened the night before.

"That's okay, I actually have to go. I was just going to grab something on the way."

"Where are you going to?" Once again asked like it was the most typical conversation, like Olivia was going to mall with a suitcase containing almost all of her belongings.

"Back to Washington, I booked a flight that leaves in about two and a half hours."

"Oh, I didn't know you had to go back to DC for work early." Fitz chastised himself for coming across in such a regular way, but he was hoping maybe they could just pretend that last night never happened.

"Fitz, don't do this. You're only going to make it harder than it needs to be for yourself." Liv remarked as she eyed toward the door.

"Please Liv…Livvie, can we just talk this out and then move on?" Fitz pleaded. Olivia couldn't help but notice how sorrowful and rueful his eyes looked.

"I don't…I don't know if we can move on from it." Liv sighed. "Have you moved on from blaming me for Gerry's death?" Olivia asked earnestly.

"What? Liv! You know I don't blame you for that. I told you that I wasn't thinking clearly last night. I was just shocked after hearing everything and stressed and upset-"

"But that's the thing. You said it when you weren't thinking. It came out impulsively, which means you believe it!" Olivia yelled slightly accusatory. "You believed that I was responsible for Gerry!"

"No! No, Liv I don't!" Fitz started raising his voice in frustration, and spun around to quickly hide some tears in his eyes as the room started to become familiar to that one December night in the residence. He blinked away his tears and turned back around.

"I don't blame you." He spoke more calmly. "You're not responsible."

"I don't know how I can believe you. How do I know you're not going to start blaming me for things like Gerry's death, or Defiance, or planning America's baby every time your hot-temper starts to takeover!" Olivia was sobbing at this point. She had lost control of all her emotions. She knew this was it for them, and she could see in Fitz's eye as he began to realize it too, which only made her cry harder.

"Livvie…" Fitz tried to get close to her as a last attempt.

"Don't!" Olivia held up her hand and backed away. "I can't have you holding any of my past mistakes against me at your free will."

"You do this…you always do this. When things get hard you just run!" Fitz started to yell.

"Please Fitz, let's be real here, who's really doing the running?" She yelled back.

"What?"

"You! You're running from your own problems, pretending they don't exist then attacking everyone around you for their past problems."

"Oh come on!" Fitz screamed. "What about you? Have you actually forgiven me for Amanda Tanner?"

"What? Fitz, that was like 7 years ago."

"But you still hold me responsible for it, even though I have apologized countless times!" He yelled far louder than he thought was possible. "That's why you've always been so distant with me, because you're afraid, because of what I did when I was with Amanda, even though we weren't together, and even though I have told you it meant nothing!"

"I'm sorry, Fitz." Olivia sniffled and spoke sarcastically in tone. "Can you blame me for being worried that you might cheat on me? You seem to have a habit of doing so."

Fitz's face flushed crimson with anger at her comment.

"I told you my situation with Mellie, I told you that you were my one true love! Yet you still don't seem to believe me!"

Olivia couldn't help but notice Fitz's use of the past tense "were" and hitched her breath slightly. She grew irate.

"And what about your situation with all those other girls? Lillian Forrester? Lisa from Treasury? That trendy food journalist who must have been no older than 25? How does that make Karen feel that her dad started seeing someone who was less than ten years older than her?!"

"Oh that's low, Liv! I was only with those girls because you left me. You always leave me!"

"I had to! We weren't working!"

"You made damn sure we wouldn't work! You made sure we wouldn't work every single time you ran, and then when you released your father…" Fitz seethed and then scoffed a bit to himself. "You made sure we wouldn't last when you wouldn't let me kill him for murdering my son. And then as if that wasn't enough, you went behind my back to release him from prison. And I want to make clear right now, Olivia Pope, that is something that I will always blame you for." Fitz hissed.

There was a moment of pause in which both parties were left breathing to themselves. Their minds trying to catch up to the moment, processing the words last spoken, both filled with anger but mainly filled with sadness over the hurt they had done to each other that they could never undo.

"You want to run away again? Go ahead, I expect nothing less from you." Finally Fitz broke the silence with a snarky remark.

Olivia wanted to fire back at him. She didn't want him to have the last word, but she was frankly left speechless, and had no words left to say. She thought it better to just go on her way. Without saying another word, Olivia wheeled her suitcases out the door.

Fitz stood with his eyes to ground and his head pulsing, until he heard the slamming of the front door, and he knew she was gone. He roughly picked up the glass of orange juice on the counter and chucked it against the wall, letting the glass shatter. He opted for a glass of scotch with his breakfast instead.

* * *

**A/N: Man, these two know how to hurt each other. I'm sorry if it was hard to read, but sometimes you just have to fight it out with you SO to make progress in your relationship. Things might look bleak right now, but it will tune up. I'm going to be releasing the next chapter very soon, so you all won't be left on this sour note for too long. **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey everyone I wanted to get this one out ASAP, given the last chapter, so I hope you all enjoy. Things will be getting brighter. OLITZ will always be endgame. **

* * *

Fitz stumbled into the bedroom drunk already before it was even time for lunch. Ever since a week ago when he walked into their bedroom – his bedroom – and saw she left her engagement and wedding ring on top of his pillow, he had coped the only way he knew how. Despite already well past drunk, Fitz needed more to feel numb. The numbness to him was better than dealing with the harsh reality that she was gone.

He made his way to the decanter that he now rested on his nightstand replacing what used to be a glass and a pitcher of water, and poured himself another round. Without giving as much as a second thought he tipped his head back and relished in the burning sensation as the liquid made its way down his throat. He looked around to make sure his secret service wasn't watching. Since Olivia left, they have been pretty distant from him; likely to give him space to cope, Fitz thought, or likely because they didn't want to deal with him when he was in this foul of a mood. Fitz assumed the latter, but was thankful for not being baby sat at the moment and downed another glass of scotch like it was water, and then another. He continued until he could feel the regret in his stomach and tried to hold it down. He claimed a personal victory to himself as he managed to quell his nausea, and decided to go downstairs on his office to work on his foundation as much as he physically could.

He was already wobbly from drinking. After having gone several months without any liquor, he forgot how uncoordinated it made him. It definitely didn't help that his prosthetic, as advance as it may be, was not equipped to handle a drunk and staggering Fitz. Going down the stairs, Fitz had to pull together all of the focus his brain would let him. He took deep breaths trying to go down successfully until he accidentally misstep and let out a shriek going down the last couple of stairs.

"Shit!" The sudden movements made his stomach roil. He quickly got up on his elbows and army crawled to the bathroom a few feet away from the landing and hugged the toilet as the contents of his stomach met the porcelain bowl. He continued retching for he didn't know how long until he was completely exhausted.

He heard footsteps behind him, and knew it must have been Daniel checking in on him. Fitz did not want him to see him this way.

"It's okay, I'm fine. You can go." Fitz slurred, still clutching the porcelain just in case.

"With all due respect, you do not seem fine, sir." Fitz recognized that voice, but it couldn't be. He whipped around and was mesmerized the person behind him.

"Cy?"

"Come on, sir. Let's get you cleaned up and then we can talk, maybe over a cup of coffee perhaps." Cy's hand reached down to help Fitz up. He was confused, yet at the same time grateful that it had been a close friend to find him in that state.

Cy led him to the kitchen to wash up and gave him a large glass of water, which Fitz gratefully chugged to completion.

"Thanks."

He led him to the couch to lie down, and told him he would be back with coffee. Fitz stared up at the walls of the living room. It really was a beautiful house, he noted as he took in the windows that formed an archway, curved at the top as it got near the roof. Cy walked in with two mugs of coffee in his hands and sat across from Fitz.

"So, you and Liv are over, huh?"

Fitz tried to sit up to face Cyrus but was overwhelmed with a pounding in his head and let himself fall back down.

"Drink the coffee, it'll help."

Fitz mustered up all the strength he could and managed a few sips. He was finally ready to speak.

"It's like what I told you earlier, Olivia and I have a lot of problems of our own. It would have never worked. I told you, already. I told you, and you still made me make that dumb promise." Fitz wept slightly. "Now I just feel bad for letting you down."

"Don't worry about me. Worry about yourself and how you can fix this."

"What? Cyrus, are you not listening to me? There is no fixing this. She's callous, manipulative, and vindictive. I'm better without her."

"Yeah, I see that…" Cyrus responded condescendingly.

"Cy, you saw how she was when we were in the White House. She's power hungry. Always has been. She's incapable of empathy let alone love. I was foolish for thinking that she was changing. You can't change a leopard's spots."

"Isn't that why you fell in love with her? When you first met her she made herself known by chewing you out in front of everyone. You knew her commanding attitude, hell you were attracted to it."

"Yeah…but she's done things…she- she let Rowan out of prison!" Fitz hollered trying to justify his actions and get Cyrus to stop breathing down his neck.

"Someone I know once said that love allows for forgiveness."

"Yeah, well not always."

"You forgave me." Cyrus looked up. "I've done horrible, horrible things for you Fitz –

"- Is that suppose to make me feel better?"

"No, but I have, and when all was said and done, you forgave me."

"That was different, Cyrus!"

"Why?"

"Because you were dying and I couldn't let myself…" Fitz halted his sentence and pondered thinking of his next words.

"You couldn't let yourself go on holding a grudge against me that could never be resolved. You came to realize that when all was said and done, preserving our relationship overrode any mistakes either of us may have made." Cyrus finished the sentence for him. Fitz just swallowed as he started to break out into a sweat. He knew Cyrus was right, love at the end of the day was more than mistakes made, but Fitz still struggled. He was still hurt over Liv's tendencies to run, keep secrets, and go behind his back. He wanted to forgive her, but he didn't know how.

"Well I better get going." Cyrus said as he got up off the couch.

"Cyrus, no! Don't leave. Please!" Fitz begged. "Please, I need you here. I actually sometimes need your advice from time to time."

Cyrus laughed. "That's something I never thought I'd hear you say. I'll be here whenever you need me." Cyrus got off the couch and walked toward the foyer, going out of the front door, closing it behind him.

"Sir. Sir. Sir!" Fitz awoke to Daniel shouting at him and shaking his shoulders severely. He looked around to see he was lying in the fetal position still in the bathroom. Fitz carefully got up as to not cause alarm and pushed through the dizziness that came with standing.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm good. Sorry about that." Fitz waved off Daniel who remained standing looking ever so concerned.

"Sir?"

Fitz respected Daniel for actually being one of the few agents who cared about his well-being. Genuinely and truthfully he cared, not like Tom who only pretended as part of B613.

"I-I'm sorry. But I'm fine," Fitz reassured.

"Sir, perhaps we should call Ms. Pope?" Daniel knew the root behind Fitz's drinking. He had worked with him long enough to know anytime they were on the rocks he turned to the bottle. Daniel figured he could try to get the ball rolling on their making up – he knew how the pattern went at this point. He did not know however, just how serious their last fight was.

"No!" Fitz stated firmly. "I'm fine. You can just…you can get rid of all the scotch for me, ok?"

Daniel just nodded and went upstairs to follow his instructions.

Fitz staggered toward the couch where only moments ago he had hallucinated a conversation with Cyrus. He picked up his phone to make a quick call that was sent straight to voicemail.

"Hey, it's me. Look, I was wondering if can come by at all next week. I really need to talk to you."

* * *

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't supposed to be back until next Monday." Huck asked when he saw Olivia walk into OPA's office.

"I was, but I thought you guys needed more of my help. I feel bad being MIA for pretty much half the time and working remotely, so I'll be around for longer this time."

Huck gave a look at Quinn who gave a look to Charlie. They had been doing just fine with the set up of Olivia working remotely from Vermont half the time. There was no struggle for them, no reason for Olivia to come back early and stay in DC for longer. Huck and Quinn understood that this had nothing to do with them, and was all a matter of personal business.

"Actually we've been pretty goo-OW!" Charlie began to answer, not understanding the glances passed between him, Quinn and Huck. Quinn quickly nudged him with her elbow to get him to stop.

"So how long do you think you'll be here?" Quinn asked casually to try and get a scope of just how intense the latest drama between her and Fitz was.

"At least until the end of summer," Liv responded. Yikes, it was pretty bad, Quinn thought.

"What are we working on?" Liv asked as she put her bag down and looked up at the glass wall covered in marked pictures.

"We're working with an advocacy group against discriminatory voter ID laws." Huck answered coarsely.

"The North Carolina Senate thought it would be a wise idea to pass strict photo ID laws, despite the fact that 11% of Americans lack government issued photo ID." Quinn explained more clearly.

"And this 11% I assume they are-"

"Mainly racial minorities and lower-income houses? Yep!" Quinn replied before Olivia could even finish her thought. "The minority leader of the North Carolina State Senate came here the other day to ask for help. The governor is also onboard with this law, so it will pass, unless we can try and create some sort of federal bill to prevent it from passing."

"No, that won't do," Olivia muttered. "Conservatives have a majority in the Senate right now, it would take a lot of convincing to try and get something like that through. It would probably take months."

"That's why Huck and I have been digging up dirt on any old-fashioned senators we can!" Charlie chided. "You know, for a bunch of old, stuffy white dudes, they can get pretty kinky," he smirked.

"What about an executive order from the President? It could buy us time to stop states from passing these laws until we can get congress to write it into law?" Olivia said, completely ignoring Charlie. Her mind had been going since she first walked in.

"That could work…" Quinn said thinking out loud. "I mean we're in a really good place with President Ross, and she loves you, plus she's one of the more progressive Republicans."

"I'm going to go see how quickly I can schedule a meeting with her and Liz North." Liv rushed over to her office to make the call.

* * *

Three days later, Olivia found herself back in the White House to meet with Susan and Liz to discuss voter ID laws and voter suppression. Walking into the office she was greeted by Charlotte, which gave her a pleasant sense of familiarity but also a burning nostalgia, reminding her of all the times she had visited Fitz while he was trapped in that office.

"She will be in in just a minute, ma'am." Charlotte told her and led her to the Oval Office.

Olivia took a look around. It felt different, yet the same. Susan had gone ahead and made her own personal touches to the office, but it still felt the same. It still felt like at any moment, Fitz was going to walk through those doors with the dopiest grin on his face at the sight of her. Olivia chuckled to herself thinking of how Fitz would go from the sourest of moods to elated whenever she would visit him.

"Miss Pope, it's wonderful to see you." Susan politely greeted with Liz by her side.

"You as well Madame President."

"How is President Grant?"

"He's good…He's working on his foundation a lot, mostly enjoying a more calm life behind the scenes."

"Oh I bet he's loving that."

"Yeah." Olivia kept it short, not wanting to expand too much on her and Fitz's current status. She hid her hand behind her back to not give away the missing rings that she took off after leaving her Vermont home.

"So I hear you want to talk about voter ID laws? Shall we get started?" Olivia nodded to Susan and sat down.

* * *

Two hours of progress later, Olivia left the Oval Office feeling satisfied. There was going to be work to be done to make the executive order favorable in the public light and not look like some decree done by a monarch, but she knew her team could easily manage that. They have done far more challenging tasks before. Susan and Liz even offered her some office space, so she can be close to the Oval while navigating this new mission, which Olivia kindly accepted.

The next day, Olivia made her way into the White House to set up her new temporary office. She brought a box of some of her things from her old desk at OPA and began unpacking. She stopped immediately when she came across the old framed photo of her and Fitz. She knew for a fact that she didn't put that in her box, and got suspicious that Huck must have snuck it in there. Huck had been the most supportive of her and Fitz's relationship, and she knew he was upset that they were broken up once again.

"I love that picture!" Olivia looked up to see Abby coming into her office. It hadn't even occurred to her that she would be back working in the same location as her best friend. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"What is there to talk about?" Olivia put the picture back in the box.

"He asked about you all the time once he got discharged and returned to the White House. He loves you."

"I love him too, but…"

"But what?"

"Nothing. It's just too painful. We're too painful for each other."

"But you love each other. And sure you might hurt each other along the way but you need him."

"I don't need him." Olivia scoffed.

"Well he certainly needs you." Abby gazed at Olivia looking deep into her eyes to get her point across.

"What? Have you spoken to him?" Olivia asked flustered, and worried that Abby had some sort of information she was keeping from her.

"No, but I was with him during his rehabilitation and when he was discharged, and trust me when I say he needs you. He might hide it to look tough, but he was really suffering after his surgery and needed you."

"Well he's certainly good at hiding it." Olivia reflected on Fitz. She knew all that Abby was saying was true. He really did need her, and he was suffering. She knew he went through a lot, and she was concerned about him, but he refused to talk about it and to address it. She was fairly certain that the trauma could best explain some his behavior. But he never let her in on his thoughts and feelings on the matter. The only insight she got were through little bits whenever she would see him having bouts of anxiety and depression.

But then again, who was she to be criticizing Fitz for not letting her into one of the most traumatic experiences of his life, when she refused to let him help her after she was kidnapped. Olivia sighed in exasperation thinking over it.

"I'm sorry, Abby. I have a meeting with the President in five minutes. I have to go." The meeting wasn't for another 15 minutes, but Olivia wanted an excuse to get out of there.

She showed up to the conference room where she was going to be meeting with the President and her congressional liaison team to discuss voter ID laws early and took a seat on a nearby bench.

"Good morning, Miss Pope." Olivia looked to her left and saw Victor standing on guard next to the entrance of the conference room.

"Good morning, Victor. How are you?"

"Very well, how about you ma'am."

"I'm doing well also."

"How is President Grant?" Victor asked. He hadn't seen Fitz since his resignation and was curious as to how his former boss was doing.

"He's good." Olivia lied. "Victor, can I ask you something?"

"Yes ma'am."

"You were there with Fitz when you crashed, right?" Victor nodded yes, and Olivia continued. "What was it like? What was he like? I just, I want to know more about what happened."

"Has he not told you about it?" Victor asked concerned.

"God no. He flinches every time he sees a plane." Olivia admitted. "He won't tell me anything, and I'd like to know, so I can help him."

Victor stood a little taller, trying to figure out how to proceed. He too, hadn't talked much to address the incident. As Secret Service, he had to keep many things private, but he was also in a position of protecting the President – or former President – even from himself.

"Well ma'am. Uh he was a real leader to the rest of us. He had a calm demeanor throughout the whole ordeal, even when all of us began to lose hope. You would have been proud of him ma'am. He placed little importance on himself and acted selflessly to make sure that others were cared for ahead of him. He was a little quiet though than normal, but he had been pretty quiet since you two had that fight at Christmas. He spent most of his time just taking care of Cyrus and Collin-"

"Who's Collin?" Liv interrupted. Fitz had never mentioned that name before, and if it was someone important enough for Fitz to dedicate his care to, there must have been a reason for his secrecy.

"He didn't tell you about Collin?" Victor asked surprised. He witnessed Fitz grow attached to the child, and was shocked that it sounded like he had completely abandoned him. Olivia looked back up at Victor for him to continue.

"Collin was one of the flight attendant's son. She died upon impact, but he was only slightly injured. He took a liking to President Grant real quick. I-I'm surprised he didn't mention him to you."

"He's a little distant when it comes to what happened on Air Force One." Liv swallowed. "Victor, do you know what happened to Collin after the rescue operation?"

"I just know he was treated and discharged only two days after admittance. I'm assuming he went home to his father."

"Right. Well thank you Victor. I'll be right back. I just have to take care of something." Olivia gave Victor a nod of gratitude and got off the bench. She walked down the hallway and turned the corner, ducking into a nearby closet.

"Hey Huck, it's me." Olivia spoke into her phone. "I need you to do some research on someone for me."

* * *

**A/N: Who do you think Fitz was talking to on the phone? What will happen now that Olivia knows more about the crash and about Collin? I'll be putting out new chapters pretty frequently until the end. That's all for now. **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey everyone. Thank you all for all the stellar reviews! Unfortunately we are approaching the end of the story soon. There is this chapter below, followed by the final real chapter, and then a short epilogue. But hey, we've still got like three chapters to go, and this one is super long, so lets make the most of it!**

* * *

It wasn't long after Olivia's request that Huck managed to find the child Liv was referring to. By tracking the staff that was aboard Air Force One at the time of the crash, Huck was able to find the kid within an hour.

"Collin Ellwood, age 3, but soon to be 4. His mother is Blakely Ellwood, used to be a flight attendant aboard Air Force One until…" Huck trailed off handing the file toward Olivia and sliding it across the table at OPA. "Father is Phillip Taylor, but he is not exactly in the picture right now, and has never been in the picture to begin with. Took off and left shortly after Blakely got pregnant. He now lives in Milwaukee where he works at a coffee shop and sells drugs as a side hustle."

Olivia took a look at the picture Huck handed her and immediately recognized Fitz's strong bond to the kid. He looked just like her. Though not related, there was a resemblance in Collin between her and Fitz as well. Olivia imagined Fitz viewing Collin as the son they never got to have, and she felt tears forming in the back of her eyes. She stopped herself from crying, reminding herself where she was, and what her mission right now was: to help Fitz.

"Where is Collin, now? His father's not in the picture, but is he with grandparents or an aunt or uncle?"

Huck shook his head side to side in a solemn manner. "Blakely came from a religious family growing up. When she got pregnant out of wedlock, they pretty much excommunicated her and Collin as well."

Olivia shook her head disgusted that some family members could be so cruel as to do that, and to take it out on the child as well was just atrocious.

"He's nearby," Huck finished. "He's in Arlington in a foster house. I have the address. I can give it to you."

"Thank you Huck, I would really like that."

* * *

Back in Vermont Fitz sat on the couch drinking coffee that he had now substituted as his beverage of choice over scotch. It still probably wasn't good for him with the amount of coffee he was drinking, but it beat the alternative and it got him through the day. His days were especially busy now that his foundation was going to launch in only a week.

"Sir, Mr. Richardson is here to see you," Daniel informed.

"Great, send him in." Fitz set his coffee down and stood up to greet Henry.

"Skywalker!" He shouted in his usual upbeat tone, going in for a hug.

"Hey Henry. It's good to see you. How's Tracy doing?"

"Tracy is great! I don't know if it's the pregnancy glow, or just my excitement, but she looks better than ever." Henry declared, but then quickly added, "Don't tell her I said that, she always looks absolutely amazing…what I meant was uh…she's always beautiful…"

Fitz heartily laughed at Henry's ramblings.

"And how is the missus with you? Where is she right now? I'd love to say hello."

"She's uh…she's good, yeah. She's in DC on work right now, and had to leave Vermont last week." Fitz explained.

Henry could tell he was lying, which certainly explained his bloodshot and baggy eyes and messy hair. He knew something was up when he first walked in and saw Fitz's state, but now he could pinpoint it.

"Trouble with the missus? You look like shit." Henry explained and took a seat on the couch.

"Um yeah…we uh…we sort of hit a rough patch…" Fitz said with deep sadness underlying his words. He plopped down next to Henry on the couch. "I was hoping I could talk to you."

"You know I'm not that kind of therapist, right?" Henry smirked with his signature sarcastic grin. Fitz let out the faintest sound of a chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Fitz paused and took a deep inhale. "It's just she thinks I'm running away from my problems when I should be facing them. And she's not even here, and I'm the one that's running away…"

"Well you do realize you're telling me this from a secluded cabin in the woods of Vermont?"

"I know that. She means about the um the plane crash." Fitz shook slightly from his words recounting the memory. "But I can't talk about it or really get into it. It get me too –" Fitz broke off trying hard to hold back his tears and hiding his face from Henry.

Henry reached over and patted his back. "Hey man, it's okay. You don't have to tell her if you don't want to. That's all your call. If you're not comfortable, it's fine. Cooper never spoke to me about his time in West Angola, but he just found an appropriate outlet for it to cope."

Fitz looked up questioningly at Henry.

"You have some sort of coping method right?" Henry asked cautiously; though he already assumed the answer, but watched Fitz shake his head side to side. "Like talking to a counselor?"

Fitz shook his head again.

"Writing? Painting? Music? Something?" Henry was greeted with Fitz's shake of his head again. "Jesus, Skywalker! You can't keep whatever you're feeling inside for this long with no outlet without some negative effects."

"I know and that was why Liv left…She left me, Henry. And I don't know if we're going to get back together. I said some pretty harsh things. But she-she had done some pretty bad things before too."

"Whatever happened to new beginnings?"

"Huh?" Fitz asked in confusion.

"When you called Tracy and I at New Years, you and Liv spoke about new beginnings."

Fitz took a deep breath recalling the memory and the toast he had with Liv where they agreed to a fresh start. Yet here they were still mad at each other over things of the past.

"Yeah, well starting over doesn't erase the hurt of the past."

"You can't erase the past there's no denying that, and the past can hurt a lot. But a new start doesn't mean erasing everything before and starting at year zero. It doesn't mean starting on a blank slate, it means clearing the old slate together and starting over from there. You can't be going around like the past never happened," Henry reminded Fitz of his own pretending in refusing to acknowledge the crash. "You can't be hung up on Olivia's past when you won't even admit your own. You see how that's a little hypocritical?"

Fitz nodded, "yeah…"

"The only way you, and Olivia as well, can really move on is if you acknowledge everything from the past, as painful as that may sound. Sometimes the only way forward is to look back. Like I said, find some sort of appropriate outlet to work through any issues you or Liv may have or else you may as well just say goodbye to everyone you love."

Fitz laughed a little bit to himself, confusing Henry. "What is it?"

"And you said you weren't that kind of therapist." Fitz smirked.

* * *

Olivia walked up the doorstep with the biggest nerves she had felt since seeing Fitz at the hospital in Singapore. She called the foster home ahead of time and asked about meeting Collin, which Mr. and Mrs. Greenshaw were thrilled to agree to. Being a minor, and such a young one at that, Collin's identity and involvement in the Air Force One accident was unknown to everyone with the exception of Child Services and the Greenshaw's who took over as Collin's foster parents. They had known he was on board, and when they received a phone call from the Olivia Pope, they had just assumed it was related to that and that President Grant wanted to meet with all the survivors of the crash for some political stunt.

Olivia approached the house, it was nice and suburban, a little on the smaller end, but still a great neighborhood. She bucked up enough strength she could. She had no idea why she was this nervous. It was a kid after all. Kids are the easiest people to make a good first impression to. Swallowing down her fear she pressed her fist to the door and knocked, hearing the muffled sounds of running footsteps and several voices.

"Hello, Ms. Pope. It is an honor to meet you." A middle-aged woman in a business casual dress appeared in the doorway. As though she really wears business casual at home on a Saturday, Olivia thought.

"Hello, Mrs. Greenshaw. The pleasure is all mine." Olivia smiled.

"Oh please won't you come in?"

Olivia hustled into the doorway and took a seat in their living room, which was surrounded by toy cars, Lego blocks, and dolls.

"We have several children at the moment." Mrs. Greenshaw explained, embarrassed about the mess and disarray of her house.

"No need to worry at all. I think what you and your husband do is extremely noble work that deserves far more recognition."

"Can I get you something to drink? Iced tea? Lemonade?"

"A glass of lemonade would be great. Thank you." Olivia replied.

"Wonderful! My husband should be down any moment now with Collin. They're just finishing getting ready." Olivia nodded to Mrs. Greenshaw and sipped on her lemonade once it was ready. About two minutes later she heard large footsteps followed by tiny ones coming down the stairs.

"Ms. Pope, wow, it is amazing to meet you in person! How is President Grant?" Mr. Greenshaw stuck out his hand for Olivia who promptly shook it.

"He's doing quite well. Thank you." Olivia's attention peaked to a small figure with curly dark hair and a Transformers shirt standing behind Mr. Greenshaw's leg. "And you must be Collin!" Liv exclaimed.

"Collin? You want to say hello to Ms. Pope?" Mr. Greenshaw pushed.

"That's fine. He can call me 'Liv.'" Olivia suggested, thinking that Ms. Pope sounded too intimidating for a child.

"You want to say hi to Liv?" Mr. Greenshaw corrected. "Sorry. He's a real quiet kid. He doesn't really talk too much."

"That's okay." Olivia squatted down to Collin's level. "Hi Collin, I'm Liv! It's nice to meet you." She spoke enthusiastically and stuck out her hand for Collin to shake. He reluctantly gave in and giggled at Liv's long goofy, flimsy handshake that she traditionally did with kids to make them feel more comfortable.

"I was hoping we could spend the day together? I was thinking of going to the park, or a movie, or we could get pizza. How does that sound?"

Collin just nodded his head yes. Olivia stood back up and reached out her hand for him to take. Reluctantly he accepted, and he grabbed her hand, coming out of the safe hiding behind Mr. Greenshaw's leg.

"Have fun!" Mrs. Greenshaw called after them as they left the door.

Olivia walked through the park hand in hand with Collin, trying to talk to the little boy to no avail. Mr. Greenshaw wasn't kidding when he said he was shy. The child was practically mute only giving one-word responses.

"Do you like the park, Collin?"

"Yes?"

"What do you like?" Olivia further pushed.

"Slides."

"Well how about we go on the slides?"

"Okay."

Olivia took Collin to the slides and watched him for some time. There was no doubt that the child was absolutely adorable, she just wished she could connect with him somehow and get him to talk to her more. She wondered if he was this quiet with Fitz also. Olivia reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone to check for notifications, when Collin suddenly startled her from behind.

"Fitz!" He shouted, pointing at Olivia's phone screen, which had a picture of her and Fitz from their wedding day outside of the courthouse as her background.

"You know Fitz?" Olivia wasn't exactly sure how much the 3-year-old would remember from the traumatic event, but he seemed to impress her.

"Yeah! We went camping," He explained.

"You went camping together?" Olivia asked. "When?"

"Uhhh I don't know. We were in the woods, and I wanted to go back home, but he said we couldn't because were on a camping trip."

Olivia had no problem imagining Fitz and his fatherly self trying to shield Collin away from the chaos and fear that consumed everybody while they were stranded, waiting for rescue. It made her feel warm inside that she had married such a great man. That was who Fitz was, caring, kind, and always looking out for others. He wasn't one to have angry outbursts unless under a great deal of stress. He had pockets of time when he was like the "old Fitz," but he just hadn't been fully the same since the accident.

"Collin, can you tell me anything else you remember from the camping trip with Fitz?" She was amazed to finally be getting the boy to speak openly and in complete sentences.

"We played tag…and hide and seek…and donkey rides!" He said excitedly.

"It sounds like you loved that." They walked through the paved trail of the park, relishing the summer air. Olivia had to let go of Collin's hand for some time to wipe her face, realizing she started to cry a little bit. She pictured Fitz running around playing with Collin on his injured hip and leg just for the purpose of comforting him and cheering him up. She wondered if maybe he had taken a backseat and rested if he would still have…but she didn't let her mind wander there. She could play what if games all day long.

"My mom left though." Olivia looked down and saw the boy staring at the ground, despaired. "Fitz said that she's still watching me and caring for me, but I just can't see her."

"Is that what Fitz told you?" Olivia asked. Collin looked back up and nodded at the sound of his name. "You like Fitz a lot, don't you?" Olivia grabbed Collin's hand, and continued walking through the park.

"Yeah! He made camping less scary." Collin replied. "Can we get ice cream?" He asked with a glow that Olivia couldn't help but laugh at.

"Sure, let's go get some ice cream!" Olivia cheerfully answered, finding his changing of the subject to be hilarious. And the two walked on hand in hand through the park.

* * *

On July 3rd, Fitz made his way back to DC, secretly staying in a hotel for the next couple of days as to not draw attention to the status of his and Liv's current relationship. His foundation was opening the very next day. Marcus thought a 4th of July launch would be fun and a great way to publicize the new foundation.

Sitting in his hotel room, Fitz thought about the date for a little bit. July 4th. It would be Collin's 4th birthday on the 4th of July. He snickered to himself a little bit, remembering the child who was the only bright part about that traumatic experience. He wondered how Collin would be celebrating. He would probably be with his dad and grandparents; perhaps the whole extended family would come in to celebrate since this would be his first birthday without his mom because of…what happened. Fitz tried to shake the thought from his head once again.

Fitz felt bad that he didn't know what happened to Collin and where he was now. He felt guilty for abandoning him, and he recognized that this guilty feeling he had over leaving Collin without saying goodbye had been with him since he was discharged. It was one of the hard feelings he was carrying, yet still continued to never address. Fitz knew if he wanted he could easily find Collin and his family and pay them a visit, but also Collin was just a child, a child who had gone through more than any child should ever go through. Surely visiting him would trigger some PTSD for Collin if he recognized Fitz's face, and he didn't want that for him.

The next day Fitz woke up and put on his first formal suit in months for the launch of his foundation. Marcus invited the press and special guest speakers to assist in the launching ceremony. Everything ran smoothly, though he overheard some of the press asking each other why Olivia was not at the event. Fitz sighed. Olivia's not here because I am a coward, he thought.

After his big opening, Fitz had further big plans to meet with Susan Ross at the White House. Ross was hosting a special "President's Lunch" in honor of the 4th of July, and invited all the living former US Presidents. Fitz would be lying if he said he didn't like being back at his old stomping grounds. Following the lunch, Fitz stuck around for a little bit. Being the most recent former President, and Susan's predecessor, he had a close relationship with her and all of her staff, and they wanted to take some time to catch up. Susan, Abby, Elizabeth, David, and Fitz all took to the Oval Office to engage in some light afternoon drinking and mingling.

"Congratulations on your foundation, sir!" Elizabeth held up her drink.

"Thank you." Fitz responded and took a swig of his own.

"And thank you for coming out to the lunch today, I know it means having to stay another day before going back to Vermont." Susan noted.

"That's alright." Fitz grinned.

"Is Liv there?" Susan asked. Fitz almost spit out his drink hearing her name.

"Hmm?"

"Is Liv in Vermont right now? I noticed she wasn't at your launch earlier this morning, and she wasn't at the lunch today. I know she was just here the other day…" Susan explained.

"Oh no. She's still in DC. She's just really busy with work. You know how Liv is?" Fitz formed as an excuse, and began to get nervous trying to look for a way out.

"Busy with work? Oh god, I hope she's not using the holiday to work on our case, she should be out enjoying the day with you." Susan replied nervously.

Fitz gave a bewildered look. What case was Susan talking about? Why was Liv visiting the White House somewhat frequently? Fitz realized his bewildered look was drawing attention and making him vulnerable to further questions and speculations. He quickly tried to mask it, but he was worried it was too late.

"Is everything ok with you guys?" David asked, picking up on Fitz's facial cue.

Fitz paused. He didn't know what to say. He was about to break into a sweat when he heard Abby interrupt sharply from behind.

"I'm sure Fitz is just a little flustered with all the time that Olivia has been spending away from Vermont in order to help us with our case on abolishing photo id laws at voting booths." Abby hinted, giving Fitz all the information he needed to know.

"Yes, it's been hard to have her long distance for the past two weeks, but the photo id laws in some of these states are ridiculous and undemocratic, so I'm proud of her for fighting the good fight in that." Fitz replied picking up on all the information Abby had handed him.

The group chatted for a little longer, and then went on to say their farewells to Fitz as they all had to leave and go back to work.

Abby was the last to approach Fitz to say goodbye.

"Actually sir, I was hoping I could speak to you about your new foundation in my office. There are some things that I think I could help you with in getting press coverage for it." Abby spoke slyly, and Fitz understood. He nodded.

"Yes, Abby please." And he followed her down the hall to her office. He closed the door behind them and looked at her. "Thanks for saving me back there with the whole Liv thing."

"I didn't save you back there with the whole Liv thing." Abby retorted, as she walked closer towards Fitz to be less than an arm's length away. "But I'm about to." She finished.

"Wha-" Fitz began when he felt Abby's hand smack him across the top of his head. "OW! What was that for!" Fitz bellowed at his former Press Secretary.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Abby practically screamed back. "After everything you've been through and after everything she's been through – and honestly after everything we've all been through because you two have the tendency to drag us into all your shit – why did you chase her away!"

"Hey, I didn't chase her away! Ok, you know Liv, she has a tendency to run, she always does."

"You and I both know Liv real well, and so you should know that she only runs when she has a cause." Abby folded her arms across her body. "So Fitz, let me ask you this, what was the cause?"

Fitz let out a deep breath and wandered over to Abby's desk to lean on. "We had a big fight." He said bluntly.

"Over?"

"Look I don't think it's my place to say." Fitz explained. "She's just…she's done some things that she shouldn't have done."

"Like, are you going to tell me?" Abby pushed.

Fitz wasn't about to tell Abby about how Olivia had an abortion without telling him. He might be mad over it, but he knew that was Liv's story to tell, not his.

"A lot of things Abby. You already know this. There was forcing me to stay when I wanted to resign, Defiance, leaving me after Gerry died, cutting me off after I went to hell and back to try and rescue her. After a while it just all adds up to a point. And you know that she let Rowan out of prison, right? She was the one that arranged for him to get released." Fitz stared at the ground by Abby's feet as he admitted one of his biggest grievances about Liv, when he heard Abby release a slight snicker.

"What's so funny?" Fitz snapped back. How could she think letting that maniac leader of B613 free was humorous?

"Nothing it's just actually funny how sick and twisted this all is. The irony of all of it."

"Abby!" Fitz shouted, had she not heard his message on what he said earlier? Did she not have any sympathy? "Did you hear what I said? He killed my son! And Liv let him go! He should have fried in the electric chair, and instead my…Olivia let him walk free."

"Probably for the best," Abby looked at Fitz's flustered and furious face. "Oh my god you have no idea do you?"

"What?"

"Fitz, Rowan was the one who found you." Abby explained slowly, coming a little bit closer when she noticed the former President turn ghostly pale.

"What? No. That's not true." He said more for himself than for Abby. He needed to believe it wasn't true. He needed to believe that the man responsible for ruining his life wasn't also responsible for saving it.

"Olivia turned to him after the plane crash-" She saw Fitz wince at her words. "-Sorry. Olivia asked him if he could use some of his resources he might still have from being the former command."

Fitz felt a huge lump in his throat forming and couldn't swallow.

"Rowan came to Vice President Ross with information he gathered from B613 satellites…that's how we pinpointed your location." Abby got closer noticing Fitz's heavy breathing. Fitz felt the room spinning before him. Rowan saved him. It was because of Olivia that he was still alive right now. He felt sick to his stomach, his legs giving out and having to grab hold of the edges of Abby's desk to support himself.

"Sir, are you okay?" Abby immediately helped him sit down onto a couch in her office. "Sir?" She repeated, not getting an answer.

"I-I fucked up. I'm fucked up. I've been fucked up. Ever since…I-" Fitz dropped his head between his knees and tried to remain to calm, taking in deep breaths so slowly to ensure they would not turn into sobs.

Abby stared at her former boss, crumpled against her office couch, practically crying and shaking. Unsure what to do, she sat next to him.

"It's okay. You can still fix this." She said rubbing his back.

He remained paused for a good ten minutes, finally looking up with puffy eyes and a blank face. "Abby, what am I going to do?"

"Fitz, stop trying to be brave and proud, and just go to her as yourself. She loves you for you."

Fitz began to stand but collapsed, back down. He didn't think he had the emotional strength to do it. He loved her and missed her desperately, but after how he treated her, he didn't know if he could handle seeing her another time where she could have the chance to officially end things for good.

"Go to her." Abby gently commanded. Fitz inhaled deeply, getting off the couch and leaving Abby's office.

* * *

Olivia returned to her apartment after spending the day with Collin. Ever since meeting him and going for ice cream that one day, she stopped by to visit almost everyday since. Today was special, not just because it was the Fourth of July, but also because it was his birthday. His foster parents told Olivia that he had been asking about her nonstop since they first met. He always talked about her for hours after she would leave from her daily visits. They were surprised and impressed since Collin had never talked so much before.

Collin made a special request to spend his birthday with Olivia, and Liv couldn't have been more delighted to say yes. She took Collin to the 4th of July parade in downtown DC, and then they went to the National Zoo together to look at the animals. Olivia loved to see Collin smiling bigger than ever. He loved the zoo, which reminded Liv of her own childhood and her own funny dream of being zookeeper like she told Fitz. They capped the night off with getting pizza, and Liv dropped Collin off back at his foster home by evening.

Coming home, she couldn't help but think about what an extraordinary day she had with him. She understood Fitz's bond with him. After only knowing him for about a week, she already loved him like her own. There was just something so charming and lovable about him – he reminded her of Fitz.

Approaching her door, she saw Daniel and Jason standing outside, which could only mean one thing. Olivia shook her head in disbelief.

"Is he?" Daniel and Jason just simply nodded to Olivia.

She opened the door with a strong force and saw him sitting on the end of the couch staring up at her.

"Hi."

* * *

**A/N: Oof I had to leave it at that cliffhanger there. Finally the encounter we have all been waiting for! Just hang tight because the final few installments are on their way. **


	22. Chapter 22

"Hi." He said vulnerably with his eyes pleading for her to say something in return.

"Fitz, what are you doing here?"

Olivia took in Fitz's appearance. The bags under his eyes and disheveled hair spoke enough. She knew what Abby had told her last week was true. He needed her, but she needed him too. He consistently occupied her mind for the last two weeks. Every day she spent with Collin she felt like she was getting a little piece of Fitz just by being around someone who meant a lot to him. Olivia had to admit though, he looked good in a suit. She hadn't seen him in one in months, and it was a pleasant surprise to her eyes to see him in one again.

"Look, I-I'm sorry for Amanda Tanner." Fitz looked up with tears brimming the surface of his glassy eyes. "I-I'm sorry for Amanda Tanner, and for the things I said to you after Defiance, and that time I yelled at you about Mellie and Andrew, and I'm sorry for every single time I have ever made you feel less than you were. I made you a promise Liv, that I would make sure you know everyday how much I love you, and I haven't kept that promise. But I love you, Olivia Pope. It's ridiculous to be holding tallies on each other. I just love you so much. And I am so sorry for not telling you all of this and apologizing sooner." Fitz let a few of his tears shed out, but quickly used is sleeve to wipe them before they had a chance to really roll.

Olivia subtly walked toward the couch, approaching Fitz.

"Let's not act like you're the only one in the wrong here. I've made my share of mistakes too. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my abortion. I should have."

"I forgive you Liv. I support your choice, not that you needed it anyway. You made the right call…I just…I just wished you told me. We should tell each other everything when we're upset. And I realize that's hypocritical coming from me, but I'm learning." Fitz cleared his throat. "Do you…do you forgive me?" He asked as Olivia took a seat.

She stroked his jaw and felt him relax under her touch, never wanting the moment to end, terrified that she would walk away and throw him out for good at any second.

"Fitz," she whispered with tears coming to her eyes thinking of everything they had gone through. "Do you remember after Gerry died, you told me that you didn't blame me for the actions of my parents. I didn't believe you, and I still saw myself as the cause so I ran away."

"Livvie, I told you what I said the other week, I didn't mean. I was just upset, and I just acted out. I don't know why."

"I know." She paused for a moment. "But I still felt like I was the cause, which is why I ran. And I regret doing that because I knew you needed me, and I am so so sorry for what I did. But sometimes when we blame ourselves for a tragedy the guilt just eats us and we either run, or we push the people around us away." She halted her thoughts to observe Fitz's reaction. He understood where she was going with this. He knew he had to tell her; he had to tell someone because it was eating away at him, and it was causing him to push the people he loved away. He took a deep breath and put his face into his hands, staring at his two feet. He couldn't tell her eye-to-eye, he couldn't handle to see the look on her face.

"It's my fault." He finally muttered after a long period of working up the courage to admit it in the open. "We were supposed to leave Cambodia the day after, but I wanted to get back sooner. Karen had a long weekend from school, and Teddy was going to be at the White House that weekend, and I wanted to see them for another day, so I had my staff push everything up so we could leave earlier." Olivia was finally able to look into the window he had opened for her, and saw all the hurt and sorrow he had been dealing with for nearly a year. She scooted closer and rubbed his back to encourage him to continue.

"If I hadn't…If I just…If I hadn't…It was all just one choice. One selfish and reckless choice that I made!" He quivered and stood up, unable to remain sitting. Olivia followed him to the window he was standing at where he was trying to cover his crying face.

"Sometimes I think I did this to myself. I deserved this after everything." Fitz said, staring at his legs. "The body count on my hands, Liv, it's…"

"Fitz, sometimes bad things happen to the best people for no reason. I sometimes think that the universe is it's own being with an unpredictable and unexplainable preset bias in its decisions. Trying to explain it only leads to more hurt and confusion. It's pointless to try. You're alive though, and that's all that matters to me."

"Yeah, but Cyrus isn't, along with two of my other aids and three of the plane's staff." Fitz grunted frustratingly rubbing his hands through his hair.

"It's not your fault." She spoke solemnly.

"I know that. I know that in theory it's not like I caused it, but it's just…" Fitz sighed in frustration.

"It's hard to get yourself to actually believe it?" She finished his thought for him. She was beginning to understand Fitz's reasoning behind all his behavior. Why he never opened up about the crash. It wasn't about the crash, it was about his own guilt. Why he never told her about Collin. It wasn't about Collin, but it was about the guilt of causing him to be in foster care. The guilt was too painful for him, which was why he tried to ignore it, numb it, pretend it never happened, that was typical of how Fitz coped, and she understood where he was coming from.

"Yeah…" He trailed off. He turned around and looked at her for the first time since his confession. For being so physically small, she looked so strong in his eyes. She had the strength to not just carry herself, but also to carry him at this moment. "This was how you felt when Gerry died?"

Olivia nodded. "I knew it wasn't me, but I couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible for causing it. If I wasn't so hopelessly in love with you, then my father wouldn't have-" Olivia stopped seeing a dim smile creep onto Fitz's face after saying she was hopelessly in love with him before proceeding once again. "I know I'm not responsible, I know that now, but sometimes the feeling just still creeps into my mind a little. And I do feel really guilty about letting my father go. You have every right to blame me for that." Olivia replied strongly, yet also making the slightest sulk, as she hoped Fitz could forgive her though she doubted it.

"I know it was your father who found me. I know you went to him for help." Fitz admitted. "The only reason I'm alive is because of you Liv, which makes it pretty difficult to hold any grudges against you, especially since you are the love of my life."

"I thought of you." He continued after a brief pause. "The entire time I was stranded, I thought of you. I didn't tell Kimberly Mitchell that," Fitz scoffed, "but you were all I could think about. You kept me going…"

Olivia marched toward Fitz, erasing any gap and kissed him desperately. She felt his tongue graze hers just as desperate to return the favor as they breathed each other's air. Eventually Fitz pulled back shuddering uncontrollably, frightening Olivia.

"I was scared, Livvie." He admitted weakly. "I was terrified that I wasn't going to see you again. I didn't think I would." He fell to his knees in front of her and sobbed, finally letting out all of his emotions that he had bottled.

"I was so scared." He gasped between his sobs. "But I couldn't let myself be. Not when I was there. Everyone was looking to me to be a leader for them still and contain this sense of optimism, because that's what you do when you're a leader. You give people hope, you know. And I had to do that. But I was scared and I had to hide it…and it was so hard, Livvie…I couldn't take it…I didn't know if…" He wailed, gulfing air into his lungs between his sobs, exhausting himself.

Olivia pressed Fitz's head to her stomach and held his head there while using her other hand to run through his curls in a repeated, calming motion.

"You don't have to be brave anymore. It's over now. You don't have to carry all of this with you." She felt him creating a wet stain through her blouse.

"I love you." He whispered sniffling to recover. "Please come back home. I'm so sorry for what I said, Livvie."

"I know, and I'm sorry for what I said. We both said some pretty bad things, but I love you too." It was her turn to cry, her turn to confess her own personal failure. "But Fitz, I can't save you." He gave her a look of shock and most of all hurt. She helped him up and sat him on the couch, aware that standing probably wouldn't be what's best for right now.

"Fitz, after that time we broke up over a year ago. I started to see someone-"

"Oh." He said plainly clearly, deeply saddened.

"I started to see a therapist to talk about my PTSD from when I was kidnapped." She clarified to a very relieved Fitz. "I think…I think you should talk to someone too."

"Okay." He hoarsely whispered. "I will, Livvie. I promise I'll get help. Just please come home, Livvie." He requested completely broken.

"Fitz, I have to stay in DC for a bit and take care of some stuff." She gloomily professed, aware she was breaking his heart and feeling terrible for doing it.

"Your current project with the White House?" He asked weakly. Olivia just nodded her head yes.

"But I will come back, Fitz. I promise you that."

Their conversation was interrupted when they heard Daniel knocking on the door. "Sir, we have to go right now if we want to make it back to your hotel before dark."

"Livvie…" He desperately breathed. "I can go back to the hotel if you want more time to think. You're under no obligation."

She tilted his chin down so he was looking at her.

"But today is movie night, and I believe it's your turn to choose." She spoke playfully.

Fitz possessed a radiant smile and breathed a huge thank you under his breath. Fitz and Olivia got comfortable in their bed with Liv taking her traditional position of snuggling into Fitz's side. They both turned their necks up to watch the TV screen in the room. Fitz wanted a nice feel-good movie after the long day he had, and Olivia had no protests at all, so he chose _Sleepless in Seattle_. Both so exhausted from standing in their truth and hashing it out over the last hour however, they drifted off to sleep only fifteen minutes later.

When morning came, Fitz once again panicked. He was leaving for Vermont in a little bit, and while he could stay in DC, he recognized that Olivia needed some space right now. He knew her better by now than to push her. Not wanting to say goodbye, he walked over to her and pulled her into his tight embrace.

She reached over and kissed him passionately again. "I'll come back, eventually I will. I promise. I love you Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Third."

Fitz couldn't muster words at the moment, so he just took her hand and let his thumb graze the blank space on her fingers where her rings used to go. He then went out the door, closing it behind him.

* * *

Two and a half months later Olivia's driver approached the gates of her Vermont home. She had spoken to Fitz a few times on the phone since their talk in her apartment, but no conversations of great magnitude. They only made friendly small talk. She checked in frequently with Daniel and Jason who informed her that he was really upset she hadn't come with him back to Vermont, and was terrified she never would and would use this opportunity to run away again. The case on voter ID laws had only taken a month, but she stuck around DC for a long while afterward to take up some personal matters of her own. To Fitz however, her non-immediate return following the case meant she was gone in his eyes. She hadn't told him she was coming back that day, mainly because she didn't know when she would be able to. When she woke up this morning to a voice message regarding the near completion of her personal matter, she immediately booked a flight to Vermont without contacting Fitz.

Olivia approached the two guards that stood at the gate.

"Ms. Pope, it's great to see you."

"Thank you, Paul. Is my husband home?"

"Yes ma'am. He's on a conference call with Mr. Walker at the moment discussing the library. Would you like us to inform him?"

"No that's ok. I don't want you guys to interrupt him. I'll just let myself in." She said and went toward the front door of the house. Approaching the door, she heard loud construction sounds from the backyard, and went around to see what was causing all of the commotion.

Olivia stared on as she saw construction workers and machines in the backyard working on a concrete rectangular pit in the ground. Liv knew very well, that it was the beginnings of an in-ground pool. Olivia was about to approach one of the construction workers when she heard a high pitched jangling noise followed by tiny footsteps.

She turned around only to see a small golden retriever puppy running full speed toward her.

"Well hello!" She said squatting on the ground and opening her arms to the dog who quickly jumped onto her sniffing and licking her face. "Aren't you just the cutest little thing!" She laughed, as the dog continued to lick her face. She stood up cradling the adorable little guy in her arms.

"Linc! Linc!" She saw Fitz come out of the back sliding door as he turned the corner wearing blue jeans and a grey t-shirt. "Where are you, boy?" Fitz stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing Olivia in their backyard holding his new pup.

"Hi." He spoke softly; almost frightened he would scare her away.

"Hi." She smiled, continuing to play with the dog as he squirmed in her arms. "Linc is his name?"

"Yeah, but it's spelled with a 'c' instead of a 'k.'"

"Like Lincoln?"

"Maybe…" Fitz replied giving her his most adorable lopsided grin. They walked along the perimeter back to the side of the house, out of view from the construction workers.

"Are you building me a pool?" Olivia asked with her head pointed back to the construction project that was presently taking up a large part of their backyard.

"I um…well I read online that swimming is a great exercise option for amputees. It relieves a lot of the pressure, so I thought that I would start swimming regularly. It won't be ready for another week though, but we should be able to get some use out of it for another month until the weather gets cold." Fitz explained, hoping his use of "we" would indicate something, and Olivia would agree and it would be confirmed she was back. Instead he was just met with a pause of silence.

"You can use it of course also. I-I assume you're here to stay?" Fitz nervously added, and braced himself.

"I uh, I actually have to go back to DC really soon. I just came by because I need you to sign some papers for me." Olivia put Linc down and showed him the manila envelope she was holding. Fitz could tell based on the look they were legal documents – Not just any documents, divorce papers. He could recognize that envelope and Olivia's stance anywhere. It was just the same he had given Mellie when he divorced her.

Olivia handed Fitz the envelope, which he held tightly in his hand while trying to maintain a firm stance. Fitz closed his eyes and shook his head

"No," was all he could reply.

"No?" Olivia asked.

"No." Fitz confirmed. "No, I'm not signing these Olivia. I refuse."

"Fitz…" Olivia tried to intervene, realizing he was misreading the situation.

"I'm not giving up on us. I love you too much for that. Please, Livvie, stay with me. Let me fix this. I swear I will. I need you to give me another chance."

"Fitz…" Olivia tried to interfere again with Fitz's words a little louder.

"Livvie, I'm really trying to fix myself, I am. I'm getting help, like you asked me to. I know I still have a ways to go, I do. But I'm trying to get better for you, Livvie. I'm trying to get better for us. I think I'm making progress too. That's why I got Linc. And you see, I think a lot of what I'm feeling is just a lot of fear and also a lot of guilt. I'm trying to work through the fear and the guilt though. It might sound crazy out loud, but there was this kid on the plane and-

"Fitz! Just open the damn envelope!" Olivia nearly shouted to end his rambling.

Fitz's mouth snapped shut as he shakily opened up the folder and pulled out the documents inside.

Fitz rapidly blinked when he saw "ADOPTION FORMS" at the top of the document. His eyes immediately darted to a name he thought he recognized, "Collin Ellwood." It couldn't be though. That was impossible. Fitz wouldn't let himself believe it, and then he saw the birth date, "July 4, 2012," confirming everything he believed.

"Is this?" He hoarsely whispered, unable to finish his thoughts, overwhelmed by the intensity of this surprise. "H-How did you know?" He asked in a shaky breath.

"I'm a fixer, Fitz. It's what I do. He's a great kid. He asks about you a lot." Olivia grinned seeing the amount of happiness in Fitz's wide eyes.

"Y-You-you've met him?" Fitz felt himself getting weak about to collapse from the swarm of emotions taking over him.

"I've been hanging out with him almost everyday while working with the adoption agency. The papers and all the legal technicalities are all set. You would just have to sign the papers. If you don't want to, it's okay. Just let me know, truthfully. It's a big decision, and I understand if you have second thoughts."

Fitz couldn't breath. He moved forward desperately to hug Olivia, collapsing in her arms as silent sobs took over him. Olivia felt her own eyes water and slid down the wall unable to bear Fitz's weight.

"It's okay. Shhh… It's okay. It's alright, Fitz." Olivia cried with her own tears rolling off of her cheeks onto Fitz's curls, making them immensely damp. They stayed like that, wrapped in each other's arms, breathing each other's scent, and embracing each other for a long while until they both calmed down and began breathing in sync, their hearts beating together.

It wasn't until Linc pattered over and abruptly started licking Fitz's face that he got off of Liv and sat up straight, leaning his back against the wall beside her, taking Linc into his lap.

"Livvie," Fitz asked quietly, "are we okay?"

"We also have a ways to go, but I know we'll get better. We're already making progress." Olivia repeated Fitz's own words from earlier, and put her head against his shoulder.

Fitz closed his eyes at the feeling of her head against his body. "I love you, Livvie."

"I love you too." She lifted her head and placed a kiss on his shoulder before putting her head back down and patting Linc.

"Collin? Is that why you're going back to DC later today?" Fitz spoke much more steadily. He felt Olivia nod yes on his shoulder. "Can I come?" He asked glancing at her with a beam in his eyes.

"Um Fitz, I'm leaving in a couple of hours, and I have to be there quickly…" She stopped to look at him, placing a hand on his arm to comfort him for her next words. "…I was planning on flying back."

Fitz gave a nervous look that quickly softened to look as regular as he could. He exhaled deeply, taking a minute to think to himself.

"That's okay. We're in the together, right?" Fitz asked caressing Olivia's cheek and cupping her chin underneath.

She gave him a heartfelt kiss. "We're in this together."

* * *

He caught a glimpse of the runway from the window he was sitting next to on his private jet. Saying he was nervous to travel again was the understatement of the century, but if it meant he and Liv adopting Collin and starting a family, it would be worth it. He closed his eyes tight and trembled at the sound of the plane's engines turning on. He tightened his jaw and tried to fight against his fear the hardest he humanly could. He felt a single tear run down his face. He then almost immediately felt her plush lips reach up and kiss the tear away, sucking it off his face. Fitz opened his eyes and saw her right next to him giving him her big doe eyes. His trembling slowed and his breathing felt more regular. She was there with him, and she would stay there with him.

Olivia laid out her hand subtly in between their seats as an invitation. Fitz glanced down, and placed his hand on hers, interlocking their fingers, like all the times on the campaign bus when they hid their handholding. The familiarity of the gesture made her look up at him and smile.

"Ready?"

"Ready."


	23. Chapter 23: Epilogue

**5 years later**

Olivia lounged by the side of the pool overlooking her favorite men playing baseball in the wide, open space just beyond: Fitz, Collin, and Teddy. Teddy had taken to living with her and Fitz for the majority of the year. He enjoyed living with them in Vermont, where her and Fitz now lived full time. Teddy specifically requested living majority of his time there so he could grow up near his siblings. Karen started college at Dartmouth and was only a forty-five minute drive away, coming home just about every other weekend; and Collin and Teddy became inseparable from the first moment they met. She remembered Fitz's worry on the drive to pick up Karen and Teddy shortly after adopting Collin. He didn't know how they would react to having a new brother, especially with Teddy being so close in age.

_"Trust me, as someone who had grown up in a lonely house with busy parents and no siblings, he's going to love him!" _

Olivia couldn't have been more accurate. Teddy and Collin bonded right away with their shared love of cars, video games, and ninja turtles. Olivia smirked to herself recalling how they had dressed up as ninja turtles together for one Halloween.

Olivia remembered the day her and Fitz picked Collin up. It was one of the best memories in her life. Pulling into the Greenshaw's house, Fitz looked extremely nervous.

_"Liv, what if he doesn't want to see me? What if it brings back bad memories?" He said full of concern. _

_She held his and brought it up to her face. "Trust me, he'll be excited to see you. He thinks it was a camping trip he went on."_

_Fitz blushed, remembering the false story he told Collin. They both got out of the car and found Mr. and Mrs. Greenshaw in the doorway. Walking toward them, Fitz noticed a small kid squirm past the Greenshaw's and run toward them. _

_"LIV!" Collin cried and jumped up, giving her a massive bear hug. Olivia held him for some time, rocking him and put him back on the ground, while Fitz stood nearby with his heart hammering in his chest at the site before him._

_"Hey Collin, I brought you a surprise. It's someone I think you'll like." Just then Collin whipped around and saw Fitz for the first in a year. His face was stunned with joy, the boy couldn't even move. Fitz swayed, not sure whether or not he should make a move._

_"Fitz!" He finally shouted after some seconds, his voice full of excitement and disbelief. "Liv! Liv! That's Fitz!" He yelled pointing to Fitz as though he was superman._

_"Hi Collin." Fitz slowly got onto his knees and opened his arms. The boy ran toward Fitz, practically throwing himself at him, and almost knocking Fitz over_. Seeing Fitz hug Collin for the first time and cry over his shoulder was something she would never forget.

_That day they spent together the three of them, taking Collin to a private kids theater show and then the Museum of Natural History to look at the dinosaurs. At the end of the day, at a reserved Chuck E. Cheese of all places, Olivia thought it would be time to ask him the big question. She looked across the table from her where Collin and Fitz were sharing a booth, Collin attached to Fitz's side as he assisted Collin in completing a maze on the kids menu. _

_"So Collin," she started. "Fitz and I were wondering how you would feel if you lived with us from now on."_

_Collin looked at both of them a little bit confused. _

_"Like a sleepover?" He asked._

_"Well not exactly like a sleepover, but if you lived with us at our home in Vermont. You would live with us for a while. We-We want to adopt you." Fitz explained._

_"You mean I'd get to live with both of you?" Collin asked intrigued by the proposal. _

_"Yep, you would live with both of us!" Fitz answered wrapping his arm around the kid. _

_"And you would be my new mom and dad?" _

_Olivia and Fitz glanced at each other, unsure how to answer the complicated question. Liv took over._

_"Collin, your mom loved you very much, and she will still always be your mom and will still always love you and you will always love her. Fitz and I love you too just as your mom did. Whether you want to call us mom and dad or Liv and Fitz is all up to you. It's your choice."_

_"I want to!" Collin loudly exclaimed. "But it's okay?"_

_"It's more than okay!" Fitz chimed. _

_"Okay, mom and dad." Collin repeated pointing to each of them respectfully and unknowingly bringing tears to both of their eyes. _

Drifting back to the present, she continued to grin watching Fitz's bright smile as he chased Collin around the bases, before trading places with him and showing how to throw the ball to Teddy who was waiting to bat.

"Mama Mama, look what I can do!" She heard her daughter Mackenzie say from the pool. The toddler was spending this sunny August afternoon in the pool with her older sister who was giving her swim lessons. Olivia laughed on as she watched her daughter blow bubbles into the pool.

"Very good!" She applauded. "Did Karen teach you how to do that?"

"Yeah!" Mackenzie nodded, clapping along.

It took a bit of convincing on Fitz's part and a year of therapy for them both, but eventually Olivia and Fitz both felt they were in a good place, ready to have another child. Nine months of pregnancy and 15 hours of labor later and Mackenzie Elaine Pope-Grant was born. Liv recalled the grueling hours of labor she went through, but Fitz was with her the entire time, letting her squeeze his hand and scream however loud she needed. His warm blue eyes glistened to greet their daughter for the first time.

"Our kid sure does have an arm." Olivia was brought out of her thought at the sound of Fitz's who was now hovering above her, wiping his brow with one of the pool towels. "We might want to think about getting him involved in an actual after-school league. I don't know how much longer I can keep doing this." Fitz panted out of breath.

"You looked good out there." Olivia seductively smirked.

"Mhmmm. You like what you see right now, Ms. Pope?" Fitz flirted back.

"Oh, I love what I see right now!"

"INCOMING!" Fitz and Liv heard Karen yell. They whipped around toward the direction of the pool.

"Daaadddddyyyy!" Mackenzie yelled, sprinting full speed toward him and jumping onto his leg.

"Hi Kenzie, baby!" Fitz gleefully smiled. "Careful sweetie, you're getting daddy's robot leg wet." Fitz picked her up and placed a kiss on her head, before putting the little girl on his shoulders.

"You've still got it, babe." Olivia laughed.

"Mom, dad?" Collin asked as he approached the two. "Can Karen take me and Teddy to the arcade later?" Olivia and Fitz looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"If it's alright with Karen, it's alright with us."

The two boys turned to Karen who was just coming out the pool.

"PLEEEEAAASSSSSEEE!" They begged in unison with pleadingly bright white smiles.

"Ok fine, I'll take them. I'll see if Derek wants to come too." Karen replied in reference to her boyfriend she made in her first year at Dartmouth.

Karen went inside to go change and grab her phone quickly followed by Collin and Teddy.

"Make sure you have them back by dinner!" Fitz called after them.

"And what are we going to do with this little munchkin?" Olivia asked taking the child off of his shoulders. "I think it's time for a quick bath and an afternoon nap. How does that sound?"

Kenzie frantically shook her head no.

"So stubborn, that's how you know she's your daughter." Fitz laughed. Olivia shot him a look that quickly made him shut up.

Olivia gave Kenzie her bath and put her down for her nap. She walked into her and Fitz's shared study and saw him working vigorously.

"Didn't you already work on this last night until eleven?" She asked him questioningly.

"Just making a few last minute changes, and tweaking." Fitz nervously replied, writing on the paper intensely. He was stopped when Olivia placed her hand on top of his. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm just apprehensive about it. Tomorrow is my first day, and I want everything to be perfect."

"Fitz, you're a former President who is volunteering his time to be lecturer. Trust me, those students who have you on their schedule are far more nervous than you." She laughed. Fitz had just taken up a part time job at Dartmouth teaching Constitutional Law and basic American Government. He was excited to start teaching like he had always wanted to do, and promised Karen he would not embarrass her too much on the days he went to campus to teach.

"Do you still think I'll make a distracting teacher?" Fitz joked.

"Fitzgerald Grant, do not give me reasons to start getting jealous of some 18 year-old pre-law." Olivia laughed, making Fitz chuckle as well.

"You have no need to worry, I have everything I could ever need to be happy right here." Fitz sincerely replied with a light glowing in his eyes.

* * *

"O.K." Fitz hollered as he went downstairs. "Karen sent me a text that she made it back to her dorm safe, the kids are all in bed, and Linc is sleeping with Teddy tonight." Fitz caught Olivia up to date following their evening dinner. He found her in the living room sitting on the couch and nursing a glass of wine.

"So what I'm hearing is we're all alone now?" Olivia checked.

"We're all alone." Fitz spoke deeply, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Perfect." Olivia replied, reaching over the armrest of the couch and fumbling with the record player. Fitz's smile widened, knowing what listening to records meant for a later activity.

"We're listening to records?" He asked her, coming around the couch.

"Well hopefully that's not all we're doing." She smirked, putting the glass down and placing the needle onto the disc. Fitz reached down and pulled her off the couch as Nat King Cole's voice filled the living room on their last summer night of the year.

_It's very clear, our love is here to stay  
Not for a year but ever and a day  
The radio and the telephone and the movies that we know_

_May just be passing fancies and in time may go_

Fitz brought her into a slow waltz, quietly singing the next lines into her ear almost like a whisper, "_But oh, my dear, our love is here to stay. Together we're going a long, long way_."

Olivia faced up at him with a caring look in her eyes and a smile wide enough to cross the Atlantic.

"Can I ask you what you're thinking about?" Fitz asked.

"Just how much I love you." She replied, putting her head to his chest as they continued to sway to the music.

_In time the Rockies may crumble, Gibraltar may tumble  
They're only made of clay  
__But our love is here to stay_

* * *

**A/N: It looks as though Liv and Fitz have finally got their happily ever after along with their dream of a family in Vermont. I hope you all enjoyed the conclusion of _Made to Love You._ It's been a real treat to write to all of you. I'm so thankful for all of you who have stuck by me, while I navigated writing my first story. I hope you all loved reading it just as much as I loved writing it! **


End file.
